


An Ineffable Surprise

by gabsmatos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: After that Apocalipse that didn't happen Crowley and Aziraphale have a much needed talk.However this talk turns into something unexpected.@mabsgatos as Crowley@aobaethebae as AziraphaleRoleplay adaptation
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aobaethebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobaethebae/gifts).



There really isn't anything better that he could ever ask for.

Aziraphale waves one last time as the Bentley drives away, he wonders whether Crowley realizes how much of a gentleman he is being by dropping him off home at the bookshop. Like always.

His smile grows a little wider as he turns around and walks right through the wooden door. It beckons him in warmly, lights from vintage lamps on the walls turn themselves on as he walks past but the register and desk knows it is not store time.

There is still a fluttering at his stomach, every time Aziraphale's thoughts drift back to their evening at the Ritz tonight. With the apocalypse well and truly behind them, his shoulders feel lighter, he is at ease and now he can finally turn his attention to other matters.

Matters such as Crowley's words just earlier. Yes, he is a bit of a bastard that he'd want to be with.

He pauses right before his writing desk and a beautiful idea blooms within him, it may be somewhat inappropriate in some contexts, yes. Though Aziraphale will give it a try, see how things play out. It could be interpreted as a kind courtesy or gesture, so it is a safe but still slightly adventurous idea.

The Angel nods to himself and takes a seat, reaching for a sheet of stationary paper from his drawer and his ink pen. If possible, he still would prefer these over the modern ball pens, after all.

Once he is finished writing, Aziraphale folds the letter with one neat stroke and raises it to his lips. With a soft blow of his lips, the paper begins to glow a blue-white hue and zooms off into the night, straight to its intended.

_Dearest Crowley,_

_I hope you have arrived home safely. It is mine sincerest hope that you have enjoyed this lovely evening as much as I have. Your thoughtful offer to go to the Ritz has definitely touched me deeply and I always feel I am looked after when we are together._

_I look forward to being with you, to have more moments to enjoy and to savor our new lives._

_Ever yours,_

_Aziraphale_

Crowley after leaving the Angel by his bookshop, drove to his flat alone, still wondering about all that had happened to them recently... The apocawasn’t was really a relieve, now he could focus on what truly matters, his relationship with his Angel... As he mentioned they were on their side now. No more Angels or Demons bothering them. Finally free to do whatever they wanted.

Once he was home he opened his front door and could already feel his terrified plants shaking, but besides that there was something on his table, next to his answering machine that wasn't there previously. He grabbed the paper and analyzing it, a small smile came to his face... He knew for sure who it was from.

He smiled even wider once he finished reading it. Those words truly warmed his heart. Crowley wanted to reply to him... Actually he didn’t want to leave his Angel alone that night... However, he thought it was the most appropriate thing to do.

Well, that letter kind of changed his mind, so he decided to write something back to Aziraphale using the same kind of letter and miracle... He would write to him through a cellphone but Aziraphal unfortunately didn’t have one.

_Angel,_

_I really enjoyed the evening we shared. Now that the world isn't going to really end I think we can have lunches and dinners like these more often._

_Are you gonna sleep now? It's still early and I'm not tired... Maybe you could come here or I could come to your place... Perhaps drink or something. I wouldn’t mind._

_Our night doesn't need to end up with we both alone._

_Only yours,_

_Crowley."_

He sent that letter and waited... Not expecting for an answer really. However, the fact was that he didn’t want to be alone. In addition, he was strAngely missing his Angel. That was his way to tell Aziraphale that.

With that sent off for the night, Aziraphale felt somewhat nervous but still proud of himself. It truly occurred to him how much he would like to tell Crowley, the sentiments he wanted to express that one evening at the Ritz could not give enough time to. There was definitely no time at all for that when the apocalypse was on. It had all been pushed to the wayside.

Aziraphale left his desk and prepared himself for a comfy night in, changing into his old-fashioned nightgown and cap, a set he's had from the 30s, still in wonderful condition due to his intricate care. Just like most of his clothing.

The Angel walks right back into the shop area to double check everything is secure and the lights are out. They knew to do that by themselves, of course.

Except there is one lamp still burning, by his writing table.

That is when Aziraphale notices that there is something on his desk. Unlike his stationery paper, it seems to be lined paper from a notepad and his eyes widen in surprise at the idea of Crowley replying to him in the same way. He hurries over and sits, unfolding the paper carefully and smiling at the scrawny handwriting with a blue ballpoint pen.

Definitely his Demon.

Blinking a few times, the Angel reads the words again. Then again. Is... Crowley really wanting to spend more time with him? Even after this evening?

Of course, they've had evenings of drinks before, plenty of times, though he is still quite flattered he would want more time together after their fancy dinner.

 _‘Only yours’_... Crowley's choice of words causes his heart to skip a beat. Does he mean he is truly his and only his?

Before he knows it, Aziraphale is reaching under his drawers again and starting a fresh letter, which he then quickly sends off.

_Dearest Crowley,_

_Thank you for your thoughtful, speedy reply. I definitely agree with you, we have plenty more time to enjoy these together._

_I was about to sleep, though I'm definitely amenable to a nightcap with you, if you'd be so kind as to drive over? I believe it will take longer for me to get redressed and make my way there by scooter._

_Thank you for offering._

_Ever yours,_

_Aziraphale._

Crowley was almost biting his nails by now so anxious for an answer. Aziraphale could have already gone to sleep! However, thankfully he didn’t... Soon enough, another letter appeared on his table and he almost tripped trying to reach it quickly... Thank God, no one was there to see him that desperate, except his plants.

He read it quickly and smiled wide, thank Satan he wasn't asleep and... He accepted his invitation? Wow, he must be dreaming! Crowley quickly grabbed the best wine he had available, a heavy coat and quickly drove at full speed back to the bookshop. He was smiling all the way there, expectant about the evening.

He double-checked his hair, glasses and even put on some cologne before leaving his flat and knocked the store’s front door in a couple of minutes. He waited hoping Aziraphale would come quickly. It was freezing outside.

Aziraphale hopes that driving over at this time of the evening wouldn't be too much for Crowley. He did mention it was early just before. However, that was about twenty minutes ago. As the letter whisked away, he found himself fiddling with and twisting his ink pen so he calmed himself with a deep breath and put it back at his desk.

If Crowley has agreed and is on his way there, it shouldn't be too long. If he hasn't agreed, there should be another reply on its way here. He would accept if that is his reply, they could definitely try some other night as well. It would be alright, or at least that is what the Angel kept telling himself.

For the past few minutes, Aziraphale busied himself with a book on pyramid structures, trying to focus on how much the archaeologists got wrong (or right) about it but it was difficult. He kept glancing over to the desk for a letter or the door. Just as he was staring from the book to the door again, he heard the knock and the abrupt timing causes him to jump and nearly drop his book.

"Coming!" Aziraphale calls out quickly, setting his book down and hurrying over to the door to open it. His eyes widen slightly at seeing Crowley still in his full gear, with the scent of...cologne? In the air. While here he is, standing in basically old-time pajamas. Feeling a bit embarrassed, the Angel bashfully chuckles.

"Crowley, that was very quick of you. Please, do come in." He stepped to the side and let him in.

Crowley heard the other's voice and smiled wide for himself. He was really happy holding that wine freezing on the outside. He hoped he was at least presentable, the Demon didn’t care if Azi was about to go to bed or anything, he just didn’t want to disturb him... His eyes shone behind his lens once he saw his Angel in those pajamas. He was just so adorable.

He stepped inside quickly trying to escape the cold. "I needed to be, didn't think you'd accept my invitation, Angel. Didn’t want you changing your mind." he chuckled turning to him once Azi closed the door.

He could swear his heart raced that moment seeing his Angel blushing in that cute outfit ready for bed. "Well I still brought us this, but we don't have to drink, you know?..." he offered gently but didn't think was the best idea, maybe a hot cocoa would be good.

Aziraphale found that he liked Crowley's little smiles. More than he liked smirks, really. He didn't waste time in closing the door and letting him in to the bookshop, where it is always warm and cozy.

"Well, I… I thought it would be a good idea. We happen to have very open schedules now, surely you don't have to wake up early tomorrow, do you?" He asks curiously, gesturing for him to follow up to their table.

As of the last few days, he'd had a couple of new bits of furniture. Now his usual wooden chairs have been replaced with ones that have red velvet cushioning. Fully restored and an authentic set from 1906, complete with a chaise.

"Please, take a seat -" Aziraphale takes the wine and glances at the label. Not a bad choice at all, 1850 vintage. "We don't? You had clearly mentioned in your letter, a very lovely letter," The Angel smiles just remembering their exchange. "- that you perhaps wanted to have a drink."

He pauses for a moment and thinks. "Is there anything else I can offer you, then, my dear? Any other drinks?" Aziraphale is truly happy either way. "I apologize for my… Current state. I was definitely getting ready for bed, you are much more appropriately dressed." He admits with that same bashful smile, just to clear the air.

Crowley just chuckled "Not tomorrow not ever more, Angel!" He spoke smiling widely, from now own they could rest... Well at least till another Armageddon happened... What the Demon hoped it didn’t. "Bet you dont have either right? Well you dont ever sleep..." he shrugged. The Angel didn’t enjoy sleeping like himself.

He followed the Angel to the table taking a seat "Wow Angel... These ones are gorgeous! Totally match with the bookshop." He spoke impressed with the new furniture "You know how I like red… " he had a similar chair in his flat, similar color. "And comfy." he rubbed the cushioning.

The Demon blushed as red as those chairs "I mentioned b-but doesn't have to be the way I want..." he chuckled nervously. "However I would love to drink with you..." he purred trying to tempt the Angel and taking off his glasses. He didn’t need them when he was with Aziraphale.

The Demon looked at him fondly "Don’t need to apologize... There's not appropriate dressing, Angel, you're just fine. I invited you to drink in a really inappropriate time... Didn’t even change my clothes." he spoke smiling and going to open the wine

"If you don’t mind I will drink wine... Would you join me?" He offered gently. "Besides I really enjoy your company, no matter what you’re wearing..." he spoke in a dubious way Aziraphale could understand the way he preferred. "You sure I'm not interrupting your sleep?" He asked one more time, seeming a bit worried.

Aziraphale couldn’t help himself from smiling widely. They have so much freedom and time now. “I don’t either, which is a bit of a relief, really. I do sleep, you know. Sort of. Mostly relaxing in bed with some books. Then taking a kip if I feel like it.” Though he didn’t really sleep, the old pajamas just made bedtime all the more comfortable.

“You really think so?” Those blue eyes lit up at Crowley noticing his new, precious set of lounge furniture. “I have had them in the works for a little while, you see. Refurbishing and restoring and the whole Armageddon thing was taking a while...” He adds proudly, now everything truly seems in place.

“Oh. Alright. I really don’t mind having that drink so…” Aziraphale tilted his head slightly in interest as Crowley took his glasses off, he truly preferred him without it, even though he did look cool walking around in London with them. “...let me get it all set.” The tone of Crowley’s voice definitely has him on a bit of an edge. Has the Demon already had something to drink?

He quickly shuffles off to his little kitchenette at the back of the shop before returning with two wine glasses.

“I know you didn’t change... But thank you. Ah well, at least you like this old thing.” Aziraphale shrugs, trying to look casual as he chuckles with his ears turning a bit pink. He offers him a glass and with a little miracle, he managed to get the cork off the wine, pouring them both a generous serving in each glass. “Here we are, all too happy to join you.”

Finally, Aziraphale could take a seat, sighing at the soft feeling of the velvet underneath him as he faced his most favored companion by the fire. “Not at all. I was just about to head to bed with my books, nothing else. As you said, I don’t really… Need sleep. You like that better than I do. Cheers?” The Angel raises his glass to Crowley, his smile sparkling a little more.

Crowley was melting each time more with his Angel smiling that way all for himself. He lived for that smile. "Well, I can't say I'm not tired after all that we lived recently, Angel I would be lying..." he chuckled, he was exhausted really, but wouldn't mind spending time with Aziraphale. He was his only exception.

"I do!" He spoke about the cushioning. "I mean... I know my flat is modern and all that but... Well some old fashioned furniture has its beauty right?" He chuckled. "You have a good taste what can I say?" He complimented noticing how Aziraphale was happy with him noticing.

Crowley knew by that tilt of head that he god Aziraphale going... That was nice for their night. He watched him come back with those glasses and smiled, glad the Angel wanted to join him.

Crowley couldn't help but bit his lip as Aziraphale chuckled and his face turned pink, it was so damn adorable. He looked to another direction aware that without his glasses the Angel could clearly see where he was looking at.

"This old thing looks lovely in you..." he complimented again with a fond smile. "I wouldn't look this cute in pajamas" he chuckled. He would look ridiculous in his conception.

He grabbed his glass now full and lifted it in a toast sitting down as well. "Cheers, my Angel" he spoke and took a generous sip of it. "Now... You have any plans, for the post Armagewasn't?" He asked curious looking at him, eyes sparkling.

"True, very true. I'm somewhat tired, too. Which is why my first instinct was bedtime." It does take a lot to tire an Angel out, though Aziraphale is sure that the Armageddon is more than enough of a reason. He glances over to the chair Crowley is sitting on and already looks quite proud, he liked them himself and it seems he isn't the only one.

"Oh but you know my taste, Crowley. I like the more... I guess 'old' things. If you compare it to the crowds now." It feels just like yesterday, just about a century ago when all his tastes were current and he was blending into human society so well. Nowadays, not so much.

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you approve of my new chairs, makes the effort of acquiring them all too worth it." Aziraphale's smile only widens, as he is honestly quite flattered.

He looks down at himself and nods shyly, before those blue eyes look up to Crowley once again. "Oh, you are too kind." The Angel quickly sips at his wine as he tries to gather himself a bit.

"Thank you very much. It is part of an old collection, i’ve had it since 1895. So it is still in good condition, unlike most things you get in the stores nowadays.." Aziraphale shook his head in disapproval, he still tends to ramble on when he's feeling bashful.

After his second sip, he could feel the alcohol starting to settle in his vessel's veins, calming him slightly. "To be honest with you, I'm not… Sure. It's always been about anticipating the end of the world, right? Surely it is the same for you." He cradles his glass and stares into the distance for a moment. "You only have ideas floating about here and there of what you'd like to do, though you're not certain whether you'll have the chance."

"You did mention you wanted to go off together… At the rotunda." Aziraphale turns his gaze back to Crowley. "I considered that heavily, you mentioned something about Alpha Centauri. To escape. Though there's plenty of lovely places here on Earth to see, of course. There's also… Settling a bit." What does settling even mean?

Crowley nodded agreeing about being tired. In other times, he would be sleeping for a half a century or one whole... But now it was impossible with Aziraphale that close. He just couldn't.

"I always found it interesting in you, Aziraphale..." he spoke about his taste "Old fashioned but beautiful and a good taste nevertheless.. " he chuckled taking another sip analyzing its wood and details before they became too blurry to see.

Crowley looked at the Angel as he stared at the distance, just admiring him silently. "Yeah... You're right." He was completely right... They spent the last 11 years only focused on that. Now that they were free was difficult to decide what to do next.

He looked down as the Angel looked at him, blushing ashamed, alcohol speaking. He nodded "settling?" He asked curiously tilting his head. "What do you mean, Angel?" He took another sip.

"And well, I would like to ask if you... Would like to spend some time with me... I mean, we don’t need to be apart now just cuz we're not together avoiding anything anymore..." he chuckled nervously.

The truth was that he didn’t want to be away from his Angel. Not now, not ever. He still looked down ashamed. Couldn't look at him. How could he ask he wanted them to be together? Would Aziraphale understand that?

It definitely catches his attention when Crowley would use his name directly, instead of just saying 'Angel' like he always does. Just as quickly, Aziraphale's eyes were on him a bit more.

"Oh, uh... Yes. I'm glad you think that of my taste," He replies in a murmur, he's sure that's what he had meant anyway, as he is studying the chair he is sitting in. "You've always had more of a… Suave aesthetic, which you do wear and carry very well." Aziraphale wanted to return with a compliment of his own.

At this point, he starts to notice he's mostly through with his glass. Being a good host, he takes the initiative and pours them both some more wine. Now that duties were out of the way, their sides were both out of the way, they didn't have to restrict their time to little brunches and meetings. Worrying whether Gabriel or Beelzebub would suddenly pop up and see them together.

Not for a long while.

All too quickly, Aziraphale takes another sip of wine so he can have a bit of liquid courage. "Um..I don't know… What I mean, really. Just a general idea. Maybe do some of the things the humans do, they always seem to be enjoying different chapters of life." They have partners and spouses, children. The Angel wonders what that would feel like.

"Anyway, a bit of a silly thought. I'd love to spend time with you, though, aren't we now?" He chuckles dismissively at his own previous admission before rising from his chair and making his way over to his record player.

"Maybe we should have some music, probably. Getting a bit quiet in here." Of course, the latest hits he had had are from the 50s, so he hopes Crowley doesn't mind. "Hope you don't mind, I don't have anything like Velvet Underground or the Beatles.." Aziraphale sets the pin down to the current record.

Louis Armstrong's trumpet starts in La Vie En Rose.

Crowley thanks him as Aziraphale serves them once more. He takes a sip himself, more courage right? "This isn't silly, Angel... I like living on Earth and doing human things with you..." he smiled to calm the Angel down. "And yeah we are now... I just..." he sighed "Didn’t want this to end..." he confessed playing with his fingertip along the edge of his glass.

He watched him leave to the record player and smiled alone. "Yeah, some music would be lovely, please turn it on..." he encouraged him, the atmosphere was growing a bit sad and he didn’t want that. He chuckled "Oh that's some good old music..."

He watched Aziraphale come back to his seat quietly. "I wonder which chapter we are now." He emphasized the word... Like they were together. He looked at the fire near them, wondering avoiding those deep blue eyes, he was so deeply in love... He gave another big sip. "I wouldn't mind being a chapter settling with you." He chuckled speaking in a lower tone.

"Of course you do." Aziraphale smiles gently, they always have, which is what lead to them becoming their own side and no one else's.

Didn't want this to end?

"I know, me too." He admits his voice a little quieter now. "I was a bit hesitant to leave the Ritz, though they were closing." That didn't stop them from continuing here. No more time limits and looking over their shoulder.

As the music started to fill the room, Aziraphale immediately feels a bit more at ease, less nervous and as he sits back down, it is obvious he is feeling increasingly relaxed the more he sips at his drink.

"We? Um..." Looking back to Crowley, the Angel blinks slowly and he can feel his nerves trying to wriggle back in, past the alcohol and the easy music. His first assumption is that they are in the chapter of freedom and choice. Though...if he means chapters like human lives, then

"Settling with me? You want to... Live our lives together? I don't-- Don't want to assume at all, of course.." Aziraphale stumbles through his words in an effort to be polite. To not cross the line.

Crowley lifted his gold reptilian eyes looking for Aziraphale's face once he said him too. He swallowed hard at that. So the feeling was mutual? His heart skipped a beat thinking about it.

"That's why I was surprised with your letter and.. Suggested coming back here..." he confessed in a lower tone... Music playing softly in the background. "Thought it was it... You know? Over." He chuckled bitterly, it was hard just to speak. Not only the Ritz closing but... They apart again. It hurt.

He took another sip to make these sad thoughts go away. They were there, together nothing to worry.... He looked down again. "I just don’t want to lose you, Aziraphale." He confessed.

"I like having you near... When you're around I feel..." he smiled "Happy. I can be myself... Truly." He chuckled. "I don’t want to be free now without you." He blinked twice to avoid any unwanted emotion. He ran his fingers through his hair and finished his glass placing it on the table and looking away.

"When I'm with you I feel as close as... Cared as I ever felt in my life." He spoke a little above as a whisper. Alcohol giving him the strength and courage he needed to speak those words.

Over?

Aziraphale quirks an eyebrow at the absurd notion that Crowley is suggesting. What did he think would be over? "It isn't over, Crowley, I don't understand what you mean. It's just... The beginning." Even saying that already makes him smile.

It's the beginning of them getting to do whatever they like, which one of them happens to be spending time with each other. He is a little surprised that Crowley had come to this conclusion.

Seeing him take another drink, Aziraphale mirrors him by sipping himself, he definitely needs a bit more alcohol.

Crowley doesn't want to lose him?

"You… You haven't lost me, Crowley. You won't lose me." His eyes started to widen and he can't help himself, he leaned closer to get a better look at the Demon's expressions, as well as to comfort him. "Please don't worry about that… Not at all."

"I'm - I'm glad and honored you feel this way with me, I..." Aziraphale is definitely feeling the effects of the wine now, so he busies himself by pouring Crowley yet another glass. That's more than halfway through the bottle now. "…I'm happy to start our lives together, more than happy." Maybe the warmth at his cheeks was the intoxication, maybe it was something else.

"If you'll have me. I'll do my best to keep things entertaining." He adds humbly.

Crowley smiled a bit once he heard it was their beginning. It sparkled something inside him... Some hope, something that made him truly happy.

He looked at Aziraphale once he leaned closer and could see clearly how the Angel was truly worried about him. He stared into those big blue eyes seeking some comfort in them. He nodded. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. Being a Demon he was always ready for the worst.

He watched him pour another glass seeing that the wine is almost gone. He feels oddly satisfied with that... He needed to drink that night... He notices his red cheeks and chuckles. "Really?" He before the Angel can take away his hand on the table grabs it.

"Cuz I am happier than words can describe, Angel..." he swallowed hard still looking into his eyes. "And I promise... I'll keep you happy by my side..." now was his turn to blush. He caressed his hand softly keeping Azi close.

"Oh no, don't apologize, Crowley, please." Aziraphale says quickly, shaking his head. He doesn't want him to feel bad about anything, there isn't anything to apologize about. At this rate, they would be finishing more than one bottle of wine and he was just about ready to fetch one of his own. With how many times they've had drinks over the years, he's had a few that were originally the Demon's, having been left behind as a leftover or forgotten.

"Of course -" However, as he sets Crowley's glass down, Aziraphale freezes as he feels a familiar hand on his own. Something about those words melts him from the inside and the Angel's shoulders loosen, a happy sigh leaving his chest. All manifesting into a small, sentimental smile on his lips. "I know you will. You've always made me happy, I hope you know that. Even if we have our… Little tats." He chuckles, sitting back down and squeezing his hand.

Except the way Crowley is now starting to stroke his hand feels a bit more than... _Friendly_. "Wait. Crowley, you mean..." His eyes start to grow wide as he watches his best friend, a fluttering in his abdomen begins. "You mean as...as we...?"

Crowley feels happy the Angel didn’t pull his hand away. Relieved even. He felt that squeeze and felt his insides warm... he feels at home. "We had some tough ones right...?" He chuckled looking at his manicured nails and smiling softly. He interlaced their fingers together.

"I remember when... you tried to reach for my hand on the bus..." he spoke absentminded. Aziraphale didn’t really grabbed it... scared? Waiting for Crowley make the first step? He didn’t know.

The Demon blushes and nods with a wide smile "Aziraphale, tell me, please..." he looked at his wide eyes "What do you really feel for me?" He speaks as he didn’t want to rush things. He wanted to be sure before he could speak how he wanted to keep the other by his side... As a friend or something more.

"Oh we did, for sure." Just days ago, Aziraphale could still recall what it feels like to almost threaten Crowley with his flaming sword. Definitely a bit of a tat.

As soon as he mentions the time at the bus though, the Angel purses his lips, blinking like a deer caught in the headlights. So he did notice that, damn. It wasn't a good attempt at all. The Angel had hoped he wouldn't have to explain that.

The use of his name brings Aziraphale back from his frantic thoughts, his fingers are already trembling in his awkwardness. Such a direct question is definitely so characteristic of the Crowley he knows. In a fraction of a second, his best friend has put him in the spotlight.

The Angel swallows hard and tries to stop his lip from quivering, failing as a result. "I um… Well, you know, I-"

It is terribly difficult to lie, as a celestial being. He may not be with that side anymore, though he is still an Angel. Angels are, originally anyway, meant to be good.

_Truthful._

_No lies._

"I feel… Very fond of you, C-Crowley. I'm - when I was thinking about… Chapters of our lives, I did wonder if you-" Aziraphale blinks a few times and looks down. He doesn't want to ruin something so comfortable, so lovely that's been built for thousands of years.

Millennia of friendship.

"-if you, despite being a Demon of course, if you'd had ever considered something more human. Having a partner - trying something that is a bit closer to… Human relations… Since I see people become so happy when they decide to - have faith." The Angel doesn't even realize his eyes are growing wetter.

"When they decide to give their… Um, hearts a chance to feel… Things… Oh… Oh..." Aziraphale can't hold it anymore, he bows his head and sniffles. "I'm fully aware that may be the farthest thing from your interests - it is inherently a good thing to do and not bad… But still… Oh.."

_To give love a try._

Crowley listened to him intently holding his hand all the time to give him strength to go ahead. He wasn't alone in this whatever was his answer. "Faith?" He chuckled softly. Aziraphale speaking about that was just so... cute. He knew he couldn't lie so the Angel looking for the right words was simply adorable.

"Oh, Angel..." he couldn't help but stand up and come closer him when he saw Aziraphale bowing his head and sniffling. He didn’t know what came to him but he just hugged the Angel tight. That moment he knew he really needed some support. His hand went behind the other’s head caressing his blond curls and the other around his waist the best way he could from the position they were in.

"Please don’t cry." He spoke rubbing his back soothingly. "I know what you mean. Exactly what you mean." He spoke in a whisper letting the Angel cry on his shoulder. "I had considered this, a couple of times in my past." He confessed.

"But... I never thought not Angel or human... not even another Demon would want to spend their lives with me...." he kept holding him while he spoke "But then... You appeared... and you never left...." his own eyes were wetting too.

"You're wrong, Angel, so wrong..." he whispered brokenly. He wanted to give it a try... but how he could? He was a Demon, he wasn't built to love... He couldn't even being his interest. Even his heart belonging to the being wrapped around his arms. His body shivered and he held the Angel's body even tighter sobbing. He wasn't that bad. Not entirely.

Faith was not something Crowley would normally have in his vocabulary, especially in relations to the Almighty but Aziraphale would like to think he might have it there, for the sake of their friendship. "Yes, to believe in... Oh...giving something like that a try and I don't even know.. if you would.."

Now he can't even keep himself together, how awfully shameful.

Suddenly, he feels Crowley's presence nearer and as soon as he realizes that those arms around him, he doesn't hesitate to bring himself closer, pressing his face into his best friend's collarbone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I don't even know what to say… I… I'm awful.." The way his fingers would move through his hair, that's exactly the type of comfort Aziraphale didn't think he needed so badly, yet here he was.

"...I'll try." He gives a particularly loud sniffle to try and keep to those words, though it is difficult.

So Crowley has considered accepting someone into his life as a partner? Like in the way humans do? His heart began to sink as he referred to it in the past tense. So maybe this is becoming a rejection, like he feared it would be. Aziraphale inhaled sharply, nodding against his shoulder. "Of course I won't leave - I - what I said at the airbase, it was...I wasn't serious. I would still... I would still want to talk to you."

Now he feels even worse, though it is best to be honest now. Aziraphale, in a way, is glad that they aren't looking directly each other, since it would be hard to say these words now. To ask such a question.

"Will you um...Crowley, will you... Um.. If you ever consider again, I.." The Angel truly struggles with choosing his sentiments. "..I would accept."

"No you're not awful..." Crowley could never think such a low word to describe Aziraphale. He was just feeling... he was allowed to feel after so long living on Earth. He became native… He could put his emotions out. There was nothing wrong with that.

Crowley heard his words and his heart skipped a beat once again. Was he hearing right? "You would...?" He broke the hug and looked directly into his eyes, he needed to feel his emotions, he needed to see if what Aziraphale was saying was true.

"Would you accept me, if I gave my feelings a try...?" He asked cupping his face with both hands blinking his tears away and sniffling. It was a hard moment... but he couldn’t hide anymore. He even gasped for a moment unable to breathe. Their noses were almost touching, his heart was in his throat.

For now, Aziraphale did feel horrible for being so scattered and having such a hard time expressing what he’s feeling. He had been put on the spot after all, he doesn’t have the natural bluntness that Crowley has.

Aziraphale is a little confused, staring up at his best friend like a lost mouse with those large blue eyes, wet now with tears as he broke the hug. “Of course.. I.. _you’re you_.” At least this time the question was a lot easier to answer. “I’ve always accepted you, always..”

If there were anyone he would accept in his heart, who he would trust with it, it would be none other than Crowley. Aziraphale sees the wetness in the Demon’s eyes as well now, he doesn’t like seeing him this upset, so vulnerable, though he would rather him being able to be open with him. They’re so close, just… Just nearly there. He swallows lightly, his cheeks growing even more flush.

"..Crowley, I… I trust you with my heart. Celestial or not." His voice is so hushed but the honesty comes through so easily. The earnest sentiment reflects in the Angel's blue eyes.

Crowley caressed the Angel's face with his thumbs. "Zira..." he called him by his old nickname, smiling as he heard he was accepted. "I want to give my feelings for you a try...." he confessed softly seeing Aziraphale's feelings reflecting his eyes so clearly. That adorable blush across his cheeks...

He heard he was trusted and that was the final encouragement he needed. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the Angel's closing his own eyes.


	2. Start

Crowley hasn't called him by that name in a long, long time. Not since a few thousand years ago? A few millennia. Those quivering lips start to form into a touched smile, Aziraphale is more than glad that they could give this a try. He nods without saying much more, they couldn't agree any further with this very sentiment.

It all happens so quickly. His vision is blocked with the view of Crowley's sharp, handsome face obscuring everything else, enveloping in shadow as their lips meet.

This is what the human couples would do. Kiss and enjoy it. While holding hands at the park or sitting at the bench. During dinners at nice restaurants.

He can do this too. Aziraphale tilts his head slightly and allows the touch to linger. His hands, which were at the Demon's arms, grip slightly. This is as far as he knows. Surely… Crowley knows what he is doing.

Crowley feels that grip and smiled in the kiss. He knew he was welcomed... He knew that kiss was long wanted. His fingers tangled his blond curls once again caressing them.

But he doesn't go much further. It's just a chaste kiss... He just needed to know if he could do it. If doing that was right. The Demon broke the kiss softly and looked into those impossibly blue eyes.

He swallowed and caressed his face with the back of his hand. Crowley didn’t know what to say... That he was happy? Thank him? Another kiss? He bit his lip and blushed hoping that the Angel didn’t think it all happened just cuz of alcohol.

It was so… warm, completely what he had expected of someone who is cold-blooded but from Hell. It gave some clarity as to why writers he had met, such as Mr. Wilde and that odd fellow Shakespeare, wrote about kisses and affections the way they did.

_A zealous kiss does seal to the indenture of love._

_A kiss does breach the distance between friendship and love._

It all dawns on the Angel as Crowley finally pulls back.

Aziraphale is smiling so brightly in his understanding and joy that he may as well start shining. “…I understand it all now. All the writings...” He murmurs, feeling humbled and rather flattered to being touched at the cheek in this way.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale once the kiss was broken and he couldn’t help but smile to him back. He could swear he was bright. Something in his Angel shone... Was that... Love? He couldn't sense that feeling, unfortunately, but he knew for sure was something really strong.

"Writings, Angel?" Crowley asked caressing his face. He thought he was talking about his books... He should know everything about lovers through them, of course... Did Aziraphale had any lover in his past? He couldn't ask that.

"Tell me about them..." he looked into his eyes smiling fondly, his own eyes shining with love and unwashed tears of emotion... They were in an odd position but the Demon didn’t mind, he just wanted to stay close to Aziraphale, to his warmth.

Maybe it was an odd thing to say and all too suddenly, Aziraphale is broken out of his reverie. He really is awful, drifting away in his thoughts while Crowley is right here. "Yes. Have you ever met an Oscar Wilde? Surely, you remember Mr. Shakespeare?" He asks.

"Now I understand them, a kiss truly does breach such... Distances." The Angel admits with that same smile. "I have their first editions here and I simply remember their poetic descriptions. I appreciated them but now I truly understand." Aziraphale explains, his eyes softening. It normally is between them both, he is rambling while Crowley is mostly listening or making comments out of observation. He always appreciates how much his companion puts up with it.

Even though they're still so close, Aziraphale doesn't pull back, though obviously it is the main reason he's still so flushed. It's too close and comfortable at the same time. "I look forward to the next one." He says, almost in a whisper, almost too shy to admit it but still wanting to express his sentiment. Just like he had done so with the letter.

Crowley nods as the Angel asks him about those two famous icons. Of course he remembered... However, that kiss made the Angel remember of those guys? Wow. That was a lot!

He blushed slightly with his explanation. A kiss from a Demon... Aziraphale turned it into something so beautiful. He bit his lip feeling really lucky. At least he didn’t find it gross or disgusting.

"Well I'm really glad that... Our first kiss is so poetic for you this way, Angel " he spoke softly still caressing his face. He was really happy it brought something that good to Aziraphale... It was an honor.

His last words brought him back to reality once he asked about the next one. Crowley without thinking twice close the gap between them and kissed the Angel again, this time slightly parting his lips, deepening the kiss, seeing how Aziraphale would react

“Wonderful.” So Crowley does remember, so hopefully he would understand, if he has read any of their works.

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” Aziraphale would describe himself not as an old-fashioned romantic, but a fan of old-fashioned romance. Wilde’s poems would always elicit a swooning sigh from him.

Now there is something much better, the actual thing before him and all Aziraphale can do is make little gavotte turns inside.

The last thing Crowley would see is the Angel’s eyes growing wide as he leans in for yet another kiss. This time, Aziraphale is a bit more prepared and he tries his best, he tilts his head and grabs at the Demon even more, closing his eyes.

Except he didn’t really know what to do with that tongue action, despite being so enthusiastic. He pulls back quickly, his lips moist as he takes the moment to speak. “I-I must inform you I am not versed in this, dear. I will eagerly learn, though!”

Crowley could clearly sense how his Angel was in pure bliss in front of him... He just couldn’t believe Azi was that happy with a simple kiss. He wondered how he would be totally in awe with other things they could do together... Things that perhaps he read in less pure books of his infinite collection.

He felt himself being grabbed and could sense how his Angel is totally greedy for attention, something good for him. When he was about to show his abilities with his tongue he felt Aziraphale pulling back quickly and had to blink twice to understand what happened and if he did anything wrong or crossed any boundary.

"Oh Angel, I apologize." He said standing up and going back to his chair. The sight of Aziraphale with moist and pinky lips together with a flushed face is just adorable, he, as a drunk Demon almost couldn’t control himself... So he decided to maintain some distance from him... To avoid any trouble. He feels a bit tipsy too.

He sat down and looked at him fondly "Baby steps... You'll learn how to do this properly in no time..." He spoke chuckling, finding adorable how he was startled with just some tongue kissing... For the Demon it was so normal, and expectable. He wondered if that was his first kiss, but couldn't bring himself to ask that. He poured some of wine for himself into his glass.

"I must say, I know I drank, quite a lot, and I know you did it too." he pointed to the Angel with the glass. "But let put this clear, I'm totally aware of what I'm saying and doing here okay? Not blaming the alcohol." he clarified so the Angel wouldn’t think it was some drunk unthoughtful action or some kind of temptation he was doing there. Crowley could even sober up if Aziraphale wanted him to.

“Oh no – no, no, please don’t apologize at all. I should apologize instead. For needing a bit of guidance.” Aziraphale corrects him quickly, standing up and setting a hand on his shoulder.

The last thing he would want is to discourage Crowley now, not after they had made such a development in their relationship. He sees the way the Demon wobbles slightly, no doubt due to intoxication.

“I know I can, if I set my mind to learning and practicing it... Oh they make it sound so easy in poems...” Aziraphale sighs and rubs at his own cheek consciously. Surely, Crowley has a lot more experience than he does with this sort of thing. He looks at the glass he is pointing at and nods. “I- I know and I understand that. I was hoping... It wouldn’t be because of that.” They could both become sober now if they wanted to, though the Angel isn’t too far gone.

“Will you teach me, please? I... I’d like to be someone you’d enjoy sharing lips with.” Aziraphale hardly realizes it is an odd way to describe a kiss. As now they have agreed to spend their lives together, he is more than determined to make it worth Crowley’s time. It’s happened all too many times that they’ve enjoyed each other’s company and have had to part away for so many reasons.

Now they can stay.

Aziraphale has let him go and sits back in his own chair, hands gathered at his lap before he takes another sip. He refills his own wine glass and then returns to the same position. Trying to run his mind through this whole event. If they are choosing to spend their lives together, they are kissing and caring for one another, surely it must mean…

“We are lovers, aren’t we?” The Angel asks quietly, cautiously.

Crowley just smiled at Aziraphale needing guidance. He couldn’t expect anything different from an inexperienced Angel... But anyway it was cute. He wasn't angry, impatient with him or anything.

"Thinking about poems while we kiss, Angel...?" He chuckled, it sounded so... _Romantic._ It made him blush as he took another sip. Azi changed everything into beauty through his Angel eyes.

Even having more experience in kissing and sexual intercourses, in the field of love and romance Crowley is totally naive. He had no idea if what he’s doing is right or if he’s just being awkward... But he would try his best either way. "No I can assure you it’s not" Azi could totally feel love and adoration oozing from him if he could focus enough. He couldn’t pretend that.

The Demon couldn’t help but laugh louder "sharing lips? Oh Sweet Satan Aziraphale!" That was just so... _His Angel_ to say! So adorable! "Will be a pleasure teaching you... You just have to promise me you'll tell me to stop if I go too far or I do something you don’t like." he promised wiping a tear after laughing. That expression he would never forget each time he kissed him.

When he was in the middle of another sip the Demon coughed softly with that question "Lovers..?" He asked the Angel "What you understand by lovers, Zira?" He asked him back, knowing pretty sure that lovers can be such an awful word if he thought about the whole wideness of it.

The bad meaning of it that surely Aziraphale didn’t think about... Meaning that they could have other people even being together... Meaning nothing serious. Something that Crowley definitely didn’t want. He took another sip to get rid of these thoughts.

"Isn't that what you think?" Aziraphale asks him as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. It makes so much sense this way. Maybe he is a bit of a sap but for a long, long time, he's always observed humans falling in love, humans writing about love, humans performing about love and he enjoys every bit of it. Wanting to follow his calling as Angel, he didn't think it definitely was his area, but it didn't mean he couldn't observe and admire it.

Aziraphale smiles as he sips at his wine a little more. "I trust you Crowley, you've never lied to me." It's taking a while for him to focus but even his instincts are telling him the Demon is being honest. He has no reason not to be, after all they've shared through the years, after all.

"What?" The Angel blinks as Crowley begins to laugh loudly, the flush from his cheeks begins to spread through his ears, bright and red. "That's what they describe it as! I think it's fitting!" He pouts slightly, drinking more of his wine, which only makes the color of his face worse. "I assure you, my word, I will let you know if I am uncomfortable. Just before, I was not...I just thought you deserved to know about my, um, level of knowledge."

Seeing how Crowley is coughing into his glass, Aziraphale cringes slightly and wonders if he's said the wrong thing. Too much? The question in itself is easy to answer, however. "Lovers, in...in love. Sharing affections. Like the famous Romeo and Juliet but without the youth and brashness, like Tristan and Isolde - though she's a bit of a chatty one, her - Odysseus and Penelope. Ah, yes. My favorite." In all his nerves, he's getting carried away again.

"Surely you know their story at least? Loyal Penelope, headstrong Odysseus, for decades they were apart and all he wanted was to come home to his love." Aziraphale sighs with a few slow nods, his smile curling in his swooning.

Crowley looked at him a bit more seriously. "I'm not that... Romantic, Zira, I'm more practical, you know?..." He spoke a bit ashamed and sad. The Demon knew about care through actions, always saving his Angel and showing him how much he cared with Demonic miracles of his own, but words and declarations? He was never good with them, not written or spoken.

Aziraphale was much more this type of being than him. "But as you are as well, I'm up to learn how to be" he smiled. Wouldn't hurt being a bit more clingy and romantic for Azi right? He deserved better.

Crowley feels his heart fluttering with joy seeing Aziraphale that red in the face and pouting. He would have kissed him again if he could. So cute. "Your level of knowledge with intimate actions is low as mine with feelings my Angel... I knew that." he spoke resuming everything and taking a big sip of wine mirroring the Angel. Now they were both really drunk.

"Without poison too I presume…" The Demon spoke once he stopped coughing and chuckled noticing the Angel was getting carried away again. He loved when that happened while he was talking to him.

"I see your point.... And I know all these stories, even some of them not having a happy end..." he wondered looking at his wine. "I guess we are... Lovers right?" He smiled a bit more "But, with one condition" he lifted a wobbly finger

"Exxxxxclusivity." he slurred "You being mine and me yours, only usss…" he frowned a bit "I'm jealoussss you know?" he chuckled while pointing to themselves, joking and hoping the Angel would understand his point in this. They weren't boyfriends or husbands, but for now lovers would do.

“I did have a bit of an idea. You’ve never been too…. Involved with that sort of thing.” Aziraphale nods in acknowledgement, he wasn’t expecting that from Crowley and he knows he shouldn’t be the one to judge at all. “Exactly! That’s the right attitude.” He definitely is very pleased with how they’re getting on and discussing such a tender subject.

“You are more than just practical. I’d say you’re active.” The Angel thinks back on the numerous times Crowley has saved him. “Now I know you would understand this reference - you’re like a black knight in shining armor. I owe you my life, or at least my vessel, so many times.”

Aziraphale looks at him with a thankful, soft gaze. “Despite all this millennia, we have much yet to learn and since… Well, we will be spending a lot more time with each other, that will give us plenty of opportunity.” Just then, he remembers his glass of wine and quickly finishes the rest of it.

That’s basically all the wine, too. Aziraphale nods as he vaguely hears Crowley, now he’s getting up and looking around his bookshop for his own collection of drinks. “We both know very well that sometimes it is their own fault...” He disappears past the shelves for a few seconds before returning with a bottle of vintage whisky. “Here we are.”

The Angel is fiddling with the bottle to open, struggling slightly since he is drunk now but his hands slow down as he turns back to Crowley. “Yes. I believe so.” Already the flush in his cheeks are worsening, from a pink to a soft red. His eyes are on that wagging finger and he starts to giggle.

Giggle like a Victorian schoolgirl breaking the rules.

“Crowley.. My Dear... I... Of course! That’s what lovers do. At least, the good ones.” The jealous type. He should have expected that.

Crowley shook his head agreeing. Never involved before. Never cared or dared to do it with any other being. Never paid attention or as the Angel mentioned gave any chance to his feelings... But now with Aziraphale he felt it was the right moment to do it. For the first time. He trusted that Angel with his life, that was for sure. The Demon never thought about discussing all this with another one, much less an Angel but well look where he was!

He blushed and bit his lip chuckling and looking down "It isn’t all this, Angel, you saved me too... More than once..." it was so good Aziraphale acknowledging about that, he could feel butterflies inside his stomach... Was that what humans called being in love? That reference melted his heart... He felt that his actions were romantic... When the Angel spoke was so clear!

"I... Wouldn't mind keep saving you, you know?" he shrugged. Crowley hoped he didn’t have to but if it happened... He would be ready to be a knight once again if needed.

Crowley watched him leave nodding, lifting a brow. When he was about to ask where he was going he came back with a whiskey, what earned a soft whistle from the Demon. "Wow, Zira..." for someone who wasn’t even planning to drink... That was heavy but the Demon loved whisky.

He watched him giggling and just stand up with a smirk across his face... "You’re ssso adorable... I love when you laugh...." he complimented and wrapped his arms around his waist, slurring softly.

With a snap of his fingers the bottle was opened. He was too drunk to do that the normal way. Crowley grabbed it and took a long sip directly from the bottle in front of Aziraphale, placing it back on the table afterwards.

He pressed their bodies together and cupped the Angel's face with both hands, kissing him passionately and deeply this time. A bit sloppy but he didn’t care. No tongue.

He breaks the kiss and looks into his blue eyes "I... Love..." he stops, lost into that impossible blue caressing his face slowly. "Zira..." he whispers. That kiss tasted like whisky and he wanted more... His vision was blurry and his heart racing, he wasn’t thinking straight, his mind was cloudy but one thing he was sure, he wanted Aziraphale _so bad._

There is no other being Aziraphale has trusted more than Crowley. After everything in Heaven and how his own side made it difficult for him to be true in his intentions, true to his morals, the only one who had believed just like him was Crowley. There isn’t anyone else better to commit living his life with.

“Oh all I do was give you a bit of a hand.” The Angel humbly shook his head, waving his hand dismissively in a somewhat exaggerated way. Even his vision is starting to swim now, maybe he should sober up or at least consider the idea.

Not yet though.

“I know you would, this is why I said I really… Think you’re a good… Very good person.”

Aziraphale gestured to the whisky so he could show it to his companion properly. “I know you like this one. I don’t mind Walker either.” He grinned. It was no ordinary Johnny Walker, it’s a vintage bottle straight from the original factory somewhere in the 1700s. The Angel just knows the right people and sources to be able to get his hands on it.

“Do you? Ah well..” Aziraphale feels at his warm cheeks, trying to be humble in accepting the compliment. “Oh!” He blinks as he suddenly finds himself trapped in Crowley’s arms and he feels the bottle shift in his hand. “Thank you, well that helps.” Before he could even pour the drink though, half of it is gone with a few of the Demon’s gulps.

That was no sip.

“I know you really like this one-“

He can’t even finish. Aziraphale’s words are all muffled out by yet another kiss. Now he’s starting to understand why a kiss may not only be sweet but to some, considered sinful. The way Crowley’s tongue feels against his lips makes him want to open his mouth a little more, so he does. The moment he does, a moan just comes out and suddenly, he doesn’t want it all to end. Messy and fluttery and oh so close.

Aziraphale is only forced back to his senses when Crowley pulls back, his eyes melting in an expression of disappointment.

At first, anyway.

Right up until he manages to string together the disjointed words. The Angel’s eyes widen for a moment before an emotional smile curls his lips. “..oh I...I believe I love..love you too, I..at first I wasn’t sure since I thought love is a human thing and I’m an Angel and then I-“

He’s rambling again and would continue unless interrupted.

Crowley wound have fought back when he was called a good person but now.. He was too busy now doing something better to be bothered with his Angel's comment. He didn’t even let Aziraphale have a single sip... He needed whiskey now more than anything to have courage to go ahead.

He listened to that moan and immediately knows that his Angel is simply easy to turn on.... That was so delightful to know. He needed to go slow but that was impossible the way he was intoxicated. That made the Demon be sure he needed to go ahead... Azi wanted to learn so he would learn. The best way possible. And only with him.

He chuckled listening to how his Angel is suddenly rambling and again pressed his own lips against Aziraphale's to shut him up. This time pressing his body against his and their bodies against the table, he deepens the kiss without thinking twice, opening his mouth, and sliding his forked tongue inside the Angel's mouth. He didn’t hesitate a single moment after hearing he was loved. He couldn’t.

"Sometimes you just talk too much, Zira..." he speaks softly after breaking the kiss... "Now I just want to feel you... May I? Been lingering this for 6 thousand years..." he confessed caressing his face, his other arm still possessively around his waist. "I want... To show you how I feel for you the way I know how to show..." his eyes shone with expectation... He only knew how to do it through actions. However, they would be full of love for sure.

Before Aziraphale could put another in, Crowley was diving straight in to kiss him again and really, that was fine too. He could feel him leaning in and following after his cue, he opens his mouth as well, letting their tongues meet. Even the Demon's tongue feels so different from his own, of course it would. It is, by all definitions of the word, sinful.

The Angel was left completely flushed, lips moist and slightly dazed as Crowley pulled back. "..um.." He struggled to process those words for a moment, they just seemed to be floating around in his mind, mixed with all the pleasure and that sucking motion that the Demon did with his tongue. "..Yes." Aziraphale replies, dumbfounded as he slowly nods. It's all making sense. It's not surprising at all to him that the Demon would prefer to show him, he hasn't really been the type to tell things that much.

He also has a feeling that all Crowley would be showing him are things that he hardly knows. It's very different to read sensual and flowery descriptions of it in books or just watching people show affection in public. This is what they would do behind closed doors. The mere idea of it makes Aziraphale nervous and excited at the same time.

"… _Please take care of me, Crowley_." The Angel tells Crowley quietly, eyes pleasing with him, knowing that is the best he can do aside from put his trust. Aziraphale sometimes thought of himself a bit of a coward. Unwilling to do certain things or explore others, though now, after everything else that has happened, he believes it is time for things to change. There are no more excuses to hold back and hesitate.

_Especially when it comes to the love of his life._

Crowley listened to his yes from the distance... His mind a bit too dizzy and blurry as he drank way too more than his Angel. He cracked a smile as the permission was given happily to continue. He just hoped it wasn't just alcohol speaking and the Angel really wanted that... Cuz Crowley wanted it with his whole being.

"Angel..." he whispered "I promise I will..." he spoke softly kissing his lips and slowly going to his cheek, his jawline, his chin and neck.... Peppering his skin with kisses.

He came all the way back up and whispers into his ear "May I take us to your bedroom, my Angel?" He asked softly and grabbed his hand trying hard to be slow and nice with the Angel, thinking it was his first time. The Demon really didn’t want to scare him.

Aziraphale admires that confidence from within Crowley. How he's sure of what he wants to say or more specifically, what he wants to do. He just goes ahead and does it, unlike him, who would hesitate and feel awkward about it.

He nods, a small smile on his lips as Crowley leaned in for yet another kiss. Aziraphale finds himself gasping as the Demon's warm mouth moves on to his cheeks, his jaw, especially his neck makes him grasp right onto his dark sleeve.

"Yes…" The Angel murmurs back, holding onto his hand as he leads him past the shop and through to the back stairs, which lead to the second floor, his living space. It's a simple, old apartment with the light wood finish, the style hasn't been changed since the late 30s, only refurbished and right in the centre of the bedroom is a four-poster bed.

Complete with hangings and curtains, currently tied back with woven golden cords. His sheets are a soft navy color, thick comfortable quilts of similar hues with a peacock feather patterns.

The right side of the bed is obviously the one he uses because the left is mostly occupied by a pile of books and a few more just scattered about.

"Oh uh… Pardon me…" Aziraphale blinks and hurries over to grab at his books. So much for a romantic bed setting.

Crowley let him be guided to his bedroom, somewhere till now unknown to him. He, even with his vision blurry tried to admire the details of the place, that seemed it had stopped in time. It was really different from his flat but somehow so Aziraphale to be.

He smiled all the way up to his room. Using the Angel's hand as a support, almost tripping as he was just so intoxicated. Unfortunately, he left that good ol' whiskey behind.

The Demon stopped to look at his bed and it seemed big and comfy, nothing unpredictable for someone who enjoyed reading whole night instead of sleeping... He laughed at those books. That was another thing really Aziraphale to do. Sharing his bed with paper.

"Don’t worry Angel, lemme help you..." he spoke smiling and going to carefully place all those books aside. He knew how much they mattered to his beloved so he placed all of them either on his nightstand or a nearby table.

It is nothing short of embarrassing and an obvious picture of what sort of use Aziraphale’s bed mainly served. This is the first time in his ownership that this bed will probably be used for one it’s core purposes. It’s a lot more embarrassing than the wobbly walk that Crowley somehow managed up the stairs when he himself was basically in a similar state.

The Angel is more than glad he didn’t partake in that whisky either.

Aziraphale leaned over to take some of his books and paused, feeling rather bashful about his bed and at the same time, the alcohol seemed to be rushing straight to his head.

“..Thank you... Really.. _Oh_..” He shot his hand down on the sheets to keep himself from fully falling forward before managing to secure the books in his arms. With a quick push, the Angel set them to his spacious nightstand until it was all clear.

It is a bit of an effort but he manages to sit down on the bed. Looking to Crowley for a bit of direction. Should he just crawl all over the bed like in illuminated manuscript depictions? Allow himself to fall back like in the sensual Greek style? Unbutton everything carefully like a Victorian?

Crowley just chuckled but quickly ran to Aziraphale once he noticed he almost fell. He sat down next to him "Angel, you all right?" He grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes truly worried. He was drunk as well, but managing better.

The Demon bit his lip and wondered what they should do next "Zira, you really want to go ahead this intoxicated? He asked softly caressing his hands. He wouldn’t mind sobering up to do it... Maybe when he sobers up and be a bit more aware of his actions the Angel would think better and.... Well Crowley didn’t want him to give up now. He was truly aware of his desires even drunk.

Something told the Demon he needed to be careful with his Angel even wanting to go ahead senseless.

Aziraphale blinks a few times, as it does look like Crowley basically zoomed to his side in some inhuman speed. This he knows the Demon is well capable of. That or he’s simply becoming too drunk at this point. He smiles sweetly as his hand is taken and sighs happily.

 _This._ This is exactly why he would want to continue.

_Why Crowley is the one._

“I told you, I trust you. We’ve been intoxicated together for what? Millennia. Almost basically since the start of time and this Earth.” The only things that ever came out of this experiences were good things so Aziraphale’s confidence is solid. He’s so touched by Crowley’s worry that he feels something wonderful blossoming in his heart.

Indeed, he is fairly sure that it is _love._

The Angel can’t help himself. He leans in to show his gratitude and express that warmth growing within him by initiating their next kiss. Pressing his lips oh so gently against Crowley’s, the best way he knows how.

"Yeah, we did get intoxicated together but not before... _Shagging_..." the Demon completed the phrase with a small chuckle. It was the truth, what if they moved too fast and Aziraphale puked? It would be a mess!

He was just caring about his significant other... Or at least trying to the best he could. He knew the Angel was totally capable of taking his own decision and responsibilities for them... But, he couldn’t help. It was _his_ Zira. And their first time.

Crowley feels that next kiss and his heart races even faster. He instinctively pulls the Angel's hand on his chest so he could feel it. "You asked me to take care of you... That's what I'm doing, Angel..." he spoke in a whisper between kisses. This time tender ones, not full of lust, he wanted more of course.... But that new feeling of care and putting Aziraphale first... _Oh_ that made Crowley soft for a moment. Aziraphale initiated that kiss... That gave him butterflies into his stomach. He wasn't that scared or hesitant anymore...

His hand went behind his back and slowly he laid down with Aziraphale making sure he wouldn’t feel sick. Crowley looked into his eyes once more making sure he was okay before leaning for another kiss "I love you..." he whispered like a seal against his lips.

‘Shagging’. Aziraphale is quite sure he’s never even said such a... Colloquial word in his whole six thousand year old life. Not that the word has existed for that long, though he’s never uttered anything even similar to it.

The kiss confirms exactly what he had felt before, the amazing connection between them that fires up a flame within him. As if he were coming alive in a completely different way. The next thing he realizes is Crowley pulling back, breaking their little bit of contact. Aziraphale’s eyes trail down to his chest and really, the Demon couldn’t try any harder to melt his heart like this.

“You’re doing splendidly... I can see that..” He murmurs, happy to be interrupted with a kiss or two. Knowing Crowley is going to look after him, like he always has, reassured him completely.

The Angel nods and tries to calm his nerves as Crowley begins to lay him down, somewhat thankful he is already in his sleeping clothes. More comfortable and a lot less fussing than if he were fully clothed.

With the Demon hovering above him, Aziraphale can’t help but think about how he isn’t afraid at all. Nervous but not fearful. He looks into those yellow eyes with no hesitance, since he can see how much concern was in them. “... And I you..”

The words managed to spill from his lips before they’re kissing again and suddenly, he feels some sort of pull. Needing more of this. Aziraphale sighs contentedly and tilts his head, both hands travelling up to hold onto Crowley’s shoulders, not letting him go.

Crowley feels that pull and again his courage is fulfilled. The Demon is just so Happy that Aziraphale isn't fearful cuz of him but just nervous... He is nervous as well even having done this in the past... Well, not meaningful sex, not with another being he loved. Just temptations and part of his job as a Demon. Now everything was different. He could even verbalize how he felt... That was a huge step.

His fingers quickly went to the button of the other's pajamas opening it looking for more skin. The state in where they were, maybe a miracle or two would help he get rid of his own clothes that were a bit complicated. If Azi asked for it.

Soon enough the Angel was half naked, taking off that huge "dress" he wore with some struggle and Crowley touching his chest and tummy. He smiled softly. "You're gorgeous you know that, Zira?" He spoke with his voice sweet as honey, but honest nevertheless.

Placing him laying under himself, Crowley began again kissing down his body. He wanted to _worship_ him. Show the Angel how he was in love with his body... His ‘vessel’ as he called.

He kissed his neck, collarbones, chest, stomach, tummy, and all the way back up when he heard the Angel giggling adorably with tickles. That sound was just divine. Just like his moans. Everything that came from him was perfect. He looked into his eyes with a soft expression wondering if Aziraphale wanted to touch himself too.

Aziraphale knows what he is fully capable of, most of the time and he instinctually knows that this would be more familiar to Crowley, being a Demon. He tries not to think of all the other people he would have shared this with, though. They were just different beings, then. Now they’re together and that’s what matters most.

There’s barely a couple of buttons and just like that, the nightgown basically slips off, being a smooth and warm material. It isn’t exactly the most… Enticing thing to wear to bed but he’s all too relieved that Crowley doesn’t seem to mind.

One thing that Aziraphale is quite aware of is that their bodies are the way they are. It is how the Almighty has made them and though they can change their clothes and styles, their appearances will be the same forever.

He notices he isn’t exactly as ‘publicly’ attractive or for the better modern word, sexy as how some people have described Crowley. Even on the street. Sure, he’s neat and he likes to think he is well-put but not sexy.

With the amount of alcohol in his system, it’s becoming difficult to focus on his train of thought when Crowley is moving down his body kiss by kiss. Every little one to his neck has him twitching and gasping out, though anything close to the sides of his tummy instead elicits a giggle from him.

Forcing himself to breathe, Aziraphale sends him an apologetic look with his awkward gaze downwards.

He’s basically only left in his underwear now. The Angel’s breath hitches as the kisses linger near such sensitive skin and...oh. Aziraphale’s vessel definitely likes it, since he’s growing erect.

_Amazing._

“..Um… Are you... Gonna…?” The Angel asks shyly, feeling quite vulnerable at the moment as he is the only one so stripped.

Crowley drinks each of his Angel's noises as his kisses touches his skin. He could keep kissing him for hours to no end if he could... However, he knew he could do more... He wanted to do more and knew Aziraphale wanted too. Those giggles are just marvelous. The most beautiful sound he ever heard...

Crowley looks up seeing that apologetic look and almost chuckles. There was nothing to apologize for… That was just cute and somehow appropriate for the occasion. Besides pleasure, sex should be fun too.

The Demon took a time to analyze the semi naked, half-hard Angel in front of him and instinctively licks his lips, savoring that image. He was just delicious and seemed hot for him, even in that 30s underwear. It was definitely working as he could see the small wet stain that shyly appeared.

"Oh, I’m sorry" Crowley was just so focused on his Angel that for a moment he forgets that he is still dressed up. He wobbly and sloppily starts to undress in front of him till he's only in his underwear as well. It wasn’t the best strip he ever done but well… It was one and he tried hard to be sexy.

A miracle here and another there since his cognition is far away now, due to his intoxication. In other situations, he hoped Aziraphale would want to strip him... It would be a pleasure for Crowley. "Better now? You may touch me if you want..." he encouraged the other with a soft smile.

Every sensation on top of one another is new and Aziraphale is really beginning to understand why humans really enjoyed, well, sex.

_Fornication._

_Sensual activities._

The term he prefers is _making love._

His main concern now is that he is, even in bed, being a good lover to Crowley and trying his best, despite his very obvious inexperience. Aziraphale knows his body’s reaction is completely normal, he’s not bashful about that - he’s more concerned about what to do with it.

Especially with Crowley looking at him like a snake looks at a mouse during dinnertime. He swallows and tried to gather any ideas in his mind. “No… No please don’t be sorry… I…” Before Aziraphale could even get the words out of his mouth to offer, he was beaten to it.

“..Yes… Much better.” The Angel admits with a small smile before glancing down and letting himself have a good look. Crowley’s definitely less leaner than his suits make him appear.

Black underwear. He’s not surprised.

Definitely, he’s a lot more conventionally fit than Aziraphale is.

He nods and smiles, though the smile is a more antsy one. “Right.. Yes...” The Angel slowly reaches for his arms again, sliding his hands right up his shoulders and to his neck, tracing up the side of his face where the tattoo is. The mark of the snake.

Crowley even drunk, knows that his Angel is looking at him with hungry eyes. In 6000 years, he never saw his Angel looking at himself like that, that sparkle in his blue eyes, not even to the most delicious food... He wanted him for sure, Crowley could sense lust oozing from Aziraphale. That was something new and arousing.

He’s half hard as well, all those kisses, that touching, those moans and looks undeniably turned him on... His Angel turned him on in more ways than he could count. It wasn't alcohol... It was pure desire.

He felt shivers once his soft hand slid his skin up to his tattoo and bit his lip closing his eyes. Aziraphale was so tender with his touches... If it happened in any other situation with other person in the state of intoxication they were in, at this time they would be properly fucking senseless... However, with his Angel everything was different. Slowly, meaningful, full of care.

The Demon slowly leaned closer and kissed him again, passionately, his hand sliding down his sides and going softly to the middle of his legs, grabbing his cock carefully and stroking it. He was a bit bolder and a bit more desperate to hear his moans.

"You can ask me where you want me to touch you... Okay Angel?" He whispered against his lips, pulling him close by his waist pressing their bodies together and gasping. Aziraphale was so hard cuz of him. And him only.

Another less-pure kiss started and this time none of them would stop.


	3. Conception

Aziraphale does like to think that being an Angel has afforded him some extra resistance against more impure things, the notion of sex or even that kind of temptation. However, now he's had a taste, it changes everything. This must have been what Eve had felt once she's taken a bite. Then Adam.

Even when given the chance to touch Crowley, as curious as the Angel he is, he opts to touch him rather gently, just wanting to enjoy the opportunity to be close. In all the many, many years they've known each other, Aziraphale has never had the chance to touch him, to be with him in this way.

This appreciation reflects in the Angel's eyes as Crowley comes in closer, happily accepting his kiss and with the third time around, he has a somewhat better idea of how to move his lips. Tilting his head slightly so they would fit against each other nicely. That is the extent of Aziraphale's focus though, since the sudden touch to his groin causes a very surprised moan to ring out from him.

It's like hot electricity spiking up his body, especially right at where he is touching. "...R-Right..." Was the Angel's broken reply as he barely even registers what Crowley is saying. As their bodies press together, Aziraphale feels the warmth reverberating from his partner's body, he _wants_ this level of closeness, he wants to feel it all.

It shows in the way the strength of his kiss changes, in an instant there's plenty more passion as his fingers tighten around the Demon's arm. One hand eventually lets go and slides up to his back, holding onto him.

Crowley could notice how his Angel was really understanding how to kiss properly rather quickly. He wouldn't have much to teach him. He smiled between kisses, licking and nibbling his lower lip to tease him. Now he felt he wasn’t going too fast or doing something Aziraphale might not like.

He heard that moan and smirked, praying Satan the Angel wouldn’t go back. To his surprise he didn’t, so Crowley decided to go ahead. Once Azi's hand is on his back and held into him, he laid over the Angel and pinned him on the bed straddling on him, now kissing his neck a bit more possessively like he always wanted to do, rubbing his own boner against Azi's. "My Angel, _mine_..." he whispered by his ear, letting his desires take him over for a bit...

He knew he had to go slow... However, with Aziraphale giving him permission, was really hard to do it... He needed to test to see how far his Angel would allow him to go. His hands cup his face again and another hot and needy kiss starts. His hips rolled against him and a sinful moan escaped the Demon's lips

What Crowley would do, Aziraphale would try and copy. He wasn’t very responsive as the Angel was totally unexperienced in that… He hoped the Demon didn’t get mad at him for that. He would try and lick at his lower lip, enjoying all the different ways their kisses could become so heated. No wonder couples at the park would kiss for so long and some wouldn’t break apart for even an hour.

He moves along easily with Crowley, feeling a jolt of excitement up his spine as he finds himself pinned to the bed. Every single kiss to the neck is bringing Aziraphale closer and closer to an even greater sense of pleasure, he’s tilting his head back for more and making little mewling sounds the harder he would suck on the skin.

Out of the two of them, it’s Crowley who is managing much better in staying composed. Aziraphale feels like he’s being torn from one sensation to another. A variety of sounds are leaving his throat and he’s trying to just hold onto his him as his vessel is getting all too hot. He gives a particularly loud gasp as he feels himself rubbing against Crowley.

A gasp that is soon muffled by yet another kiss. The Angel’s cheeks are completely red, his already curly hair strewn in all directions even more wildly. As soon the Demon pulls back, needy, desperate blue eyes plea at him.

Crowley could swear his pupils are dilated by now once he saw his Angel's begging blue eyes. He was letting the Demon do whatever he pleased, totally trusting him with his life... That was a lot of responsibility for a drunk Demon. That was the closest to Heaven he ever felt he could tell...

"You're the most beautiful little Angel I’ve ever touched in my whole life..." he whispered as he admired his all deep red face and wild curly hair. He stopped and for a brief moment only kissed his forehead in a fond little action.

Crowley still a bit dizzy, wouldn’t tell the Angel by now what he wanted straight away or just do it, would be too rude for a virgin... That wouldn't work, so he would try to tease him till Azi couldn't hold back himself and spoke out loud what he wanted.

As the Demon was good at teasing, it would be easy. Again, Crowley started kissing from his mouth going downwards. His neck, collarbones, chest, each of his pink nipples, belly... Till his waistline.

"Is it okay if I take these off and kiss you down here, my Angel?" He asked looking up to Aziraphale to make sure he could go ahead, taking all the care in the world with him. His fingers were already under his waistband but he could wait.

Indeed, Crowley’s yellow eyes are almost fully dilated, the black threatening to overshadow the yellow. He’s never seen them like this before. Aziraphale smiles shakily, feeling quite touched by his kind words. “..I’m..I’m relieved..” He manages to say between heavy breaths.

“..I always.. Admired your form, my dear..” Always the handsome and dashing one between them both, Crowley, that’s his personal opinion of things. If he wasn’t so drunk, maybe he’d find a better way to say he just found him handsome.

Just as quickly as it came, Crowley’s red hair is all he can see as he bows down low to kiss all over his body once more. The Angel gives a needy little sounds, arching slightly as his hot lips started working on the rather sensitive skin of his nipples. It’s all starting to become too much, how do humans deal with this and not faint? Or simply implode within themselves?

The words linger in the air for a little while before Aziraphale realizes he is being spoken to and he dazedly looks down, swallowing at the sight of his own arousal barely covered. “Um.. Yes please..” He had a feeling that this would yet be another pleasurable surprise that would bring him to new heights.

Crowley chuckled when he was told he was admired. He knew for sure he was... But well, Aziraphale was an Angel, he should love all the living creatures including himself a damned Demon... He could never imagine that he had that kind of interest or desire in him. “Thank you Angel…” He whispered just being polite.

Again those gorgeous sounds that could easily make Crowley cum right there, came. He was already hard as rock but now, all his attention was given to Aziraphale. He could sense it was too much, but he couldn't help but go ahead, all that trust was all so arousing. Even his past partners totally drowned in temptation weren't that blindly trustful like Azi.

Crowley heard that yes and with a snap of his fingers all those old underwear were gone, folded carefully on the nightstand. Now he had a total vision of Aziraphale's erect pink cock. It was oozing precum and throbbing involuntarily and the Angel should be really aroused.

He grabbed it and slowly licked it from the base to its tip, just to tease him. After he swallowed Azi the best he could, he started working with his forked tongue with his length still inside his mouth. His hand moved as well and the other played with his testicles. He would give him the best blowjob of his life till the Angel asked for... _More_...

That thought made him rub himself against the bed, Crowley wanted to be inside him so bad... Buried deep his Angel, with Aziraphale seeing stars and shouting his name, begging for more... He needed some relief even alone if the Angel was too embarrassed to touch him.

If Aziraphale could trust Crowley for millennia and literally through the end of the world, he could trust him with his body and the most vulnerable areas of him. Even if it is a bit nerve-wracking and a part of it still scared him, he knows it is the right decision to let him take the lead.

He could feel the slight tingle of a miracle being performed and suddenly, he’s free and fully exposed to Crowley. Aziraphale blinks a few times, looking down at himself, he’s never really seen himself in this way and it’s... Lewd and tempting.

Before he could even say anything, a strangled cry rings from his throat as the Demon simply goes straight in and takes him, licking straight away and that feeling of hot and wet - is simply nearly unbearable. Whereas before he had the jolts of pleasure, now it is a sharp constant pang.

The Angel reaches for what he can and underneath his fingers right now is Crowley’s skin so he pushes hard with his fingertips, pressing into him and even lightly scratching.

“...C-Crowley, oh—d-d-dear...!” Aziraphale moans out desperately as he is quickly engulfed in that wetness, surrounding him, stroking him from the inside. He doesn’t know if he can take it any longer since he’s feeling an odd pressure in his stomach.

It’s as if it’s all mounting on and piling gradually that he’s starting to tremble all over. “...I...I think I’m..!” Aziraphale legitimately fears he will explode into little bits of Heavenly energy, he doesn’t know what to do, even though he is aware of what this is. The welding of fluids.

_Rapture._

Crowley feels how tight is Aziraphale holding to him, how violently he’s trembling and he immediately stops what he’s is doing, knowing for sure what could happen if he continued. Of course he wanted to make him cum once, twice, three times... But for a first time... It could work him out and scare his Angel.

"Oh Satan, Angel!" he chuckled, his lover was just _too_ sensitive. He should have predicted that beforehand, for a being that had never been touched. Thank God Aziraphale at least told him _before_ it happened.

He let him go for a brief moment and thought there were other ways he could show pleasure to his Angel. He smirked to his red embarrassed face.

"Love, let's try something different, okay? I don’t want you... Messing yourself before the right time...." he spoke chuckling being immensely patient. With a snap of his fingers they were lubbed, Crowley smiled and started pressing one against the Angel's entrance.

Soon he was stroking him, slowly and carefully and pressing that finger inside his Angel, trying to look for his sweet spot, something that Aziraphale for sure didn’t know existed.

The Demon himself was painfully aroused, and he hoped that he could at least cum inside the Angel, but for now, he only focused on his reactions... If Azi was really enjoying what he was doing so far. With another snap, his own underwear was gone. He moaned feeling his cock against the sheets. "Fuck.." he cursed under his breath still working on Aziraphale.

There is no word in the English language, or the few languages Aziraphale had come to know over the years, that could describe both relief and horror at the same time.

_Not even one._

It’s the feeling that floods through his system and all the Angel can do is stare at Crowley with absolute shock while panting. What is going on?

“..Wh-what?” Aziraphale quickly grows more worried, had he done something funny that turned Crowley off? He really hopes that’s not the case. He doesn’t find anything he’s doing funny or maybe he’s missing that the Demon already knows? As much as Aziraphale is enjoying this, there are too many moments that he’s becoming so self-conscious.

Try something different?

“..I was trying... Um, not to..” The Angel murmurs, looking down like a kicked puppy. The shyness doesn’t last because next thing he knows, he’s somewhat dripping down there for some reason.

Wait, he figures out the reason.

His eyes widen in realization, remembering the words of Mr. Wilde and a Macedonian prince named Alexander.

“My… My dear are we-“ The words never manage to leave his mouth since they’re soon replaced by a quivering cry. At first, it is a different, odd feeling and though he felt a bit of pain, the moment he winced - it’s gone.

Especially in his drunken state, the Angel is absolutely confused. Aziraphale felt his finger moving in deeper until there is a blunt twinge of pleasure from within him, right against his inner walls that had his hips twitching, a surprised moan ringing from his lips.

“C-Crowley that’s.. _ohh_..!” He looked down and saw the Demon was totally naked now, what made him throb with expectation. Crowley was so gorgeous through Aziraphale’s eyes.

Crowley after noticing all the faces and words that slipped his Angel's mouth, denouncing he was scared he did anything wrong... Tried to calm him down. He lifted his head a bit to look at him after that strangled cry.

"I know you were trying to do everything right, Angel, it's okay, you're doing perfect for me..." he guaranteed him. If only Aziraphale how he was so painfully turned on right now. "Just relax... I got you...." he whispered loud enough Aziraphale could hear, fingering him in the process. "I’ll take good care of you...." he promised rubbing his thumb on the tip of his cock, leaking precum like a faucet.

"And yes we are...." he spoke while after a couple of minutes of one finger, the Demon decided to add a second one... "Is that good, my Angel?" He could tell by that surprised moan and his hips moving it definitely was. Now the pressure against that sweet spot was with double strength.

Crowley bit his lip and moaned softly when his cock twitched against the bed. "You feel so good..." he complimented purring. "I couldn’t let you cum so quick..." he chuckled and licked the tip of his cock softly. "You taste amazing." As sweet as he had fantasized.

Aziraphale nods nervously, believing what Crowley is saying. Therefore, he’s doing this alright. He doesn’t want to ruin such a beautiful experience between the both of them just because he’s very new to it.

He always likes the way Crowley would lower his voice, he sounds so calm all the time, and that’s all he needed to listen and relax. Aziraphale opens his legs a little wider to give him better access, whimpering as he touched his cock once again. It’s still so sensitive and even the slightest stroke had him shifting his hips a bit. Yes, Crowley is definitely taking care of him now, he didn’t doubt that.

“...Yes..” Aziraphale lets out a slow breath as the second finger finds its away inside of him. Now it’s starting to feel… Bigger and that slightly full feeling is strangely satisfying. “It’s- it’s good—!” He manages to say before both the fingers start to work on that little spot once again, it’s amazing. Nothing even hurts.

Which is what leads the Angel to believe he is ready. He knows what’s coming next. “...C-Crowley—“ Aziraphale stutters his name, followed by a noisy gasp as he watches the Demon’s forked tongue right against him, licking. “..Am I? I’m.. I th-think I’m ready..”

He can take it and now he’s eager to understand even more about what the poets would croon about. The passions of their words and lines.

Crowley only smiled wider once he noticed Aziraphale opening his legs. That seemed like a clear invitation. God, now was hard to control his arousal and boner... He would need to do something about that and soon.

"Oh is it?" He chuckles knowing it should feel even better soon if Aziraphale allows him to go ahead just like he wants. He raises his head as he heard his name being stuttered and smirks. "Ready?" He purrs softly.

Crowley quickly change position and soon he is in the middle of Aziraphale's legs spreading them wrapped around his waist. With a snap of his fingers his cock is already lubbed. He couldn’t waste more time as it was going from the point of irritating to really painful. He stroked it softly before positioning himself.

"Angel..." he spoke to grab his attention once again "You know what I'm gonna do now...I promise I’ll be gentle.. Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop." he speaks with a soft and calm voice as he starts pressing himself against his entrance. "Fuck..." he cursed under his breath and bit his lip moaning his name. "Zira... - _Ah_ -" he started the process painfully slowly.

Aziraphale stares up at him, nodding slowly in confirmation. He won't back down and be scared now, he won't allow his nerves to get the best of him. "..Yes." He manages to whisper breathlessly, at this point the Angel wonders how much more he can take.

He even watches Crowley lift his legs up, realizing now that they are somewhat thick and hoping that doesn't deter him. No matter how much he might want to change it, Aziraphale's body will never change. Unlike humans who grow up and can manipulate their bodies through surgery, exercise or diet, their forms are determined from the moment of creation.

They can manipulate their clothes, hair and other cosmetic changes, but he will always have naturally white hair and Crowley red. He will be the same height and so would the Demon.

At least, that's what he's always known.

"..I know you'll do it.." His voice climbs an octave as a sign of his anxiety, but Aziraphale isn't wavering. He stares down briefly in amazement at Crowley being so… _Exposed_ and somehow - that's exactly what he imagined what a mighty Demon appendage would be. He doesn't have much time to look since just like that, he is pushing in, right through his entrance.

The Angel tenses with a moan and arches back from the bed, his walls convulsing in excitement as they come in tightly to squeeze and draw Crowley in further. It's all so hot, so full that Aziraphale doesn't know what to do with the feeling.

Yes, now he understands why many enjoy being engulfed. It's overwhelmingly intense.

Crowley for a brief moment just stares at his thick thighs and smiles seeing how he's _tasty_. He grabbed them firmly, noticing how his skin is soft, good to touch and bits his lip. His Angel is really gorgeous and hot, he feels so lucky.

"I hope you like what you're seeing Angel... Cuz I'm _so in love_ with this heavenly vision of yours..." he confessed while pressing himself inside the Angel, feeling each inch being engulfed. It felt amazing.

He feels his back arching and it somehow makes easier for him to enter his hole. He grabs his waist for support and within moments, he's inside the Angel, gasping, feeling his walls pressing him deliciously. He takes a couple of seconds enjoying the feeling till finally reacting.

"You're so tight, Zira..." he compliments and bends over the Angel looking for his lips to another passionate kiss. His face is so deep red and adorable he can’t control himself. "Tell me when I can... - _ah_ \- move..." he moans again against his lips, his whole body trembling with excitement.

He wants so desperately to fuck him... However, Crowley knows he needs to be slow... He doesn't want to hurt his Angel... That needed to be their perfect first time. And he knew he wouldn’t last long so sensitive Aziraphale was. His cock was already pressing his prostate in that position.

He lifts a hand and caresses the face is his Angel smiling to him. Besides extremely aroused Crowley is really happy as well. Being able to finally make love with the love of his life for 6000 years.

Aziraphale jumps slightly at the feeling of his thighs being grabbed and gives Crowley a curious look. He does happen to have soft skin because he enjoys caring for his vessel, with lotions and soaps, mixtures that he’s trusted for years. For example, milk soap. Gentlest thing there is.

“..I..I do.” The Angel only murmurs, he does like what he see but he’s so caught up in all the sensations he’s hardly able to think straight. In some sense, he is a bit blunt and more directly honest due to his intoxication.

It’s that sudden thrust all the way in that has Aziraphale trembling and clutching on for dear life. It’s all so much. He can feel the way Crowley would throw inside him and it would grow and spread throughout his body, like he is throbbing with heat and pleasure. It’s absolutely blissful.

Being ‘tight’ is a good thing, hopefully. The Angel notices Crowley leaning in and pulls him down so they could kiss once more. “Just move.. Please..” He utters quickly between kisses, he’s curious to feel everything, to lose himself and understand how lovers could drown in such lustful passions.

As Crowley shifted slightly in position, Aziraphale feels him pressing right against that little sensitive spot from before and his legs twitch in response, he lets out a nervous moan that is quickly muffled by a kiss.

It’s much more than just two fingers and he’s almost afraid to see what would happen next. He finally releases the Demon from the kiss, smiling dazedly as he really is enjoying everything Crowley is giving to him.

 _He’s glad it’s him and no one else._ Someone he had been in love since the beginning of time.

Crowley was waiting for his permission to go on, and as soon as it was given the Demon began moving slowly at first, feeling Aziraphale's walls clenching and unclenching around him. He gasped and his golden eyes rolled to the back of his head from pleasure "Oh my Angel..." he moaned.

Soon he was moving in a steady pace hitting his prostate with a bit more strengh than before. The Demon held the Angel's body feeling his legs twitching He kissed his neck softly between moans by his ear.

His whole body was trembling from pleasure and he whispered sweet nothings to him, in the lines of how he was happy, how much the Angel meant to him, how it felt amazing inside him, how much he loved him...

He knew both of them wouldn't be able to last long that way, but lots of thoughts crossed his mind and lots of feelings his heart, he's almost overwhelmed with emotions and his voice breaks denouncing that "Zira..." he calls his Angel as he hugs him tighter and starts thrusting him harder almost mercilessly.

Aziraphale's moan was a drawn out one as Crowley began to move, just nearly out and then fully in again, pressing right against his spot. His toes curl at the sensation and he lets his body react to its instinct, now he's bucking to meet every thrust.

It's one burst of molten pleasure after another and the Angel now feels like he's in the licks of an amazing flame. That's why many writers have compared making love to being on fire. Aziraphale doesn't ease on his hold over Crowley's back, one hand holding onto him by the neck desperately as those sweet words flowed into his ear.

He's amazed that the Demon could even manage to have coherent thoughts and talk like this, he's hardly comprehending anything at this point.

_Just the pleasure. Their bonding as one._

"....Y-yes..!" He isn't even sure if that was a response to the calling of his name or an encouragement for Crowley. Aziraphale feels his pace quickening and he starts basically bouncing off his groin now.

It's a barrage of thrusts, one after another, overtaking all the sensations in his body into just one united feeling of bliss. Then it's that same mounting pressure, except now it's his whole lower body, stemming from within his walls.

"C-crr--I c-c---I just---!" The Angel whines out, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. This is how humans must truly enjoy the act, which then of course, for men and women, would lead to children.

If he could have children, he's sure they would be pleasant little ones. Maybe even twins. _Wouldn't that be lovely?_

Crowley just savored each of his Angel’s reactions and noises. Only he could hear Azi and he felt somehow blessed by that. Each time he moved and the other body meets his own is just marvelous. Like they were dancing in the same melody... Like they are one.

Crowley after some times shagging with other people managed to have full control over his own thoughts, actions and words while moving. He could focus on more than just one thing at that time and tried his best to give Aziraphale the best experience he could have with him through all his senses at once.

He can feel his Angel holding onto him and that is a lot even for himself, he kisses him desperately hearing his voice breaking and tears wetting his face. Is Aziraphale that emotional? Is he feeling so much pleasure? He just hopes he isn’t in pain. Crowley can totally feel how the Angel is growing warmer and different kind of thoughts invade his mind as his tongue enters the other's mouth.

' _Family_ ' Is the word that appears for him. He wants to have a family with his Angel, he doesn't want to be alone, not now not ever. He doesn't want this to be one thing one night only... He wants Aziraphale for the rest of his life... Maybe who knows... A little house in the woods with kids...? They had been taking care of Warlock for 11 years, they could raise a kid together, maybe more than one...

Right after this thought the Demon cums hard inside the Angel with a strangled moan, crying in pleasure, not able to hold himself back anymore. That vision is just so beautiful, is just like a dream come true moving in with Azi and kids

"Azi....Aziraphale..." He spoke shakingly closing his eyes shut trying not to let fall those stubborn tears from his eyes and still thrusting inside him, enjoying that warm sensation a bit longer. "Oh my..." he shivers again. It's all too much he can't even explain or understand what's he is feeling.

It’s like that exploding feeling but now it’s even worse. Aziraphale loses track of time, he doesn’t know how many minutes, how long they’ve been here, he only knows that he’s here, enjoying this moment with Crowley.

Maybe with some time, Aziraphale could get used to this, he wouldn’t be so helpless and simply desperate for every bit of pleasure the Demon bestows upon his body. He is fully aware that Crowley has basically taken over more of the work and he’s determined to reciprocate more in the future.

For now, his main focus is not fainting or turning into little Divine bits of power.

It’s the emotion and pleasure all at once. In all his years of existence, the Angel has never felt so alive, in a shared way with someone else.

Aziraphale adventurously strokes his tongue against Crowley’s, every time they’re not speaking or moaning, he’s pulling him down for yet another kiss. This is becoming addictive, quickly.

Just at that moment, Aziraphale feels a twinge inside of him, like a bell ringing in the distance, a Divine sort of energy. Then once more, it happens.

He assumes something must have changed within him since he’s participating in a human, lustful act. It’s no matter now, Heaven didn’t need to know about it and there’s no way they could. He blinks before reality comes crashing back down, all that pleasure runs like a wave through his body, making him tense and spasm.

“.. _oh_..I can’t..I—-!” Aziraphale barely manages a warning before he feels the sensations come to a crest, a gloriously warm ripple that spreads through his body. His walls clench like there’s no tomorrow and he makes a mess of himself, spurting graciously all over his stomach and the sheets. It’s the essence leaving him and the Angel is left trembling on the bed, eyes scrunched closed and fingers sliding off Crowley’s sweaty back, having lost his grip.

Crowley once he comes back to reality is and back aware to his surroundings noticed the grip around him is loosen and that the Angel definitely had came. All those gorgeous sounds only could be cuz of that. He smiled but quickly managed to lift his body and look at him.

"Angel you all right?" He speaks full of concern cupping his face with one hand and wiping his tears scared it was too much and he had passed out. He sniffles and bit his lip "That was so amazing..." he whispers.

Crowley decided not to pull out of him, not yet. It was so warm and good inside of him, he didn’t want to let him go. All those thoughts are still running through his head and he’s still a bit confused...

Why in a moment of lust and sin he was thinking about family and kids? That was just so strange... Never happened before. Was the alcohol?. He decided not to share with his Angel tho, just taking care of him now.

"Please talk to me, did I hurt you?" He kissed his forehead now caressing his curly sweaty messy hair. "Sweet Satan you were just perfect... " he chuckled pecking his lips taking care of his Angel once more.

Aziraphale’s vision bursts into stars and he loses sense of space and time. He was quite close to fainting right then and there and he can feel sleep beckoning him to give in.

Luckily, his vessel is resistant enough and he manages to stay aware. Conscious. He opens his eyes slowly to a blurry vision of his concerned Demon.

All yellow eyes and worry.

“Mm... Yes...” It’s only then that Aziraphale remembers his eyes and cheeks are wet. Why is Crowley teary too? He didn’t quite notice before. “...Are _you_ alright, dear?” He asks slowly, realizing his voice is croaking from all the moaning earlier.

Something feels different now, though it must have been because he’s lost his virginity.

That must be it.

Aziraphale blinks a few times to clear his view, since he can still hear Crowley trying to say somber thing. “No... I’m... I’m not hurt.” He smiles against his lips, feeling that now-more familiar kiss. “I’m perfectly alright… Since you’re here.”

It’s amazing how Crowley is so collected after such an intense experience, it feels like his brain, as much as it is Divinely powered, is still restarting. Aziraphale could tell his vessel is also quite exhausted, after all they’ve been through today already.

Crowley sighs in relive seeing that his Angel is okay. "I’m good… Just a bit emotional... That's all..." he spoke sniffling and forcing a smile. "I'm just so, so happy I’m with you, Angel..." he whispered overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn’t help, it was the best moment of his life so far.

The Demon just lays for a moment on his chest hearing his heart beating. For a brief moment, he thinks again how it would be nice hear another heart beating... Of a little child, a small being... He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls out the Angel, laying next to him and hugging him tight.

He needed to be centered to take care of his Angel if he needed anything, and quick. Crowley knew it was all a new experience for Aziraphale and it could be a bit scary as well. He just wanted to make sure everything happened the best way possible.

"I love you." He muttered by his ear as a seal of his feelings. The Demon wondered about sobering up now... But didn’t know if it was a good idea or not. He knew he would still love Azi even sober. "I love you so much." He whispered and closed his eyes, his hand tangling his blonde curls.

"I can see that..." Aziraphale starts to smile, though it's taking a while for him to be fully aware of his surroundings, save for Crowley him. "Good to know I'm making you happy." Now, his grasp of language seems to be returning in a better form.

He reaches up with a shaky hand to gently touch the Demon's tufts of red hair as he pressed his face against his chest. What he did not expect was the sudden shift and the Angel suddenly gasps, all that… Wetness down there is just unusual and a little chilly. The feeling of emptiness that comes from that is even more odd.

Aziraphale wasn't even sure if he liked it or not. The next thing he knows, Crowley is beside him and he sighs happily as he is pulled close. "I love you too..." He murmurs softly, he can't keep the smile off his lips, even when it is a tired one. "I'm… Thankful you have decided to spend this new life with me."

Though he's the one out of the both of them who's much less likely to fall asleep, the Angel is still intoxicated and rightly fatigued. Within seconds of closing his eyes, Aziraphale is asleep soundly.

Saving the world from the apocalypse and having a great day at the Ritz plus passionate love-making is pretty big schedule, even for him. There is a light snore that sounds from the back of his throat.

Angels could snore.

Crowley a couple of minutes after the Angel fell asleep as well... He enjoyed very much sleeping and together with Aziraphale only made everything even better.

However, before, he snapped his fingers and both of them were clear... He knew how much the Angel didn’t like messes.

"You're welcome..." he mumbled and soon was unconscious.


	4. Date

Time went by. After that night, Angel and Demon became closer. They assumed themselves as lovers and started trying dating. Crowley thought it was a good idea making baby steps in their relationships since Azi told he was going too fast for him.

He, after a month of that memorable night, decided to celebrate their first month-versary with a date at the Ritz. The Demon was trying hard to be romantic and sweet even this being the first proper relationship he had in his life.

He went to the bookshop by the time it closed to pick him up. He was with a soft smile, it would be a surprise he hoped Aziraphale enjoyed. Crowley just entered and looked for the Angel.

"Love, where are you? I came here to invite you to something..." he purred looking around for Azi.

Aziraphale noticed something peculiar as the days rolled by. Time is already a very transient thing to him and yet - yet spending it with Crowley makes it all feel much faster. He’s enjoying everything and every minute they are in the same vicinity as each other.

It’s like before but better. A whole new level.

One thing Aziraphale also liked looking forward to is that tick of the clock to 5, so he can flip the sign that says Closed, so this time he doesn’t have to shoo customers away one manner or another. He’s walked back to his corner desk so he can browse a new archaeology catalogue to see if there’s any books of note.

That, or the pile of sheets he has on the other corner, something he has had in the works for Crowley.

The Angel decided he would choose once he gets back from the kitchenette with a snack. Aziraphale is walking out holding a platter with a slice of chocolate mousse as he sees Crowley nearly walk into an aisle of shelves.

“Here! Just here, dear.” Aziraphale smiles brightly at the sight of his lover, happy to peck his lips as soon as he comes close enough.

Crowley smiles "Rough day?" He asks as he sees the Angel with that chocolate mousse, normally Aziraphale eats sweets when he has to deal with lots of customers and he’s tired. However recently he had been eating a bit more than he normally would and the Demon noticed that but didn’t dare to say a word. He didn’t mind really Aziraphale being a bit... Thicker.

"You know what day is today, Angel?" He asks as he follows him to the table and sits down with him to watch the Angel eats his treat. "And by the way are you busy tonight?" He looks at that pile of sheets before taking off his glasses to see him better. He wouldn’t mind just staying in, as long as his Angel was happy.

“Oh, no. It’s been a smooth day, very easy.” Aziraphale had about two people in the shop. One he could help, the other, he could not. So he spent most of the day just sorting one of the shelves. He just felt like a snack after all that, there was no harm in it, so why not indulge.

The Angel is all too thankful that one of the nearest bakeshops still did phone delivery and cash. He prefers to call. Supporting other small businesses.

“Yes! It’s a Saturday evening so the shop is closed tomorrow.” Aziraphale answers with delight as he sits and starts on his mousse. It’s also been exactly a month since that night, though he’s probably the only one counting.

He sees Crowley leaning over his pile of sheets in the corner of his eye and with an alarmed wave of the hand, he miracled them away into the shelves nearby. “Ooh, extra mess, I’m afraid. I’m all good for the evening though. Why?” He chuckles nervously before continuing to eat.

Crowley chuckled "Sometimes I wonder if I stood here helping you in the most busy days… How it would be..." he joked but half talking seriously. Living together with azi wouldnt be a problem, not even work with him... After the Apocawasn’t he hadn't been doing many devilish works so he was kind of bored and Aziraphale's company was the best thing he could have.

He didn’t want to bother or disturb his Angel with his work but... It was a great excuse to spend his days together. "My flat is just so boring and lonely..." he chuckled.

"It’s our month-versary" he spoke smiling watching him get rid of that paper "I came here to ask you on a date." He said all proud of himself. "I didn’t forget our special night.." he blushed slightly. "And I've been really happy sharing the past days with you..." he looked at him fondly watching the Angel eat. "Just wanted to thank you..."

“You should know by now there’s hardly any busy days, my dear.” Aziraphale says with a smile, he prefers it that way too. “Though you are more than welcome to keep me company, spend more time here, if you think you’ll enjoy the company of my tomes as well..” He side glances to the aisles of books, most of them aren’t even arranged.

There’s always something new coming in and then the Angel gets distracted into studying it, reading, researching about it, rather than focusing on the rest of the shop. It’s a common cycle he had already accepted.

“A month… Versary?” Aziraphale pauses after swallowing a piece of mousse. “Oh! I see! A month anniversary. Indeed it is...” He replies fondly, looking down somewhat bashfully for a moment. “I haven’t either, how could I, dear? Unforgettable.” He shakes his head slightly.

“You don’t need to thank me, I must thank you. I’ve only done what has come naturally. From in here.” Aziraphale pats his chest adorably.

“Though yes, I’d like to accept your proposal for a date. Would it be alright with you if I finish this and get ready?” The Angel asks hopefully.

Crowley simply smiles at Azi inviting him to stay. "I wouldn’t mind sharing your company with them..." he chuckled as Aziraphale spoke about his books as they were people. He decided he would try to spend more time there and see if the Angel really enjoys his company.

Crowley almost discorporates from how cute and sweet is his Angel patting his chest. He bits his lip and blushes profusely, giggling. Inside his mind, he could just rip off his clothes and take him right there again. But focus. He would have made a joke like 'I didn't know your heart told you to shag me hard' but he just thought to himself.

"Absolutely." He purrs and leans closer for a chocolate flavored kiss. "Take your time..." he speaks oozing love and adoration admiring his Angel. "The reservation is for 7 only." They could cuddle a bit before if the Angel wanted... Some kisses perhaps. Crowley was a bit needy these days... However, he would never admit that.

“You wouldn’t? Well, that’s splendid. You know my door is always open to you.” Aziraphale nods with some excitement in his voice. He definitely is looking forward to seeing him during the shop hours more often, another chance to spend time together. That’s the bit he’s excited about the most.

“Thank you...” At first, Aziraphale would miss cues for a kiss and not realize what he was trying to do but now… He’s getting it. He leans in at the right timing for a bit of a kiss, continuing to eat the last of his mousse once they had pulled back.

“Brilliant… More than enough time to be ready, maybe even a little early.” The Angel blinks as he remembers something and holds up a finger.

“Oh! Now that we have time, perhaps I can show you something interesting that has come into the shop today. May I?”

Aziraphale smiles and stands up, setting his empty platter down and making his way over to his desk, lifting a dusty, thick book with a maroon, hardbound leather cover. “Now it’s not too high tier but it is a niche type of book.” He carries it over carefully and opens the cover to reveal the title - _The Classical Musings Of Llewelyn._

The title is hardly noticeable since the design of it is so fancy, it’s surrounded by a wreath or some sort of halo with large baby cherubs flying around it. There’s at least ten of them with their chubby cheeks and innocent smiles.

"Just gimme a thing of two to busy me here and I’ll be happy to help..." Crowley smiled "Or I can be the serpent that keeps the bad customers away..." he joked wondering if he could take a nap as a snake on some shelf. He wouldn’t mind being his pet.

Crowley nods noticing the Angel's excitement to show him the new thing. He pays attention lifting a brow of curiosity. "Oh what is this book about, Angel?" He touches it noticing the little cherubs flying on its cover reading its title. "Did you order this?" He looked at him smiling.

“I can definitely do that.” Aziraphale likes the idea of scaring away customers even more. He giggles and nods eagerly a couple of times. “Yes! I’d enjoy that. Just… Keep most of them away, please. I would very much appreciate that.” The only customers he really accepts are other collectors who he can trust with the books.

“It’s a book of mostly poems, though what sets it apart of the unusual design...” Aziraphale turns the pages gently, revealing lines of limerick; all surrounded by baby Angels, there’s two to three on every page in varying spots. “Yes, I ordered it. Somebody came to drop it off today. I like unique books like this.” He shrugs happily before closing the tome and setting it down.

“Now let me get in tip-top form!” The Angel announces before scurrying upstairs to his apartment.

Crowley stored his idea of a pet snake to scare customers and keep his Angel happy... That seemed like the perfect job for a Demon.

Crowley watches as the Angel talks about that book with curiosity. There are baby Angels everywhere... Why did Aziraphale ordered that for? He watched him leave and went back to the book to wait for his Angel.

Crowley opened the first pages and could read a poem from William Blake’s ‘Infant Joy’ 1789:

_I have no name_

_I am but two days old.—_

_What shall I call thee?_

_I happy am_

_Joy is my name,—_

_Sweet joy befall thee!_

_Pretty joy!_

_Sweet joy but two days old,_

_Sweet joy I call thee;_

_Thou dost smile._

_I sing the while_

_Sweet joy befall thee._

He chuckles as it's just so adorable... Again more thoughts of babies and a family invades his mind... It seems like a true joy. Did Aziraphale think like that?

After that he turns the page and reads one from Christina Rosetti "I know a Baby"

_I know a baby, such a baby, -_

_Round blue eyes and cheeks of pink,_

_Such an elbow furrowed with dimples,_

_Such a wrist where creases sink._

_‘Cuddle and love me, cuddle and love me,’_

_Crows the mouth of coral pink:_

_Oh, the bald head, and, oh, the sweet lips,_

_And, oh, the sleepy eyes that wink!_

Now Crowley bits his lip. That was like she was describing _their_ baby... Well at least the way it could be... Similar to Aziraphale... A tiny little blonde Angel baby... But he was a Demon... Could a hybrid be born? His head was really full of thoughts about it by now. At the time went by Crowley was just growing more and more confused with his thoughts and feelings.

Though Aziraphale is still fully dressed for work, he doesn’t feel like he is in ‘tip-top’ condition. He looks over the mirror to make sure his hair is not too out of place and touches up with what he always uses- baby powder.

A little bit around the neck and hands to freshen up, rather than loud perfumes. Then, he changes into a different colored vest, a pale blue one rather than his usual taupe.

Once he is happy with his presentation, the Angel makes his way down and back to Crowley. “All ready! Oh, you’re having a look at the book? It’s quite a collection, isn’t it? Madame Llewellyn basically filled it with poems that she liked. So it’s basically an anthology of other writers with her favorite subject being her baby.” He walks over slowly and looks down on the pages. “A baby shower present she gave to herself. Therefore, it’s the only one of its kind.”

That and the unusual layout made it a truly custom, niche book.

Aziraphale simply loves the collection and the quirky design of it.

Crowley is still reading other poems once his Angel suddenly appears and he startles. He immediately places his glasses back cuz he’s getting way too emotional with those poems and he doesn't want his Angel seeing him like that over.... Babies.

He looked at him with a soft smile across his face "You're gorgeous, Angel, blue just fits you." he compliments leaning closer and sniffling him while clearing his throat "Is that baby powder?" He asked chuckling. The Demon himself was wearing his favorite cologne for the special occasion, the one he knew Aziraphale liked.

"Yeah, I was reading some poems... I liked it." He smiled fondly closing it and touching its cover carefully with his fingertips over a baby cherub. "But tell me, Angel, why did you order a collection with poems about babies...?" He asked curiously looking at him.

“Ah… You’re too kind.” Aziraphale feels his cheeks growing warm at the simple compliment. He sits still as Crowley leans in, nodding at his guess. “Yes, the only sort of fragrance I use, really. Very refreshing to the skin.” He still remembers the discovery of talc and then when it was formulated for use on the body. A beautiful day in history.

“I had to make sure I was at my best this evening, since, clearly you are.” Aziraphale returns the compliment, managing to get a slight whiff of Crowley’s cologne.

It is his favorite one, too. Considering he’s quite picky with scents.

“You did?” The Angel blinks slightly at that statement. He wouldn’t have assumed that to be the type of book Crowley would like. “Well, I... I simply felt like it, I think? I just heard about it through the grapevine, it sounded unique and I felt I had to have it. The asking price wasn’t too difficult, either.” Even Aziraphale looked a little confused about his own reasoning, he just felt like it at the time.

Crowley finds really adorable his cheeks red that way. He recently started complimenting him being honest... Before he always sounded like he was tempting him to do something and sometimes Crowley just wanted to make Aziraphale happy with his choices, specially the ones he made thinking about the Demon.

He was the one to slightly flush when the other said he was at his best and whiffed him "You know I love you either way don’t you? However tonight I have the most beautiful Angel with me..." He smiled fondly. He was gorgeous even sweaty after sex. He turned to leave but before he gave a small last glance towards that book.

"Felt like it?" He repeated confused and shrugged. He would t argue over this in a moment like that. "It’s really one of a kind.. Take good care of it" he winked to him jokingly. Of course, Aziraphale would take good care of it.

"Shall we get going?" He wouldn’t drive so fast to Ritz now. There was no need. The Demon offered his arm if he wanted to hold it.

Aziraphale truly feels like he’s being spoiled by all the attention Crowley is giving him. “..I know and I’m ever so honored.” The Angel admits with a knowing smile. He likes the half-smile half-smirk that Crowley always has on his face when he’s happy. It’s never completely one or the other.

“I will, you know I will.” Aziraphale chuckles, it is definitely a funny sentiment. He’s proud to say he’s one of the best equipped to look after yet another precious book. He carefully picks it up and moves it to another desk, the specific desk for his new arrivals.

“Yes. Let’s.” The Angel answers calmly but the wriggling of his eyebrows say otherwise. He walks back and nods gratefully to Crowley before taking his arm. The bookshop doors opened for them and closed, locking themselves as they stepped outside.

A night in town within his lover’s sleek automobile. Lovely.

Crowley drives them to Ritz in an abnormally slow pace for himself, like he was enjoying the ride with his lover, his hand resting on his knee all the way there, a soft Queen song playing on the background. He could sense how Aziraphale was happy and excited about all that, but the story about babies kept playing on his subconscious.

Once they arrived there, Crowley's table was arranged for them on the second floor, right next to the window, giving them a beautiful vision of the moon. They followed the waiter up there and sat down grabbing the menu. He served both man wine and left.

Crowley smiled triumphantly and looked at his Angel fondly "Did you enjoy the vision, Angel?" He asked curiously taking a look at the menu. "The best table in the house..." he chuckled but he wasn't joking at all. He had planned that night for weeks. Everything had to be perfect.

It would be a lie to say Aziraphale is not appreciating the new place that Crowley is driving at. His hand is on top of Crowley's on his knee and he finds himself humming a little at 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy', he is slowly becoming more and more familiar with his albums. Maybe he could listen to this Velvet Underground at some point, too. There's no rush to get anywhere.

At the Ritz, Aziraphale blinks as he finds out the table booked for them is the best spot in the house. "Have you really..?" He excitedly comments as they come up to the second floor. "Oh, I truly am!" The Angel beams brightly. He takes a seat and has his own menu to look at, but he's too distracted staring out at the moon for a few good moments.

The menu at the Ritz is starting to become background knowledge for the Angel. Aziraphale forces himself to focus on it and nods once the waiter comes for their order. "May I please have..."

"..the Beef Wellington, Langoustine, Beef Tartare, Brill, Kentish Lamb and the Grand Mariner Soufflé, Chestnut Meringue. Only that. Thank you." He orders one after another, sending the waiter scribbling like mad.

Crowley is really happy his Angel really enjoyed the spot he picked for them. He thought a bit of nature would do wonders for his Angel.

He smiled as he looked at the menu wondering about what he would order.... This time he would actually order something to eat, normally he would just watch the other eat but now... He was really trying to join Aziraphale even in the minimal stuff.

He sighed admiring his Angel watching the moon for some moments. The way its light reflected against his blue eyes was so... Amazing. Crowley was simply so in love.

Crowley was about to open his mouth to order once his Angel starts speaking nonstop. His eyes widened. Did he always ate like that? Money wasn't quite the problem, but that was a lot of food, even for the Angel. "I’ll have just Bolognese Spaghetti..." he spoke shyly as the waiter left carrying along with him their menus. Hopefully none of them would order anything else.

"Angel didn’t you eat today?" He asked concerned "you seem really hungry my love..." he chuckled. That wasn't a complain actually, he was just... Curious about it. His offered his hands on the table if Aziraphale wanted to grab them.

It’s a good thing the staff at the Ritz are highly trained and the waiter managed to get all their orders before excusing himself politely.

Aziraphale looks quite pleased, right until he caught Crowley’s wide-eyed stare. “I did. Just did actually, had a bit of mousse before we went here, remember?” He asks the Demon, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Technically, Angels didn’t need to eat at all but he enjoys the experience immensely.

It’s just nowadays he’s just wanting to enjoy it even more, he assumes it is just an aftermath of all the stress and disincorporation during Armageddon.

“Maybe I am… A bit.” By a bit, Aziraphale means two entrees, three mains, and two desserts. He smiles and reaches forward to hold the offered hands, staring up to the ceiling and admiring the chandeliers above.

“You know, I do believe some of these chandeliers are modified antiques. They really do look like some of the originals in the Apartments at Versailles.” He recognizes them easily, so he’s not surprised that the Ritz has made quite a name for itself, not just for food, but a beautiful atmosphere.

Aziraphale lets one of his hands go and picks up the wine he’s nearly forgotten, wrinkling his nose at the taste. “Oh - oh.” He pouts his lips a few times, trying to make sure the taste on his tongue was real.

It wasn’t pleasant at all.

Crowley remembers, that makes all even weirder. He could be still hungry for all that food... However he just shrugs these thoughts away, must be something in his mind... His Angel was just acting funny that day it was all. He wouldn’t argue about that and ruin their special night.

He just smiles to his explanations, admiring his Angel's observance abilities and nods agreeing. "It’s not a surprise this is our special place... Everything is pleasant here, the food the decoration, drinks, background music, my company..." he purred smiling to his Angel.

"Maybe someday... When you decide to retire... We could have some of these in our house... They match with those gorgeous velvet chairs you have... " he suggested caressing his hands, using the new pronoun... Trying to sound he wanted them to live together.

"What's wrong Angel?" He notices that grimace and immediately takes a sip of his own wine, for him it's normal. "Too strong for you?" He joked.

Aziraphale couldn’t stop his smile from growing wider at how Crowley always seems to shower him with praises. “Likewise, there’s no better place to be this evening, no better person to be sitting across.” He says gently, squeezing his hand with his own.

Their house. _Theirs._

The Angel raises an eyebrow in questioning, did he really mean that? “Well, that’s if you like them for yourself, too... You have a more modern style in preference.” That’s one thing that has worried him. If Crowley did want to live together, how would they have a place when they have different tastes?

“I’m… Maybe it’s just something with my glass?” Aziraphale frowns slightly, though he clearly remembers the waiter pouring it out for the both of them from the same glass.

It’s also a brand and year that he knows. It’s nothing new. He takes another sip and visibly shudders, it’s too sour! “I’m… I’m not sure... My Goodness... I might skip the wine this evening. My apologies, dear.” Aziraphale sighs and looks at Crowley.

He doesn’t want to ruin this beautiful evening so far.

Crowley blushes a little with his Angel's compliment and looks down embarrassed. Someway Aziraphale always sounded more honest than he did...

He just shrugged "I do, but I don’t really mind changing a bit... Modern can be really boring sometimes..." he chuckled. "A nice place for my plants it's all I need... Maybe we could take care of them together..." he confessed. He really liked those stubborn little creatures even scaring them to death.

Now he just wanted to make his Angel happy, he didn’t care about his tastes anymore if they meant him living alone and being lonely. He could change... That meant something good for him.

The Demon grabbed his glass and took a sip of it, same taste. He frowned looking at his Angel confused but didn’t say a thing. "Don’t need to apologize, Angel, it's totally fine..." he smiled "I don’t plan on getting drunk tonight. It's a special occasion and I really want to remember everything" he chuckled as he poked his nose softly.

“Really? Oh, don’t just say that because of me, please.” Aziraphale chuckles as well, giving Crowley a reassuring smile. “I’m sure we can use some of your decor here. Do you have decor? I think we can make a space for your plants, since I’ve always been wanting to start a garden. I keep getting distracted..” He ponders, thinking on the little balcony he’s been meaning to add to the apartment above.

The Angel watches Crowley drink his wine with no difference whatsoever, which only makes him feel even worse. “Are you sure? I just feel I’d need a different drink. Maybe some other wine?” Surely that would do the trick.

Azirapahale lets out a sigh of relief at the idea of not having to drink too much. He definitely wants to, if it would be enjoyable for the both of them. Though even just the idea of wine is making him cringe now. Definitely very odd.

As soon as the waiter returns with their entree, Aziraphale quickly orders a different wine, with Crowley’s approval - he didn’t want to be rude.

"You did?" Crowley asked with a wider smile. He didn’t know about this garden idea. "Tell me more about it, Angel... Like a garden nursery?" He rested his face on his hand and admired his Angel and his beauty imagining him dressed as a gardener helping him, surrounded by flowers.

"And yes I do... Think our house would be half modern half old fashioned with books and plants everywhere...." he chuckled already fantasizing about it, happy Aziraphale didn’t protested about his plans of moving in together.

"Well I'm pretty sure, it's not poisoned at least" he joked. "How about something not alcoholic tonight, love, juice or nonalcoholic cocktail...?" The Demon softly offered even finding odd that suddenly his Angel didn’t want wine.

He watches his entree comes and him ordering another wine. He doesn't protest and only Hopes that works now. "Bon appetit mon cheri" he jokes taking a sip of his own wine looking around. The night is just perfect for the Demon.

“Yes. I’ve never gotten around to it, I just can’t make up my mind what plants I’d want to have in them. Herbs, maybe. So we can possibly start with your plants first.” Aziraphale nods at the idea, staring off to the side, as he gets lost in his musings. He had been a gardener after all but it was mostly for show and he had permission to basically miracle everything into perfection.

Now he wants to raise his own plants by his own hand, not by pure Divine power. “That sounds lovely.” Aziraphale finally turns back to Crowley with a beaming smile, the excitement shining in his eyes.

“Of course not, this is the Ritz!” The Angel shakes his head adamantly; he truly is loyal to the establishment. “I might try another wine just to see - maybe it wasn’t aired properly? Otherwise, juice.” Aziraphale orders another wine, sending the waiter on his way.

“Bon appetit.” He leans down eagerly to start on his Entree, sticking a fork in the middle of the Beef Wellington and getting to the soft, meaty part to pop into his mouth. The Angel hums in delight at the savory taste and in less than two minutes, he’s finished it all, save for a bite. “Would you like to try, dear?”

Crowley nodded while hearing the other's plans. Herbs sounded good, even not being something he was familiar with. "I can show you a thing or two about them, you'll get how to do it right in no time." He spoke positively.

The Demon was really impressed seeing how the Angel seemed interested in his idea. That was a good signal right? Maybe this idea of moving in together wasn't the worst.

"Okay, Angel" he chuckled "you order what you prefer..." he smiled softly hoping another wine would please Aziraphale. He watched him eat it all that quick, surprised how's hungry.

"I would." He spoke looking at him, would Aziraphale feed him? That sounded romantic. "Please."

“Is that so?” Aziraphale raised both eyebrows in eager interest. Now he could at least be the proper gardener he used to be, it’s the first project they can embark on together as a couple. It’s just good, steady steps towards the future, there’s so much to look forward to.

“Alright… Well let me try a little something.” Aziraphale picks up the drink menu once again and double checks everything. “I’ll try..” He catches the eye of one of the waiters and makes his order. “Just a glass of Pio X 1903, please.” The Angel slides his old glass over to Crowley as an offering. “Please.”

“Hm?” The beef was mainly left untouched so he stares across for a moment. “Oh.” Aziraphale chuckles bashfully and shakes his head. “You are a cheeky devil, you.” He lifts it up with a fork and puts it to Crowley’s lips gently.

"Well let's say that without miracling anything it's a bit harder.... But it's there where the fun is!" He grabs his old glass and transfers its liquid from one to the other. The waiter takes away the empty glass.

"Me? Can't I be spoiled by my...." he hesitated for a moment "boyfriend?" He smiled fondly "just a little?" He eats the meat eagerly "wow it's just fantastic.. As any meal in this menu I can tell...." he licked his lips instinctively, it was really tasty. He Hoped his only meal would arrive soon.

“I completely agree with you there!” Aziraphale says as he continues on to the next entree. He glances over to Crowley and his wine glasses, excited to have his own coming soon.

The Angel only smiled at the question and nods. “Of course I can spoil you.” Aziraphale didn’t hesitate or anything of the sort, he spoke normally. He feeds Crowley a bit of the Langoustine as well, it definitely did not disappoint.

Two waiters with a cart bring their mains over with a fresh glass of the sweet wine. Aziraphale picked that on purpose so he could tickle his sweet tooth before dessert. “Ah, thank you, gentlemen.” He says kindly before sipping at his new glass.

The Angel shudders at the sourness.

Crowley chuckles and shoots his head not believing that Aziraphale is on his second entree while he hasn't even eaten. What had happened to him?

"Could you imagine if we raise flowers and open a flower shop?" He asked jokingly but not entirely... He would like very much the idea of flowers and Aziraphale in the same place... Sounded too lovely and romantic.

"Christ that's divine!" He spoke about the langoustine, loving being fed by the Angel. He could stay like that whole night. With more 3 main dishes he wouldn’t be hungry for sure.

Crowley smiled at his main sniffling it before grabbing a fork " it the wine okay now, love?" He asked smiling softly starting eating slowly, savoring his spaghetti.

Maybe it was just that Aziraphale was appreciating food more and more, even at about 6000 years old, it’s never too late to make a start or change.

“..oh! Isn’t that a lovely idea? I can definitely sell flowers but not my books. Would you do delivery though? I’m not- it’s not that I don’t like the people, I do - I feel very intrusive coming to many people’s homes and workplaces.” The Angel asks hesitantly. He’s always had some sort of distance to humanity and preferred it that way.

“Oh it is divine, it’s Langoustine at the Ritz, doesn’t get much better.” Aziraphale smiles knowingly, working on his Lamb now, without any signs of slowing down. While Crowley had one dish on his side, the Angel’s was getting crowded.

Then there was still dessert.

One last taste and the wine hasn’t changed. Is it some sort of rare, horrible bad luck? Aziraphale frowns and shakes his head. “I’m afraid not... It seems to be such terrible luck for my drinks.” He glances from side to side, unsure of what else he could do about this.

Crowley laughed "I'm not the best with people either Angel... Actually I'm the worst... I'm a Demon... I mean, I would bring flowers with bees, or to people who are allergic... Or who don’t like flowers. To the wrong people...." he shook his head in disbelief. It would be a mess!

"Maybe it's better hire someone to deliver... Not us. We just raise them. The most beautiful flowers in town if it depends on me." he spoke positively. "Maybe you being fond and a bit more caring with them.... Not only scaring them like I do... Who know they grow better...." he shrugged. He would trust Aziraphale to raise them like he wanted, with love and patience if he felt like it. "You know each flower has its meaning, Zira?" It was a curiosity but he had studied about them for quite a while. Just never had someone to talk about.

Crowley took a look at the pile of dishes next to his Angel only growing bigger, he just hoped he didn’t feel sick or puked after all that... He wanted to end the night well... Just like that one that happened a month ago... On their bed after shagging.

Crowley frowns to him "well I'm sorry to hear that Angel" he grabs his glass and takes a sip "for me it's normal... Maybe it's time for a juice or something else..." he shrugged not knowing why he was like that. The Demon continued eating his pasta "want me to call the waiter, love?" He asked softly with a smile.

“Hmm, you do make a point.” Aziraphale nods a few times in consideration. He knows Crowley could make an effort not to but it would only be difficult. “I think that’s a good idea, hiring someone to deliver for us. Someone who’s very good with people.” Maybe they could even be one of those ‘on-line’ flowers shops that don’t have a storefront.

Everything is on the computer.

He would have to learn with that approach. “How are you with on-line computers?” He asks his lover curiously. Crowley’s always the one more up to the times.

“So you weren’t joking? You do scare the little things? Well, that’s mean, dear. Don’t do that.” Aziraphale says in a light, chiding tone, clicking his tongue. “I do know that, yes. Someone has mentioned it to me off-handedly a couple of centuries back, I even have a book on it, however I haven’t read it yet. Never got to it, I suppose.” He admits guiltily, still continuing with his food. There’s plenty of things he never got to, all these years.

Aziraphale watches him take a drink and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “Are you quite sure? This is the second glass..” Is this some sort of Divine punishment? Some sort of lesson with the wine as a holy symbol of the Almighty? The thought makes him nervous.

“Yes… Yes please, I’ll just opt for the apple juice, thank you.” The Angel still looks unsettled as he moves on to finish his Tartare steak.

Maybe something online could work, Crowley thought about this... However as Aziraphale was a bit more old fashioned he thought he would prefer all things handmade and as cozy as possible. More romantic maybe. Maybe internet was a bit too impersonal... But those were details they could discuss later if their plan really worked.

"I'm pretty good.. I mean... Took some time to learn how to deal with technology. . All rest of hell seem to have stopped on XIX century..." he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So I decided to be different so my... Demonic works could reach a whole new level of evilness." He smirked. Crowley only wanted to use technology to create bigger chaos and be recognized for that among other Demons.... So running an online flower shop would be easy he could tell...

"I need to Angel!" He spoke seriously "I need to keep them on their toes... Or roots so they will grow properly... Otherwise they'll have spots and stains and I don’t want that. I don’t want anything less than the most beautiful plants in whole London..." he spoke a bit proud.

Crowley only know how to raise them through fear... This way they wouldn’t fail scared they would be punished. But he thought could be other ways to raise them and have the same good result.... Maybe some ways only the Angel knew. He would never allow other creature get closer to his precious green creatures, but Aziraphale was the exception to all his rules.

Crowley looks at him kinda sad "is there any explanation for Angel's who find the taste of wine odd? Some sickness or something?" The Demon was just guessing. Was Azi finding odd cuz he ate too much? He called the waiter and ordered an apple juice for him. The man nodded and left.

"Won’t you offer me your stake? It looks so tasty...." The Demon pouted trying to joke with his Angel wanting to be fed so he would forget about the wine for a moment. That seemed to really distraught him. He would try to look for it on the internet after.

"That's still much better than heaven, they stopped five centuries before that, I believe." Aziraphale cracks a bit of a joking smile. It's just too much change to adjust, especially in the recent century, it's really amazing how Crowley has managed to get himself so updated. "I guess... That's one way to do your Demonic work." He already knew he wouldn't be able accomplish such a feat, not even close.

"While I do admire your disciplinarian approach... I mean, we can't help it if they have some imperfections. Even humans do, of course." Aziraphale feels quite curious about Crowley's plants, he'd like to see them personally some time, just to check up on the poor things. If other Demons were definitely afraid of his lover, he could only imagine what little plans would feel in regards to him! "I'd like to meet your plants sometime, since you speak so well of them, I have no doubt they are indeed the most beautiful plants in the city." The Angel nods.

"I- I'm not sure, really. My best guess is maybe this has to do... With… Heaven. Maybe it's a gesture of disapproval from the Almighty." That didn't even make much sense. "I'm not even sure of that at all, I don't know. We can't get sick! Neither of us can, we're not human." He whispers the last part as the waiter takes their order.

"Of course, love. Here..." Aziraphale is all too happy to share, he cuts a piece of the beef for Crowley to try and feeds him. It's the only meal left before dessert and he definitely has the space. "May I please try your spaghetti?" He asks, pointing politely with a curled finger towards his plate?

As the apple juice arrives, the Angel quickly picks it up to drink and well - he blinks as it tastes like..apple juice. "It's - it tastes absolutely fine.."

Crowley chuckled. He didn’t mind the fact Aziraphale stopped centuries ago. It was quite cute and interesting the fact he was just so old fashioned. Besides the fact his sense of fashion was gorgeous really.

"Tell me, Angel, would you want me to teach you a thing or two about modernity?" He asked curious about that fact while eating his pasta. Wouldn’t be a problem for him really taking some time to introduce Aziraphale to new stuff... Who knew he even liked and wanted to have a cellphone? Their home would be unique really.

"I’ll introduce you to them soon." He promised softly imagining a coffee at his house or perhaps some tea. Romantic really. He frowned "Heaven?" He thought for a second "Well there’s a chance but I think that making you sick can be a punishment..." he shrugged.

"Much more knowing that you really enjoy drinking wine..." that was a low blow... What would they do next? Make him nauseated to the point of him unable to eat? Get rid of anything else the Angel enjoyed? That would be sad. Punishing him what for? Cuz he was with a Demon?

He eats the beef eagerly and smiles at that taste, it's absolutely wonderful. "Of course you can, here." he offers his fork full of pasta to feed him. Terribly romantic he can tell. Something Crowley never thought he would ever do with another being. Totally a sap.

"Really strange love.. But at least you can drink juice..." the Demon shrugs "at least isn't something related to all beverages...." he chuckled nervously.

Why would the Almighty be punishing him with _that_?


	5. Celebration

“Well, er… Not really. A thing or two in mind but that’s it.” Aziraphale admits, he isn’t too interested in the changes of modernity, he has all he needs and thought that everything shifted too fast.

He learned the typewriter and not even a century later they replaced them with gigantic computer sets! “I probably do need to learn a thing about phones since they seem to make things easier.”

He thinks about his treasured 1952 home phone, his only way of contacting that’s been so reliable for so long.

Except when he’s not at home.

“I don’t fully believe it since it seems an odd way to punish me… It still doesn’t sit right.” The Angel continues and eats from his fork, blushing slightly. “Ah, isn’t that lovely? It’s like a savory meal and a bit of a dessert at the same time!” Aziraphale exclaims, distracted from his worries about wine and punishment.

He finishes his second main very easily and the waiters are all too quick to pick up the stack of empty plates. “You’re right… For now I can have these.” The Angel sighs slightly and takes a sip from his apple juice. While Aziraphale does like it because it’s sweet, he misses the buzz that comes with wine and alcohol in general.

Speaking of sweet, his eyes light up as yet more waiters start making their way over to the table with their dessert. The soufflé looks like a wonderland. Aziraphale taps his fingers together eagerly like a child awaiting ice cream.

Maybe he should get ice cream too.

“Ooh, there it is...” His smile widens in excitement as it’s set before him and he wastes no time picking up a fork to eat.

It’s just magic. “ _Marvelous. A sensory delight_.” The Angel swoons.

Crowley nodded understanding and finishing his meal "Phones? That's good... You wouldn't believe what those things can do nowadays" He spoke about smartphones but not being too specific.

Crowley just wanted to have a way to talk to his Angel once he's not at home... What could happen eventually even they living together. However, he couldn't verbalize his worries... Could sound too much.

Crowley keeps quiet while he eats his second main trying to think why would his Angel find odd the taste of wine all of a sudden, but nothing seems to make sense in his mind, so he decides not to speak about that matter anymore. He smiles seeing him drinking his juice and just keeps drinking his wine placing his plate aside as he had finished his pasta.

Crowley just blushes and bits his lips looking at how his Angel is happy with his dessert. He chuckles and starts to admire him while he eats, still fascinated about the fact he still can eat that easily after already eating that amount of food. He's really impressed.

"Hope it tastes good as it looks, Angel." he purrs softly resting his chin on his palm and elbow on the table, deeply in love.

"Yes, just a couple of things on it. During… Well, Armageddon days, it was somewhat inconvenient for us to keep in contact since I didn't have one." Aziraphale admitted, he had thought about it since then. He picks up his napkin and dabs at his mouth before giving the Meringue a try, shifting both plates more to the center of the table as an offer to his lover if he wants a bite.

"It just melts in your mouth, absolutely pleasurable." He sings more praises of his desserts, completely absorbed in his meal, glancing over to see Crowley just watching him. He's used to it, though now that he knows that it's because he is being admired, it brings a little extra color to his cheeks. "You really are spoiling me this evening, love. I want you to know that I'm very grateful for your thoughtful efforts."

The words come easily to the Angel. Aziraphale looks right into his eyes and his smiles grows a tad softer. When the plates were both empty, at this point, he had basically finished the equivalent of a meal for three people. Despite the oddness with the wine, nothing much else bothered him, he only feels excitement for the all the new steps they were taking.

Crowley looks at it and even not really being a fan of sweets he decide to try it. "So would you like to have one...? Doesn't need to be a smartphone just like mine but... Something I can keep contact with you, for emergencies I mean..." he offered softly, not really wanting to press his Angel to deal with technology if that was something he didn’t want.

"May I?" He asked about the dessert pointing at it. He eventually tries it and hums at how delicious it is.

Crowley smiles as Aziraphale talks about his sweets... Looking at him fondly, his adorable pink cheeks. "Don’t mention it Angel..." he purrs back "I love seeing you so happy... Especially cuz it's when I'm making you happy..." he confessed blushing. "I want to spoil you everyday of our lives, as long as I can..." he promised.

Once the food is over Crowley gets rid of the bill with a snap of his fingers. He looks intensely inside his blue eyes and grabs his both hands with his own "Are you satisfied, Zira?" He asks while taking off his glasses

"There's something I really would like to... Ask you... Before we leave." He spoke a bit more seriously swallowing hard. He didn’t care about other people seeing his eyes now. His smile grew a bit softer but he’s still shaking and a bit paler... He was undeniably nervous.

“I think I will. Just a nice one, simple.” Aziraphale couldn’t really tell any of them apart. They’re all little slabs of plastics with flowing screens and lots of colors. Too much light. “Can you pick one for me, please? I’d very much appreciate it.” He nods, it’s not something he could really ask of anyone else. He trusted Crowley above everyone else.

“Of course. Please.” He vaguely gestures to the desserts, knowing full well his partner won’t really want them but may try out of curiosity.

“Oh Crowley..” Aziraphale looks to him with a tender, heartfelt smile. “You truly are wonderful to me.” He says a bit more quietly, just wanting Crowley to hear such precious words. Wanting to emphasize them against the bustle and the music of the elegant restaurant.

As it’s all tidied up, Aziraphale watches Crowley take care of the bill, and folds his used napkin properly. “Hm? Of course I am.” As his hands are held, his tilts his head slightly in questioning. “What is it, dear? You can ask about anything.” The Angel tells him, noticing how Crowley’s fingers are trembling slightly, the worry creasing into his features. He hopes nothing is seriously wrong or there’s something they both have to worry about now. They deserve some down time after the end of days.

Crowley smiled even wider hearing that Aziraphale wasn't completely against his idea of a cellphone "Totally, i’ll pick some on the internet and show you, you tell me each one you prefer okay?" He offered softly, spoiling his Angel even more.

"I would..." he tried to start "I would like to ask you if you..." he sighed chuckling nervously. "Look I never asked this to anyone before so I'm really trying here..." he grabbed a thing from his coat, a small black box "I would like to know if you want to be my boyfriend..." he spoke opening the little box and showing him a gorgeous ring he picked specially for Aziraphale.

"I know we are already dating for a while... That we are already lovers and all that but... I wanted to make it official. I really did." He said it all at once growing redder scared his Angel would tell him no. "Principality Aziraphale, would you like me to be your boyfriend?" He asked again, now shaking more than ever, silently looking into his eyes expecting for an answer.

“Oh you probably don’t need to show me, they all look the same in my eyes. I trust that you can pick a good one for me, since you know me well.” Aziraphale waves a hand dismissively, reassuring Crowley. He would only get confused by all the technical features, a phone is for calling and that’s that.

“What do you mean? Is everything alright?” Aziraphale was starting to get nervous as well, that something has happened with Hell or even Heaven.

Asked of anyone?

He is still befuddled when Crowley pulls out a black box, raising an eyebrow as it took a few moments for him to actually understand the request. One thing he does remember from the fifties, even earlier than that, is the trend of precious rings and what they mean, especially to humans. “Crowley, I..”

It’s a sign of commitment, however what Aziraphale didn’t really understand is the context around the question. _Boyfriend?_

He looks up from the ring to his lover. “We are lovers, in more colloquial terms, already ‘boyfriends’. That’s a word the young people use nowadays, though they’re the same thing.”

They are boyfriends, as much as that isn’t his usual term.

Aziraphale is silent for a moment as a soft smile starts to form on his lips. The terms of this and that, wasn’t really the point. “Even so, of course I accept. I accept this beautiful token of our relationship, with much heartfelt gratitude. I cannot answer this question since this is already an established fact..” The Angel chuckles at his own words. “..Though I’m more than happy being your boyfriend.”

Crowley nods at him talking about cellphones. He would pick the simplest one available for him.... Some other time. Now he was focused only on the proposal he made. That was so hard for him to speak, even knowing Aziraphale for 6 thousand years.... Crowley never thought of being committed to anyone ever before, it was so new... However, he trusted that Angel with his life.

Crowley had a totally different vision of lovers... Specially the one when he was the lover, when his work as a Demon was to tempt married people as a lover to commit adultery, to bring more humans to their side. That's why he was so against that term even knowing that they weren't that kind of lovers.

He kept looking at him waiting for an answer, his mouth suddenly dry. Soon his eyes shone with joy and he chuckled "You do?" he grabbed his hand softly and put that ring on his ring finger.

"I'm so happy that even words can't describe." he whispered admiring his hand, so beautiful. He blinked away his tears and kissed the top of his hand. " _I love you, Aziraphale_." he smiled wiping his eyes, his pupils dilated, emotional suddenly.

All this time, there’s something different and liberating with how the Armageddon has passed and thousands of years of anxiety and worry have disappeared. With that, out of the way there’s so much space and freedom within him to… Take a chance.

Welcome some change in his long life, like with his relationship with Crowley. It now has room to grow into something else that’s even more amazing.

Lovers to Aziraphale reflect words written in the Bible, of those who were meant to be like Moses and Zipporah, the prose of men like Shakespeare and Blake, describing the longing hearts of two. He never even realized what the word could mean in a more Demonic context, at all.

“I already did.” Aziraphale replies with a chuckle of his own. He felt a jolt of excitement running through his body as Crowley slipped the ring right into his finger. It’s so special and meaningful, he’s always been one for sentiment, he would have never expected such a gesture from him.

Maybe there’s more things to discover about Crowley in this way, despite their thousands of years worth of companionship. The Angel smiles sweetly at the kiss on his hand, reaching with the other to gently stroke his cheek. “..as I love you too, Crowley. I’m thankful to be by your side now and always..”

Crowley smiles and stands up offering a hand for his Angel "ready to go home?" He referred to the bookshop as home already, so much time they spend there together.

If it was another occasion, the Demon would have asked for a brand new bottle of wine and their celebration would continue at Aziraphale's place. However as he wasn't feeling like drinking he just left with his Angel the way they were, now as boyfriends officially.

He drove silently back to the bookshop, happy feeling butterflies in his stomach. His hand on the Angel's knee all the way back. He parked and looked at the Angel... "So.... Should I drop you here...?" He asked as if waiting for an invitation to stay. He didn’t know if Aziraphale wanted anything after eating so much, of just wanted to go to bed.

“Yes.” Aziraphale nods happily and takes his hand, rising from his seat and together, they left the Ritz as a sweet couple, perfectly fitting the atmosphere.

There wasn’t much to say as they rode home, it’s all rather pleasant with the slow drive and the music filtering in. With one glance, Aziraphale noticed it was Velvet Underground, out of its case. As the bookshop came into view and they parked, the Angel turns to Crowley with a nod. “Here is fine, would you like to come for a… Nightcap?”

It was the least he could offer, he didn’t want him to go home yet. “Whatever drink you’d like.” Whether to be whisky or wine, Aziraphale has his collection that was basically mostly reserved for him and Crowley.

Except right now it would just be for his lover. “Only if you’d like.”

Crowley chuckled at the mention of a nightcap "Of course." He spoke politely "I can't think of anything better to finish this perfect night than staying in with my love..." he purred while walking hand in hand with Aziraphale into his bookshop.

Once inside he cupped his face and kissed his lips passionately. He wanted to do that since they were at Ritz, to seal his proposal. "Would you like to try other drink with me or... Just cuddle...." he caressed his face slowly "anything for me is fine..." he whispered looking into his eyes, those slightly red lips from kissing. "Christ you're the most beautiful creature i’ve ever laid my eyes on... I'm so lucky you’re mine..." he smiled softly

"I'm so... So... In love with you..." he pressed his forehead against the Angel's sighing. Now they were about to start a whole new level on their relationship... Crowley just hoped they were even happier now, really together.

Aziraphale is all too happy to be heading in for a lovely after-dinner evening. “I completely agree with you there.” He smiles softly and just as they approach, the doors open and let them in with familiarity. The lamps flicker on all over the shop, better than any automatic system.

What Aziraphale doesn’t expect to suddenly be in a kiss, thus he makes a surprised, muffled moan against Crowley’s lips. He did know to expect this to some extent.

He had a feeling while they were in the car.

“Well, I... I can’t drink wine it seems but... I can bring you a drink if you want one.” The Angel says, a little bit breathless after the kiss and turning even redder. “i’m- I’m honoured, truly. Thank you, I’m just… Glad you chose me.” He said with a bashful smile of his own.

Aziraphale takes a deep breath as he feels the warmth of the touch of his forehead, truly appreciating such a special and rare moment, that Crowley is saying something about his feelings. He squeezes his lover’s hands and gently rubs their noses together. “Let’s sit together, love.”

Crowley softly nodded and went to sit down together with his Angel. Silently he goes to grab himself something to drink, didn’t want to bother his Angel with that, maybe after eating so much he could feel nauseated or something. Soon he comes back with some whiskey sitting down again.

"Can we cuddle a bit...? It's a beautiful night... We could watch a movie together..." he offered softly leaning closer after a sip of his drink. "I mean, if you're tired... I understand..." he whiffed his neck and kissed it fondly, his hand went to his thigh caressing it. "My love..." he swoon.

“Oh… Well, you didn’t have to.” Aziraphale watches him go and get a drink, appreciating that he let him sit. “Of course, we can do that. I’m afraid it’s not too comfortable here, even with my new couches.” Not to even cuddle properly or manage to lay down. “What about we settle in bed? You can sleepover if you like.”

He shivers slightly as Crowley is giving his neck some attention, he’s quite sensitive there too. Even the hand on his thigh is definitely very… Tempting. “..mmm..” Aziraphale release a slow, hitched breath. “I think we should go upstairs.” He didn’t necessarily mean anything by the statement but at least they could be more comfortable next to each other.

Maybe they should really move in together.

Crowley smiled even wider, "Can I?" he chuckled once he was invited. He nodded and grabbed his hand going upstairs, carrying that bottle along with him. Once they arrived his bedroom he laid down after finishing his glass, taking off his shoes and helping the Angel take off his own.

"Better now?" he laid down and patted the side of the bed inviting the Angel to join him "Come here, Zira, I need to touch you..." he asked softly, smiling to him, a bit of a buzz in his head due to whiskey. "I want to show how much I love you..." he giggled " _My boyfriend_...." he blushed, that was a new word that made him so happy.

“Of course you can.” Aziraphale’s always welcomed Crowley into his life, he’s not afraid to share more of it on a newer level now. He didn’t mind that his love is bringing a drink along, it would be good for relaxing in bed. “Ah, thank you dear..” He managed to get his shoes off and after briefly excusing himself, he came out of his bathroom in his usual nightgown, sans the cap.

“Much better.” Aziraphale smiles widely as he settles down into the sheets, moving a little closer to Crowley’s side. The books are all on the bedside tables now, a space made for the Demon. He leans his head on his shoulder and sighs happily, the Angel wasn’t sure what he meant by touching but they’re close now.

“You really like that word, don’t you? Very modern..”

Crowley even not admitting aloud, liked that nightgown, it was different and really fitted his Angel. Besides, it was warm, soft and good to lay down next to. It smelled sweetly, just like his Angel. Aziraphale once forgot it in his flat and the next night he slept holding it when he was missing his Angel.

Crowley chuckled "I really do..." he sniffled his hair and sighed happily. His Angel smelled like candy. _Cotton candy_. He started caressing his hair softly. Tangling his fingers through his blonde curls. He kissed the top of his head. "Can you hold me please?" he whispered. "I'm cold..."

"What do you think about... Moving in together, Angel?" he asked curiously turning off the lights with a snap of his fingers and opening the curtains, to show the beautiful night that was outside, full of stars. The only light that entered his room was the moon and stars above "I want to show you come of my creations...."

While at first Aziraphale was quite embarrassed with his clothing choices for bed, he became at ease when Crowley had reassured him of how much he liked his nightgown. He always made sure it was fresh, cotton in the summer and wool in the winter, washed with down feathers and in sweet herbs. Thus, it was the source of the scent.

It was so relaxing to have Crowley touching his hair like this, making it even messier than it already naturally. He sighs contentedly, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’re cold?” Aziraphale asked, chuckling as well. “Well, how about you lie down on here?” He pats his lap, shifting on the bed and making space for him within the blankets.

The words catch him off guard, Aziraphale is staring up to the night sky, the very same stars that Crowley himself made beside the Almighty. “Hm?” A silence lingers before he slowly looks back to his lover. “I think… It would be brilliant. I mean, we just have to figure out what to do - there’s the bookshop...” The Angel looks somewhat worried, he’s never left this place in decades.

Crowley just smiles "You don’t need to leave here..." the Demon whispered "I could come to live here with you. Work for you... Remember the snake who scares unwanted customers?" He spoke softly. For Crowley would be a bit difficult leaving everything behind but he would do it for his Angel.

"I just need to bring my plants along with me, the rest I can just leave behind. That empty flat isn't for me anymore, after everything we went through." He shrugged. He shifted position laying where the Angel suggested him to.

With a wave of his hand, suddenly all stars seem a lot closer. They were shining brightly like they were almost inside his bedroom. "I must tell you something, Aziraphale..." he whispered again

"You know Alpha Centauri?" The Angel nodded. "I went there by myself a couple of times alone after it was finally done... You know I made it when I was still an Angel.... " he frowned a bit while he zoomed the stars showing only that constellation.

"It is made by 3 stars... Alpha Centauri A, Alpha Centauri B and Alpha Centauri C..." he spoke pointing to them. "Originally it was supposed to be just 2 stars.... But for some reason I decided to add a third..." he frowned. The third star was smaller and less bright than the other two, but it was still there shining.

"I just wanted to show it to you closer..." he smiled softly "something tells me I wanted to create this constellation.... Having someone in mind... Like a tribute or something...." something told Crowley that his idea didn’t come out of the blue, but as he didn’t have his memories as an Angel anymore.... It was hard to tell. "That's why it was the first place I wanted to run away to with you... When Armageddon came...." he whispered.

“What? You don’t have to leave your home behind… For me..” Aziraphale immediately shook his head, he would feel quite guilty about it. “Well you won’t be working for me. You’ll be with me, of course.” Crowley wasn’t just some staff member, of course. He was his partner and lover.

“You can bring your plants here, of course- they’re always welcome to make this their home but… Can you really leave it all?” It definitely isn’t easy at all. Aziraphale was about to fuss and worry even more when Crowley suddenly brought the stars closer, distracting with their bright, twinkling light.

“Hm? Yes, I know it, yes.” He even remembers that Crowley had made it himself, when he was still close to the Almighty. The Angel only nods, listening to him. Aziraphale can still recall the day when he almost agreed to go there with him.

He is still looking up to the sky, narrowing his eyes slightly to watch the third star, which still shone on its own, despite its two, louder companions. “I do think they’re all lively, in their own individual ways.”

“Oh? A tribute..” The first thing that comes to mind is the Almighty but upon second thought, probably not. “Wait, is it..” Just as quickly, he is turning to look down on Crowley, who’s now lying on his lap, his own blue eyes wide.

Could it have been for him?

He wonders if the Almighty has always known what connection they’d had with each other all this time. From the very beginning. Probably, being omniscient.

“Thank you. I - I feel I haven’t done much for you, my dear and… Yet you’ve dedicated so much to me. I must really thank you.” Aziraphale’s smile grows wider as he leans down to softly kiss Crowley’s lips. While Heaven saw him as a tool, as yet another soldier in their army for their glory, the Demon always saw him as his own person. As someone precious for the sake of it. Nothing can ever replace that.

"Zira..." The Demon spoke a bit more seriously "You wouldn't be making me do anything, I would be choosing to do it." he smiled softly. "And work with you, that's fine for me." Without any Demonic work to do and Armageddon to prevent, Crowley would be bored in a blink of an eye... Maybe trying to construct a life with his Angel was the best choice... It was a huge step, but he thought he was ready for it.

"I do." he spoke seriously. "It's just an empty flat really..." he spoke caressing his face. "I don't feel like I belong there...." he spoke a bit sadder. "Besides I don't want you leaving your bookshop."

He started moving and talking about the stars and got distracted for a moment. "don't worry about it... I just... Well you're a blessing I received." he felt his lips on his own and smiled even more. "You make my life brighter... In a figurative way, of course, but you do..." he looked at him.

"You bring joy and light each place you enter in, Angel. Had always been like this..." he turned to his stars. "I think I... Created this thinking about having your light for me... Cuz I'm a bit selfish really what can I say…" he chuckled.

He still wondered why he created that small star for. It almost didn’t shine... Was that part of the Almighty’s plan? He made them go away again and focused on his Angel, while watching the sky as it was normally. "I would have done the same for you again if I had to..." he smiled. "You... Remember the time when I was an Angel?" he asked curiously. Did Aziraphale liked him since there? Since before he fell?

"As long as - well - I just don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble or inconvenience to you." Aziraphale said with a slight sigh, though the smile on Crowley's lips is starting to convince him. He was the one who had a busy, more crowded life compared to the Demon all these years, too. Keeping the bookshop is the easier way, he knows that.

It's a shaky line to cross for the Angel, the last thing he wants is to make it harder for anyone.

"..hmm, if you say so..." He tilts his head slightly at the touch to his cheek, looking down at Crowley and pursing his lips. Did he really mean that? It's his home, how can he not belong there? Aziraphale definitely feels like he belongs in his home.

"Oh. Oh." The Angel's smile simply softens into a gooey, sappy one as he pulls back. "I thought it was just… What I was meant to do. Angels are supposed to be creatures of light, that's their mission." Though he has seen his comrades do not-so-light things like, well, try to burn him. It astounds him to know that all the way back then, Crowley was already thinking so dearly of him. "You have my light, dear. Always. You definitely have it." Aziraphale answers softly.

Recalling back to the time, it really does feel like a long time ago. A whole, different era. "i’ll always be honored, no matter what you do. Anything you dedicate to me, sometimes I feel I don't deserve it, goodness." He murmurs with a small chuckle.

"I do remember, I met you a couple of times only, though. They kept you busy. You winked at me." Aziraphale is well aware Crowley doesn't remember but it's fine, he didn't lose much, the memories were merely of creation and having to follow orders. All their best moments are afterwards.

"I like the you now. Where you are free to be yourself."

Crowley chuckled "I'm free to be who I want to be." he leaned closer to the Angel "yours." he purred softly speaking against his lips. God he was in pure bliss. The Demon gently pressed his lips against Aziraphale's kissing him sweetly and passionately.

He cupped his face and deepened that kiss under the stars in the most romantic way possible. That was for sure the happiest moment of his life.

"i’ll bring my plants soon..." He promised looking into his eyes "Of course if you don't mind really... We can make a little party, invite the others tell them the news..." he chuckled, Crowley wanted to live together with him as soon as possible. Maybe Adam, Anathema, Newt would like to know about them moving in together... 

"Thank you, Angel...." that smile softened a bit "For everything." he meant that. Every word he spoke. Aziraphale was his second chance, his redemption, his... Everything. He kissed his forehead softly.

Aziraphale nods, only to pause when he realized what Crowley meant and his cheeks turned a shade deeper.

This Demon is just the end of him.

Before he could say anything, he's already being pulled into a sweet kiss, breathing out slowly as he tilted his head. These last few weeks, he's been getting used to all of this. Gradually, he's learning and the Angel's become a confident kisser.

He's still breathless when Crowley pulls back, grinning like an idiot. "A party? Of course! A lovely gathering would be splendid." The sentiment brings Aziraphale back to the Georgian era, where the trend of the Regency was garden parties. He liked parties, though not like the messy one that Warlock had for his 11th. Never again.

"I.." The words make him pause and allow them to sink in as he feels the kiss on his forehead. "..you're welcome. More than welcome. I personally haven't done so much but I want you to know I'm thankful for you." The Angel leans back so they can relax some more, his hand laying on Crowley's shoulder affectionately. However, after some seconds of silence, his eyes are closed and he's suddenly snoring softly.

Crowley smiles fondly at the Angel enjoying his idea of a party, for the Demon it seemed a perfect moment to gather everyone around and tell them the news. He wasn't a fan of parties himself but that was really for a good reason.

He hears his Angel snoring and realizes he must have fallen sleep quickly tired after eating all that food. "Good night, my Angel" he spoke kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes going to sleep as well.

-x-

Time goes by. Crowley could clearly notice some changes in his Angel's behavior but didn’t dare to say a thing. He's normally eating a lot more than he used to, gaining some weight, so he looks rounder, he is completely against any alcoholic drink and began to feel sick after even throwing up sometimes. He is a bit more tired and tempt to sleep a lot during the night and sometimes the day too... Behaving just like a human when ill.

As Crowley knew they can't get sick, he isn’t a lot worried about that only busy focused on planning their party, taking his stuff to move in to the bookshop, inviting people and of course taking care of the food, what they would definitely have to provide a lot. The Demon is really excited with all that and can't wait to tell everyone about them.

Something is in the back of Aziraphale's mind, that something is changing within him. He tries not to worry too much about it. He is well aware he is starting to want sleep a bit more and wine is still a no-go. The nausea doesn't make sense either. When he looks in the mirror it does look like he is a bit wider but that won't make any sense.

He must be imagining things.

Angels can change their features all around on the surface, but not their actual shape or form. The Almighty made them this way, unlike humans who can grow or shrink.

He makes a mental note to research into it later, if anything becomes alarming. So far, Aziraphale could still miracle things, use his powers to a full extent and he doesn't feel weak. Best to brush it aside for a little while, worry less.

The more important thing to focus on now is the party. Which happens to be held at the bookshop. It took a bit for him and Crowley to clear the center of the shop, moving clutter to the back and only leaving the aisles out. He wanted to it to be done by hand, just to account for everything and avoid accidents.

Now the space is ready for a party. There are antique wooden tables covered with beautiful wallpaper patterned cloths, littered with finger food and drinks of all kinds, including tea. His vinyl is on a roll of Queen, since now they had two collections of music. Crowley is about to officially move in this evening with most of his belongings there and the plants the only things left incoming. It all looks perfect.

The first to arrive is Adam, along with one of the Them, Brian. They were luckily allowed far out by themselves, only if they would be picked up at the train station. "Love! Let's go now. Adam told me on the phone the train will arrive exactly at 12.05. Tip-tip!" Aziraphale looks down and smoothes his coat down, noticing the button to his vest had come undone right at the bottom.

"Oh, thunderation.." The Angel mutters in annoyance as he strains the button back into its slot, just managing.

He can't be getting bigger. Impossible.

Crowley heard Aziraphale's voice and quickly ran to meet him "I'm here love we will get there on time I promise" he spoke to the other with a reassuring smile. He noticed that button and just chuckled. Aziraphale was getting bigger but as a good boyfriend he didn’t mind at all... As long as that didn’t bother the Angel.

He grabs his hand and goes quickly to the train station, a wide smile across his face. "I'm so happy they accepted our invitation Angel, I bet this will be a perfect night!" He spoke excitedly looking at him.

"How are you feeling about all this?" He asked softly caressing his hand while they walked. They had been planning everything carefully for so long.... It was like a marriage really in the mind of the Demon.

It must be that the vest is somehow shrinking. Had he done something wrong in the laundry?

Aziraphale purses his lips and turns to Crowley, trying to forget it in mere seconds. “He’s only here on certain conditions so we just stay to them.” He started to smile as they left the bookshop and got into the Bentley.

“It will be! I have definitely laid out everything to the nines.” The Angel squeezes his hand, already feeling quite excited himself. “It will be a perfect afternoon for our younger guests, though. We also have to get them back to the station this evening before it gets too late.” Aziraphale reminds him.

“I think it’s a time to celebrate. A time to really enjoy everything and everyone.” He admits, looking out to the window thoughtfully.

Just as they pull over, the trains are leaving and Adam waves them down, Brian in tow as they run over to get into the car. It’s not an easy one to miss at all.

“It’s nice to see you guys again!” The boy chuckles, doing his seatbelt as Brian grins. “Hello Mr. Fell. Mr. Crowley, thanks for the invite.”

Crowley nods to his Angel. He momentarily forgets that even being the antichrist Adam and the them are just children and they follow adults orders. "You're right. I totally forgot they must be home early or their parents will be mad at us." He chuckled.

Once the children enter the car the Demon lets out a small smile "good to see you all too..." Pepper is in a real good mood seating comfortably "is it true you're both getting married?" She starts. Crowley blushes profusely unable to answer.

Especially after everything else that has happened, Adam ha sheen grounded and if it weren’t for Aziraphale personally asking and reassuring his father, he wouldn’t have been allowed to go. “Of course, dear.” The Angel chuckles, he didn’t mind at all, he’s dealt with parents before and Crowley did too.

“No, we are moving in together, Pepper.” Aziraphale answers with a blink of surprise. He notices Adam merely looking at him, not saying anything for a little while.

“Sometimes people do things out of order, it happens, Pepper.”

Sometimes they choose to have babies first before getting married, Adam thinks.

Pepper just shrugs, she as knowing quite well how things happens in the adult world, really thinks that they can do whatever they want if that means they're happy. Crowley clears his throat "Actually the party is to celebrate this, me and Angel are finally moving in together." he smiled softly placing a hand on the Angel's thigh. Pepper just smiles.

Brian comes in the middle of them two "Who else is coming Mr. Fell?" he asks happily, excited to eat good food he knew they would provide.

“Exactly. A joyous cause to celebrate about.” Aziraphale conforms with a warm smile, laying his hand on top of Crowley’s. “Well, we have mostly everyone who was there that day. Ms. Device and Mr. Pulsifer. Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracy.” They have quite a group but it’s not too big, fortunately. “Don’t you worry, Brian, we have plenty of finger food and treats on serve, today.”

As they finally drive back to the shop, Aziraphale gets out of the car and holds the door open for the children. “Please, come right in.” The bookshop beckons them in with its open doors.

Brian smiles wide as his stomach growls "Good I haven't had lunch just to eat your food Mr. Fell!" He chuckled. Crowley caresses his thigh all the way back. He is just too happy everyone accepted their invitation to the party, should already know what it was about... He was glad everyone was on their side about their relationship. Some support was really welcome.

Once back to the bookshop, the children entered it quite fast, looking around the decoration mesmerized by it. "I loved it, Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley! Thank you!" Spoke pepper with a smile. Brian went to the food licking his lips happily starting to eat eagerly.

Crowley closed the door once everyone was in and quickly kissed the Angels lips "You're gorgeous, my love." He whispered softly wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really happy in moving in with you..." he bit his lips. "I feel like I have a family now." He haven't spoke like this before.... But the Demon had been planning to thank him about it and that was the perfect moment.

“Really now? Well, I hope you’ll be pleased with the selection, Brian.” Aziraphale replies with an amused smile of his own. He had gotten to know Adam and his friends well, so he made sure to be well prepared.

It is definitely good to see everyone supporting them in their recent union, though at the same time, he feels fairly strong in their bond regardless.

He and Crowley have been against the whole world for a long time now.

“You are more than welcome. It is our home now and you are esteemed guests.” Aziraphale sends a quick look to his lover. _Their home_. He spots Brian attacking the little quiches with plenty of energy and he chuckles.

The Angel looks over and sees Crowley making his way to him, blinking a little at the sudden kiss. A very public display affection, really. Aziraphale smiles bashfully and hums, looking over to the side. “You’re too kind with your praise, Crowley. Truly.” A family? Being pulled so close, he’s forced to look back to the Demon and tilts his head slightly. “Really? Well, we’ve had each other all this time-“

The doors open again and Anathema and Newton come through, side by side.

Crowley was listening to his answer once the other two guests came in. He smiled. Anathema was the first time congratulate them both.

"Oh Crowley, Aziraphale!" She was a bit more intimate than the kids "we're so happy you're finally moving in together!" She exclaimed happily hugging them both with a wide smile. "We plan to do the same after we get married." She explained quickly before even newt could speak.

Crowley just blushed profusely, he wasn't expecting people to be that happy and supportive with them. He looked at azirpahale and rubbed the back of his hear chuckling nervously. "It was about time I guess...."

“Ms. Device. Mr. Pulsifer.” Aziraphale greets rather politely and warmly at the same time, kissing her on the cheek and shaking his hand. He blinks in pleasant surprise as she moved further to hug them. “That’s a lovely plan ahead, marrying already, congratulations.” Newton was merely smiling bashfully and nodding, mostly letting his fiancée do that talking.

“Yeah, totally.”

“You just know when it’s time.” The Angel says, nodding at both of them and then Crowley. Anathema brings up the topic of the cherub-filled book he has on display and they’re quickly engrossed in touring the bookshop aisles.

Adam comes up to Crowley, pointing over to the food. “Do you guys have Mountain Dew?” He asks casually.

Crowley just watches his Angel greets the other politely with a shy smile across his face, not really knowing what to do in that situation. He thanks himself mentally once they start talking about books and other stuff, something Aziraphale can totally leads the conversation. He steps back and lets his Angel leads the way for their guests.

Once he hears Adam calling him he looks down and smiles "Oh we do." He remembers about this name from somewhere, Aziraphale told him that they should buy soft drinks to the children so everyone would be pleased in their gathering "Follow me to the fridge and i’ll show you where it is.." he spoke softly leaving Aziraphale talking about books nonstop with Anathema and newt with himself.

Aziraphale has not met many people who knows books as much as Anathema. She may not have lived long enough to know the books in person yet she knows the references. Dates. Reported copies.

He happily shows her the book of poems, fussing over the unique detailing on the pages. All these little baby Angels.

Adam glances over at them before turning his attention back to Crowley. “Cool.” He nods, following him over to the fridge and taking the bottle before he even reaches for it. The boy fills up his glass and sips with a pleased sigh. That’s much better. Adam smiles, drinking again.

“Congratulations again. _When is he due_?” He tilts his head towards where Aziraphale is animatedly chatting with the witch before turning another page of the book.

Crowley tilts his head to the boy's question once it is asked. "Due? What do you mean by that?" he sits down joining the boy and slightly glances to Aziraphale's direction, he is just to absorbed with the talking that barely noticed Crowley is away from them. "I'm moving in tonight... But it's only that what we're celebrating..." He chuckled, children what are they putting on those soft drinks nowadays...?

Anathema can't help but notice how Aziraphale is happy and chatty about the book and baby stuff. His aura shines differently through her eyes... Could that mean anything? It is stronger, warmer... Should be just cuz he's happy... She must be thinking too much. The witch just smiles and joins her fiancée thinking about when will be her turn to be a mother.

“Them?” Adam’s brows furrowed at the ridiculous question. He nods towards Aziraphale. What else could be due? They’re not students with papers or assignments. What else is due?

_Babies._

Since Crowley is still looking at him like an idiot, Adam figures he has to spell it out. Sure they’re a few thousand years old, though they can’t be that out of touch with modern English. “I mean the twins.” The two little babies inside Aziraphale, growing as they speak. Though Adam doesn’t have most of his abilities anymore, he just sees things.

He sees the change in the Angel, his aura is a swirl of colors that work in several sets. Not one set. Three sets. Thus twins.

Crowley's eyes widened "twins? What for Satan’s sake are you talking about?" He asked frowning his brows. There were no twins.... No one there had another bother or similar sister. What was Adam talking about?

"I only see Aziraphale Anathema and newt..." soon an idea snaps inside his head "is she pregnant?" He asked curiously raising a brow to the antichrist. "Can you see this?" He was looking towards the three people right? Could be any of them Adam was talking about.

Adam was now getting more annoyed. He expected a bit more from a Demon who’s been around for forever, compared to an 11 year old human boy. Who was sort of the antichrist but not anymore. Still much younger.

He shook his head in disbelief. “Anathema is not pregnant. She’s taking something that… Blocks that. However, Mr. Fell, Aziraphale is not.” Adam informs him knowingly. “Of course I can see, I can still see what I used to see. I see the twins.” He turns to get a better look at the Angel, tilting his head slightly. “So… That’s what Angel and Demon life force looks like combined. Cool.”

It is mesmerizing, all their colors, molding into one another then returning to normal again.

Crowley frowned deeply "what?" He got a bit angry "are you really saying that my Angel is somehow...." he couldn’t finish the sentence. It was all too much "Adam are you one hundred percent sure that Aziraphale is holding twins inside him...?" He whispered finding that idea totally crazy. They just did it once! Crowley heard that divine creatures could reproduce but never thought that it was possible... Much unlikely opposites like them...

He swallowed hard and licked his sudden dry lips. "My kids? Our... Kids?" He started shaking and turned pale. All of a sudden all signals started making sense. Azi's sickness, his avert to alcohol, gain of weight, that book of babies.... It all made sense now.

Adam nods insistently. “Of course I’m sure! I can see it, right there!” What else would an Angel have in him? He stares at Crowley, then Aziraphale then back. He has no reason to lie.

“I thought..” Now something else was starting to make sense to him.

They both had no idea. Adam had assumed this pregnancy is planned or there would be another announcement during this party. Ever since he got into the car.

Nope, this is an ‘accidental knock-up’, judging by how Crowley has grown two shades whiter. “..oh.”

Adam reaches to pat him in the shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. “Well, good luck on fatherhood then, Mr. Crowley.” He had a feeling he shouldn’t talk about this to Aziraphale. That’s their matter, not his.

"I dunno! Divine light!" Crowley spoke a bit louder. Anything could be inside an Angel... Except babies in his conception.. Even more in an Angel who presented himself as a male. It just didn’t made any sense in his head.

"Sorry but I cant see anything..." he didn’t know if Adam could make him see anything inside Aziraphale, was cuz he was a Demon? Something holy blocked him? Crowley was so confused? That was a lot to assimilate at once.

He looked down sighing heavily when Adam wished him good luck. "That's okay, you didn’t know that.... Thanks for... Telling me..." he forced a smile. He watched him leave and grabbed the nearest wine pouring a glass to himself drinking avidly. How would he tell this to Aziraphale? They would be... "Parents...?" He whispered to himself once he finished drinking.

In essence, Adam’s powers were neutral, which allowed him to see both holy and unholy. “I wish I could make you see, I just don’t know how.”

Maybe he would ask Anathema, once the news is all out. “I thought you knew. I’m sure you’ll be fine. You managed to stop the end of the world.” He smiles slightly before letting him be, joining his friends.

He sends one last look, pitying the Demon who looks absolutely derailed.

Aziraphale is chuckling as he and Anathema walk out of the aisle.

“It’s actually really cute,” She says, making little pinching gestures with her fingers. “With their big cheeks and little wings.. The niño.”

“With the toesie-woesies..” Aziraphale adds with a coo of his own. He spots Crowley with his glass of wine. “Starting on the wine already, dear?”

Crowley sighed. He believed Adam, there was no reason for him to be lying about something so serious just to scare him... But now he wanted to see them with his own eyes so he would believe, skeptical as he was. Could Anathema help him out? Should he tell Aziraphale already? His head was dizzy with questions and alcohol already.

He nodded to him softly. He could do it... It wasn't another Armageddon was it? Was just twins.... Nothing to worry right? _Hybrids_.... He coughed. He had heard about this kind of creatures once in the past and they were... Unpredictable. Half Demon half Angel...

He heard his Angel's voice and was startled. "Oh" he chuckled nervously "sorry love... I was a bit thirsty" he would offer his glass to his Angel but he suddenly remembered about the pregnancy and swallowed hard. No alcoholic drinks... Besides he could get sick.

"You guys want some?" he offered Anathema and newt trying hard to calm himself down taking another big sip, pale as snow, slightly shaking. He leaned closer the Angel hugging him from the side placing his hand on his stomach mindlessly

Anathema looks at Crowley curiously before nodding. “Sure, why not. Thank you, Crowley, I’ll have a glass..”

Newt shakes his head, raising a hand to politely decline. “Seems I’m the designated driver, so no. Thanks. I’ll get some juice.” He points over to another table and makes his way there, while his fiancée helps herself to a glass of white wine.

“Thirsty?” Aziraphale thought that is the silliest reason to drink, though this is Crowley. “It’s still the afternoon and while that’s normally fine, just mind the..” He looks over to where Adam and his friends are.

The Angel didn’t want to set up a bad example for the kids. It’s not like it was Rome and they were allowed to drink with the adults, like they used to in the old days. “Just remember you’ll have to uh..de-sober when we bring the children back.” To the train station.

Aziraphale smiles as his lover comes closer to his side. “Well, we’re still waiting for Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracy on their way. They should be here soon.” Just as he says that, the door opens and the Sergeant is frowning, while Madame is smiling widely, holding onto his arm.

“We’re late but we’re here.” He says gruffly.

Crowley Just listened to his Angel and nodded "Sure, I’ll sober up to bring them there." he promised softly not even remembering that it was still afternoon and maybe drinking wine that time could be something odd.

However he desperately wanted to get drunk. He just felt like he needed a heavy drink to deal with all that. Poor Aziraphale, didn’t even know what was really happening inside him.

When the doors opens Madame Tracy with her polite smile just greets them "Congratulations, dear boys" she speaks while kissing each one of them on the face and going to talk to Anathema newt and the kids.

"We're living together for a while now, it isn't that easy at first I must say but it's a pleasure with time...." she chuckles and drags Mr. Shadwell along the room with his grumpy face. The other guests go to greet her too. Crowley just takes another sip silently and nervous unable to think about other thing that not the twins.

Drinking and driving has never been a good idea, no matter the vehicle or time period. Aziraphale smiles, feeling quite reassured. “Thank you.”

As Madame Tracy approaches them, he chuckles bashfully at the rather affectionate kisses, leaning in so she could reach him more easily. “Thank you so much, Madame, you are all too thoughtful.” He turns that smile to the Sergeant and shakes his hand. “Please, feel free to indulge in the food and drinks. We have the extra sugar for you.”

It’s obvious the Angel takes pride in being a good host, as anti-social as he seems to be most of the time. “Let me just check on everyone.” Aziraphale tells Crowley with a determined look before immersing himself with the guests, refilling finger food from the kitchen, and bringing jugs of drinks.

The music is in full swing, for now the current vinyl is a Beatles one from Crowley’s collection. ‘Hey Jude’.

Aziraphale smiles brightly as he brings Brian a plate of chocolate chip cookies and apple juice.

Crowley just lets him be a good host for everyone and silently goes upstairs to breathe a little and try to calm down. He disappears momentarily carrying along his wine bottle. Aziraphale can handle stuff in this celebration by himself he thought.

Anathema notices that change of behavior and quickly follows him thinking something might be distressing the Demon. It was their celebration....

_Why was Crowley so avoidant in a moment of happiness?_


	6. Twins

Anathema has never been one to avoid a chance to learn something; her curiosity is immediately sparked by Crowley’s odd actions. “Hey, Crowley. Hey…” She calls out after him, seeing the bottle of wine. “Drinking by yourself already? Is this a Demon thing I just don’t know about?” She asks curiously, eyeing his wine. Newt didn’t even see her go, she slipped away that easily.

Crowley just sighed and looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow worry and despair, but thankfully all hidden behind his dark lenses "No, it's not a Demon thing, Anathema...." his voice sounded a bit sadder than it should and he cursed himself for that.

"You know how to keep a secret?" He asked sitting down on Aziraphale's bed and offering her the bottle if she wanted to drink. "Something odd happened to me today involving my Angel and I dunno what to do..." he sighed heavily opening up himself to her. He was so in disbelief... Who knows she could help?

Anathema knows plenty about Demons, mostly through research and her ancestral book, though she’s never heard of this. “A secret? I can totally keep one.”

A bit of a lie. It really depends on how juicy it is and if it relates to her research, though maybe she’ll make an exception for them. They have helped her plenty during the Armageddon.

“What do you mean something odd? You haven’t even fully moved in yet- well not until today, but - why does it sound so serious?” She leans in closer, just wanting to hear it all. Wanting to help, too.

Crowley bits his lip. Should he tell her? Well who else could he tell? Or maybe ask for help? He looked down grabbing the bottle a bit tighter due to his nervousness "Well... Adam came to me saying that... He could totally and plenty see inside Aziraphale..." he swallowed hard " _Twins_ " he almost whispered the last word.

"That he is holding twins inside of him... Half-Demon and half-Angel... He asked when the due would be..." he slightly trembled. "I can’t see them... But Adam wouldn’t lie to me right? And some of Aziraphale's behavior’s changed recently... Similar to a human pregnancy... And.. " he looked at her "I dunno what to do." He spoke and his voice broke.

"I'm moving in today... I didn’t plan to have kids... What if he hated me? If he thought I did this on purpose... If he wanted to leave me..." he started to freak out a little. "I'm not ready for all this, Anathema, he doesn't even know, I mean how can I tell him that we're a family now?" He spoke the words faster than he planned originally hoping she could help with something.

The way Crowley spoke worried Anathema. She sat down right across him, what about Adam? Her eyes widened and she looks to the side for a moment as she considers that very statement. Half-Angel, half-Demon twins inside of Aziraphale? She recalls seeing his aura change as well, with little blobs of color she couldn’t quite understand.

Anathema had assumed it had something to do with his disconnect with Heaven. Though it definitely makes sense. There’s also one more thing to consider.

“Adam is a good boy, he’s not a liar, just so you know.” She shakes her head, she’s known him well enough.

“That… Makes a lot of sense, actually. I mean, there’s no evidence to support that Angels cannot have children but how?” Anathema starts to turn back to him as she realizes. “Well, I mean, you two are lovers and - but - he has a male body… Or does that not matter?”

She needs to look into this. In fact, Anathema was already getting lost in her own head. “It seems like your Angel loves children, I doubt that.” She shakes her head, still mostly distracted. “You’re not ready for the niños? Well, I mean… You don’t want them?” Anathema glares at him.

Crowley shakes his head "As celestial creatures it doesn't really matter... We just chose either to present ourselves as male of female as we please" he shrugged "But gender is something that doesn't really exists as in human world per se. So both male and female can procreate, independent of how we chose to show ourselves." he explained quickly.

"I guess it has to do with desires... When both ones want the same..." he snapped for a moment. That meant him _and_ Aziraphale wanted to have kids, when they were shagging, in the moment of conception, it was _their_ desire, so... Why was he so scared now? _It was mutual._

"Anathema, Aziraphale is an Angel, he loves all living creatures, that's... Part of what he is, he’s made of it..." he sighed. "It's not that I don't want them..." his heart ached with that possibility "Is that... I don't know what can happen to hybrids, they were never seen with good eyes belonging both to good and evil sides, y’know?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Angels are meant to be with Angels and Demons with Demons, I think with humans might there be something similar right?" It was kind of a prejudice, taboo or something. "I fear for them. _I fear for Aziraphale."_ he confessed already thinking about it like a father.

Crowley didn’t know if all this loving for children was a moment thing, Aziraphale never mentioned kids or family before... Well they took care of Warlock for 11 years but only that, from far, not like his parents....

He felt his eyes stung with tears and looked down, shaking. The Demon was terrified of consequences really. He felt like he had now 3 beings to take care of, from one to three to protect in a blink of an eye, it was overwhelming really.

"Yes, I did sort of know that.." Anathema nods, clearly more intrigued than worried. "I also know you can't change the essence of your forms, only features, that's why I was so confused about… Well...male pregnancy…"

"Both couples want the same..?" She questions him, tilting her head as she realizes what he is realizing now. "Ah yes, hybrid. I have read something about them before. You call them _Nephilim_ , right?" Anathema is fairly sure of herself.

Crowley is right though, since Nephilim have always been a dark stain in history and it makes sense that both sides would see some sort of threat in such mysterious, powerful beings. She looks back to Crowley, finally seeing what is so overwhelming about it.

Twins, too. Damn.

"That is… Reasonable. To be fearful of this situation. You’re not freaking out over nothing… However, you do have something on your side, you both have managed to divert and stop Armageddon, something no one has ever done, to such a scale. This is merely a new challenge, maybe it is some sort of divine will?" She wasn't too great at comforting, she patted his back awkwardly and poured him some more wine.

"So... Aziraphale is not aware of this? I mean, you have to tell him some time. I can help you - I’ll do some research, looking into the family archives for something that can help. Some magic. Something must do the trick." She offers, definitely wanting to be involved.

Crowley was happy she has read about them before. At least the witch wasn't totally naive about it. That meant she definitely could help them out.... Did Aziraphale know about hybrids? He hoped so... He of course, needed to read a lot to help his Angel out through this pregnancy. Lots of things to take care at once.

"Yeah Nephilim.. " he whispered. He just momentarily forgot that name. Well it was better than son or daughter, till he got used to the idea.

"Well this time I don’t want.... To stop anything...." he cracked a small smile. "I want to go ahead with this." He confessed softly. That was a great challenge for someone like him... Taking care of two being totally dependent on himself. However it was really scary.

Besides, he didn’t know what Aziraphale would think of that once he knew. But now it was done, there was no turning back, only the Almighty could do something about it if She wanted to take the twins away from them. Abortion wasn’t an option.

He gladly thanked for the wine and for her trying to comfort him. Crowley deep inside felt pathetic whining in front of someone who wasn't even close to him about his own problems he should deal alone.

“He will eventually discover but," he looked at her "I think I must tell my Angel first, prepare him for this and all that, I’m his partner right? That’s what partners do, I got him pregnant... I just don’t know how." He smiled wider once she promised she would help him. "Thank you, it means a lot to us… Four."

"Ah, good." Anathema replies with a chuckle, she's grateful that Crowley wants to keep the little twins, she's already looking forward to meeting them. This is all happening so fast, though it's quite exciting at the same time. She gives him an encouraging thumbs up, adding more wine to his glass.

That's how she comforts herself, too. She is definitely scared but needs to be strong for everyone there and keep her head in place.

"..Er, yeah. I mean.. He probably needs to be prepared, given the news gently, as far as I’ve seen Aziraphale reacting to shocking things." She adds rather awkwardly. Little things, more modern aspects so to say, seem to easily shock the Angel.

"Here's my number," Anathema reaches into her pocket and offers him a business card. "You have a mobile phone, right? Not like the rotary one Aziraphale has, as lovely as the antique is.

“Just check back with me whenever you want, message me now so I can have your number and I’ll let you know if I find anything. Either way." Now she can't wait to get home, maybe even fly back to Spain just to have a look at the extended archives, she needed more information about this.

Anathema decides she will take her fiancé with her, whether he wanted to or not.

-x-

If there’s two things that brighten Aziraphale’s day, it’s Crowley and his new habit: starting every morning with a slice of cake.

The Angel smiles at the visual of his sleeping Demon lover, he watches for just a few moments before slowly slipping out of bed, still in his nightgown and matching cap, to head straight down to the kitchen to get a slice from yesterday’s cake from the party. A brilliant Red Velvet cake. He hums happily to himself as he fetches a saucer and opens his fridge, ready to start his day.

Today, he’s seeing, meeting Crowley’s plants as they’re all finally brought over by the movers. He has made a space for them in his second study upstairs, where he had cleared some old books and shelves. Now it’s a sitting area with a single shelf and a cozy lamp. A place to relax, read or just take in the plants.

Aziraphale sincerely hopes they will love their new home, he’s heard about their amazing quality after all. The thought sends a thrill through his spine as he starts on his first forkful of creamy cake.

Crowley after those news tried his best to act normal throughout the party so no one would suspect anything but he couldn’t help but keep his mind on Aziraphale and the twins. It was all he could think about.

He spent almost half of that night awake, wondering how would he try to tell Aziraphale about those news. He should be one month pregnant by now... It gave him some time till the due, if it was the same time as a human pregnancy. He would try and call Anathema later, when he was a bit calmer.... Maybe try to talk to his Angel first by himself, if it didn’t work, she was his plan b.

That morning he woke up tired. Exhausted after a barely slept night. He just yawned and went quickly to see if his plants were coming to busy his mind with other thing. To his happiness they were.

It brought a smile to his lips, but soon he was closer giving them orders of how to manage and where to put each one of them. All started shaking violently with his presence, lack of patience and terrible mood after lack of sleep, but that was the expected.

Crowley only smiled at the sight of his Angel eating his cake peacefully "Good morning Zira..." he purred and kissed his sweet lips. "Slept well...?" He treated him really well and patiently, always keeping in mind he was pregnant and shouldn't go through any stress or mistreatment from his part.

The first thing that Aziraphale noticed is the way his lover simply walks right past the kitchen and straight to the door, just in time for the movers to come and he watches Crowley direct them.

Best not to get in the way and just let him finish getting the plants in place, since they're so important to him. He's also been quite excited just to meet the plants since he's heard all these amazing things about them. Indeed, they are beautiful, vibrant in color and tall, with great form.

Then he notices it. At first, he thought that it was just the wind from the open door and the movers scuttling about.

The plants... _They're shaking._

The Angel leaves his cake for the moment and approaches Crowley and his plants. "Good morning, I slept fine, yes." Aziraphale happily receives his kiss before leaning down to the plans.

"Oh, why are they shaking? Are you scaring them, dear?" He leans down to gently touch a fern's branch. It only started shaking even more. "Does he yell at you, little one? Crowley, there's no need to be so.. Harsh to these poor things."

Crowley just huffs at how Aziraphale is soft with them "Angel _just_ my presence scares them." He spoke seriously. "I need to keep them like this or otherwise they'll have spots, wouldn’t be so green and beautiful... " he turned to look at them "And I _don’t_ want that." He spoke more sternly making them shake even more.

"Nothing less than the most beautiful plants in whole London, that's what I want." He spoke proudly to Aziraphale. Even not being gentle or soft with them the result was the best he could expect so, for Crowley it was okay.

“I can see that, they’re utterly terrified.” Aziraphale tries to stroke the fern’s branch to soothe it as Crowley made it shake once again. “Well they are quite beautiful, so well-developed but surely there must be another way to uh.. Facilitate that.” He tsked, there’s no convincing his lover. Though maybe he can do something about it. Poor darlings.

“ _They’re like your children_ , you still have to treat them with care.” Aziraphale gives the fern and the calathea next to it a gentle pat before rising to his feet. “At least, they’re here now and they do suit the study. A little sitting area... I was afraid we wouldn’t manage the space.”

Crowley froze in place once he heard the word children. He swallowed hard thinking about the twins... He had never seen his plants like that.... He would never had the guts to shout with his kids like that would he? Maybe he shouldn't argue with Aziraphale if he wanted to treat them with some care and love.

"You... Want to try and take care of them your way, Angel?" He asked softly allowing him to do whatever he wanted with them. "I can try to be... A bit less stern with them and see what happens" he smiled softly. The Demon was becoming a softie through time cuz of his Angel.

He watched Aziraphale go back to his cake and looked to another direction "What do you think about kids, Zira, sons, daughters... Family in general?" He asked directly starting the topic slowly not to scare him. "About us raising kids of our own... Not only plants" he chuckled.

Aziraphale notices Crowley is just looking at him, though he’s sinewy used to that. “Ah well, I also don’t want to take your authority away from you..” He smiles softly and shakes his head. “Though I’m happy to fill in and do certain things for them in between, if you would be open to it.” He words his proposition carefully, he does want to try a different approach with the poor plants.

They’re still beautiful Earthly creations.

The Angel fetched his cake and continues eating it at the side table, enjoying the new atmosphere of the plant-filled study. Cake then breakfast. “Hm? I think children are lovely, they’re the purest of creatures, though I personally find teenage or prepubescent ones a little… Difficult to understand.”

His eyes widened at the idea of raising kids together. “You want to adopt children together? Sort of like how we raised Warlock? I do regret that we always have to keep a distance, since he still has parents, though if it’s one of our own… Well, I hope I’ll do well. Better than last time.”

One can only do so much as a gardener.

"Nah..." Crowley chuckled "If I'm allowing you to do it, it's not taking my authority away, Angel" he spoke softly to make things clear. "It’s more like we both are raising them... You let me help you with your books and I let you help me with my plants... We're together now right? So nothing better than... Er... Team work I guess..." he chuckled. They were definitely a couple now, living together and all that. The Demon wanted to give a chance to then sharing housework and hobbies, see how it goes... Share a life really. In any way they possibly could.

Crowley just nodded biting his lip "I must agree... When they reach a certain age it's just... Hard to deal... But not impossible." he looked at his Angel "But if you love them and raise then since they're just little babies" he shrugged, seemed a bit easier when he put it that way. Love made things easier, even for Aziraphale deal with him... Even rough they would knew what to do when the time came.

He blushed hard with what he said "I wouldn’t be against this idea if someday you felt like growing our family, my love..." he confessed softly "I know you'd be a great parent.... I don’t know about myself" he chuckled. "But I'm sure _you_ would." He smiled "It would be another huge step in our relationship I guess... A lovely one." his features softened noticing Aziraphale wasn't against the idea at all. Good signal.

"If I came one day with a baby? As a surprise and didn’t tell you beforehand? What would you do?" He suggested curiously. "Or if I picked up a woman to use her belly to make a baby for us? No more distance... The whole thing... Us as real parents?" learning how to talk, to eat, to walk... School…. Everything..

"I guess if you put it like that." Aziraphale considers his statements for a moment, looking to the side. "You do have a point," He did see his books basically as living beings too, even if they were inanimate. "Well, I'm happy to help you raise them, though if the results are contrary to what you like, I can just leave things be."

"Yes, since they're babies... Establish a more parental connection, in theory that makes things a lot easier." Aziraphale remembers all the families he's ever met, how mothers or nannies who have raised a child from the bosom are inseparable from them. They had never had that chance with Warlock, even if Crowley was a Nanny, it was still mostly his mother who influenced him.

"You think so?" The Angel begins to smile, though the twitch at the corners of his lips shows he is rather nervous about the idea. Where did all this come from, all of a sudden? Crowley just moved in and now there's talk of growing a family. He really does go so fast, at times.

"You were a Nanny, after all, even if an informal one. I'm sure you'll adapt well.." All this talk about children had Aziraphale staring out the window. His head whips back quickly at the talk of coming back with a baby.

"What? Why would you do that?" He asks warily. "That's...that's sudden, I mean, that's what the Almighty would do, but us.." He's unsure about that.

"If ever, I’d... Rather adopt, there are children out there, already born, who need someone." Now he's definitely nervous that Crowley will turn up with bundles of babies at their door. He quickly shoves a big bite of cake in his mouth and twiddles his fingers.

Crowley just nods. Something inside him just guaranteed the results with his plants and the bookshop would be even better than he was expecting them to be if he worked together with his Angel. They were a good team what could he say? Averted the Armageddon.

His smile only grows wider as the Angel keeps talking. Crowley can totally notice how he is nervous, he himself is as well, but hides better already knowing the whole situation. He chuckles.

"I was there just influencing him to go through the evil path, it was a disguise... I wasn't being a real nanny, I was just following orders, Angel" he shrugged. Of course, he had a bit of a sweet spot to warlock but... Mainly his mission there was another. However, a real son or daughter his feelings would be way different and stronger. It would be all their responsibility.

"No, Angel, it’s just hypothetical, I won’t do that... It’s just..." he sighed seeing how the Angel got nervous. Maybe this could be his first try to bring this topic up "You know Nephilims right?" He started "Well... Let's say that there's a chance that we're about to become the parents of 2 Nephilims... Due to our own lack of precaution.... Yeah this is possible." he tried to explain how it happened but Crowley wasn't the best with words.

"Maybe a divine intervention, Amighty’s will or something but yes... We're gonna have kids of our own..." he smiled softly trying to keep himself calm and chose the best words.

"Yes, I understand that… It was just a disguise and we tried our best," Aziraphale nods with a small smile. He likes to think they still had a good influence on Warlock, even if they weren't required in his life anymore. He can totally see where Crowley is coming from.

So he wouldn't bring a baby to their doorstep? Then what did he mean? ".. _Nephilim_." His eyes widen at the mention of half-Angel, half-Demon children. It's basically a taboo subject upstairs and everything has been done to erase their presence and disgrace those who were even connected to Nephilim, to the point even Aziraphale forgot who they were. What happened to them. "..us? Become actual parents of..N-nephilim?" The Angel can't even comprehend the concept, it's so outlandish.

"Don't be silly dear, of course we can't." The Angel chuckles awkwardly, waving his hand dismissively. He doesn't even know how that can happen. Not without the Almighty involved. He is in complete a utter denial.

Crowley quickly comes closer to his Angel and takes off his glasses. "I'm not being silly Aziraphale, really wish I was. But we can. And we did." He speaks a bit more seriously "There are.." he swallows hard "Twins inside of you... Adam saw them and told me this..." he spoke and bit his lower lip

"Nephilim twins of you and me... You're one month pregnant, Angel." He finally manages to say the truth. "I have no idea how... Or why this happened but I know he wouldn’t lie to me." He looked at him with his shining golden eyes

"Were gonna be parents soon…" he almost whispered the last part. "That's why you're feeling sick, gaining weight, having sweet spots for babies, eating that much..." he pointed to his cake and chuckled. "It all made sense... I just didn’t know how to tell you this..." he looked down and grabbed his free hand tight. How would Azi react now?

Aziraphale looked at his lover oddly. Has Crowley been drinking? He couldn't smell alcohol in his breath. Is this his way of amusing them both while he doesn't have official Demonic work to do from Hell?

He stares for a moment, a few seconds pass as it all runs through his mind again. Adam, their young former antichrist, saying things about babies. Pregnancy. Twins!

There is another bit of quiet before the Angel starts to chuckle, poking Crowley affectionately at the shoulder. "Oh, you! Cheeky fiend! You think you would get me now, with little Adam in your league? Ah, I may not be working up there anymore, but I can still see through these tricks." Aziraphale smiles widely and shakes his head, ignoring the slight bit of panic at the corner of his mind. He stands up and heads in the direction of the kitchenette, towards the stairs.

The Angel turns back for a moment, still cheery. "Nice try, love! All tickety-boo." Then he disappears down the steps.

Crowley already expected a bad reaction from his Angel, of course Aziraphale wouldn't believe him that easily. He just sighs as he watches him leave, unable to start discussing or ask him to stay.

How could he prove what he was saying was true? That hurt him a bit, but well, Adam wasn't there to tell the Angel that wasn't a joke, if Crowley was in his place probably he wouldn’t believe the Angel as well, thinking that was all a joke... One day he was moving in the other talking about family and adoption and all that. Too fast, maybe even scaring the Angel.

However he can feel how Aziraphale was nervous with that subject, was that cuz a part of him actually believed he could be pregnant? Was the Angel feeling something odd already? Did he talk to the almighty and received some signal? God Crowley was so confused... He looked down and decided to grab his phone and maybe try to talk to Anathema, he needed some comfort after such a negative reaction. He decided to type her a message.

 _'Hey, Anathema, it's me, Crowley, how you're doing? Well, about that thing? I tried to talk to Azi and... He thinks it's all a big joke... A trick._ ' he sent. The first try to talk about it failed... Maybe she had another idea of how to do it. How to make Aziraphale believe it was true.

Something about what Crowley says sounds funny. Aziraphale tried not to linger on the joke as he started making his morning tea.

Anathema is just about to start packing her things for a flight all the way back to Spain, with Newt still asleep in bed, when she receives the messages. She sighs and rolls her eyes, Aziraphale reacted like what she would assume, being an Angel and all.

The witch doesn't waste her time texting back.

_'Man! You just can't spring news just like that, Angels are fidgety beings, as far as I know.'_

_'Do it little by little. Point out hints. I'm flying back today to Spain, btw.'_

"Well, would you like some breakfast, dear?" Aziraphale walks right back in some moments later with a tray of tea for two, an Earl Grey and a Chamomile, one for each person's favorite. Now it's time to get on with their day. He's had his cake fill for the morning, though it would be a good idea to get some again later.

The Angel briefly wonders what's so entertaining about Crowley's phone though he chooses not to say anything, respecting his partner's time. They didn't have to have breakfast, they didn't really need to eat, though it is always a pleasant experience in the morning.

Crowley just slips his hands on his face growling in frustration. As a Demon he doesn't understand things in another way that not the literal one.... Well at least with Aziraphale thinking it was a joke and not getting mad maybe next time he talks about this again with another kind of approach it could work.

 _'Okay.... I'll try to do it slowly... Bon voyage for you lads, tell me if you discover anything new._ ' he typed back. The Demon was nervous and desperate, worried the Aziraphale could feel sick or anything happened that he didn’t know how to deal with that pregnancy. He felt alone having to deal with something like that. His anxiety was killing him. Well maybe he was thinking too much... He could do it right?

Maybe he was just scared cuz he had Aziraphale by his side for the previous 11 years, now he needed to take care of him alone. That was scary and a huge responsibility. Taking care of his Angel thing one and thing two, as now he was calling the twins. He would look in the internet ways to tell your partner he is pregnant...

Crowley listens to his Angel's voice and immediately puts away his phone giving him full attention with a soft yet forced smile. He doesn't feel hungry at all "Thank you Zira." He says politely about the tea that is brought to him. It was a kind action from the other he couldn’t let pass.

"I dunno, will you eat? I can join you if you want." He offers taking a sip, his face paler than normally would be. "Is there anything scheduled for today?" He tries to start a normal conversation putting the baby subject apart. "Guess I just have to set my plants on place and... Take care of them..." he chuckled.

“Of course. Just to start you off on your day.” Aziraphale smiles and lays the tray down for them both. “I don’t feel like eating at the moment, though I don’t mind if I do either.” He seems to not be able to make his mind up.

Though no, he’s not currently hungry. Peckish is the better word. Angels don’t actually get hungry, of course. “Just the shop today, you can definitely get settled with your plants. You are welcome to join me downstairs when you want to, I’ll just be about.” Aziraphale starts sipping from his tea, admiring the view of the plants and then Soho right outside the window.

Jokes aside, it’s a good start to the day for him. If his memory is correct, he has one specific customer coming in to check one of his book collections, a possible purchase, though really there’s not much else. The Angel just hopes they don’t get in the way too much while he’s archiving a new shelf.

Crowley’s cellphone buzzed with another message from Anathema. She’s now frantically searching and checking everything that’s being put into three different suitcases while Newt is ready with one, right after a shower.

 _’Will let you know as soon as possible! Thanks!’_ It is a little annoying that she can’t help Crowley right now though as soon as she steps foot back in the family library, Anathema is sure she’ll find something.

Crowley listens to him and just nods. "Think I’ll stick with tea only, Angel..." he smiles to him while Aziraphale explains what he will be about to today. Crowley silently thinks that most of their days will be just like that, take care of stuff work here and there... And in the end of the day be able to sleep or go to bed together.

Sounded like a dream for him, who really didn’t want any more adventures for a while. He hoped that was what Aziraphale wanted to, plus their lives would change a lot when the twins came... They should be ready. It could be another kind of adventure…

Crowley quickly reads her message before putting his phone away once more. He stands up "Well my love, I will be here with them, soon I meet you downstairs okay?" He said as he pecked the Angel's lips and went to his plants. He needed to have a word or two with them about their new life in the bookshop, where he should put them due to suns position... And all that.

“Alright. As you wish.” Aziraphale enjoys a bit of silence while they have their tea. Some calm is really what they need after all the drama and the constant work assigned to them by both upstairs and downstairs.

He glances over as Crowley checks his phone, wondering who he could be talking to. Surely he’s cut off a lot of contacts in Hell. Maybe this is someone from outside Hell?

The Angel still doesn’t want to interfere at all, they any be living together but he respects his partner’s boundaries. Once his tea is finished, Aziraphale sets his cup down and leaves Crowley with his. “Sounds good, I will leave you to it then, love.” He is happy with the little kiss he gets and there’s a bit of a spring on his step as he gets up and walks to his room.

_Their room._

After a quick change and shower, Azirapahle emerges in his everyday outfit and heads downstairs to open up the shop.

Crowley isn't really bothered with showers or stuff. He is way too busy thinking about ways to tell Azi about his pregnancy... Soft and better ways to tell him that make him believe. But he has no idea. That makes him slightly annoyed while he talks to his plants.

"Listen up you little green naughty things, this is your new place of living. I moved in with my Angel as you all can see, but things stay the same, I am still the authority here." he spoke sternly "Zira wants to be kind and gentle with you, I will allow him of course, who knows what can happen, anything that creature of light touches, blossoms." he shrugged, Aziraphale’’s presence always brought light to any place he entered.

"I don’t want to see any of you misbehaving under his or my presence, did I make myself clear?" He spoke and the plants shook terrified. Crowley just grinned. "Good now it's time to water you and change places... In a couple of months we will have... Er... Tiny creatures walking around here.... They might try to tear you apart, even eat your leaves... But I won’t let them do any of this harm with you okay?" Crowley would definitely protect his plants from the twins if they tried to do anything against them. That was education right? The dos and don’t’s. God now he was definitely thinking like a father. The Demon decided to busy himself with his plants before he thought too much.

One thing Aziraphale’s always paid attention to is the amount of customers that come through his shop in half hour intervals. Aziraphale notices straight away when there’s more than five and sometimes, he would miracle the sign to appear Closed outside to prevent any more coming in. That’s about all he can have and long lines at the counter makes him nervous.

The part of the work that makes him truly engaged in talking one-on-one with clients who are dedicated book collectors. Not crowds or groups.

Which is why, he’s honestly surprised to see a man coming in with an infant strapped to his chest. The old bookshop is a bit dusty and lacks modern, more eclectic books, so it isn’t one of the places people will bring their children. Nonetheless, Aziraphale smiles politely as a welcome as they enter the shop.

For a few moments, the parent keeps his distance from the shelf so that the baby can’t quite reach.

What the Angel doesn’t expect for the baby to squeal happily and reach for him as he’s rearranging a set of encyclopedias on one of the main shelves.

“Ah hello,” He turns and smiles widely. It’s a wonderful, rare experience and Aziraphale absolutely adores younger humans. The littlest ones.

“Sorry. He’s usually a bit more alright… He’s just energetic..”

“It’s completely alright, please don’t worry.” Aziraphale shakes his head as the tone hand grasps onto his collar. “You like my coat? I’ve had it for a _long_ time, Little one.”

Crowley once he was done with his plants, managed to go downstairs to see how his Angel was doing and if he needed any help. What a surprise was see him dealing with a baby instead of books. The Demon just smiled wide and approached quickly. Maybe that was the right time to try to talk about that subject with Aziraphale.

"Good morning sir..." he greets him politely and kisses Aziraphale on his cheek "And hey you little boy..." he smiles to the baby and pokes his rosy cheek softly "What's his name?" He asks the father interested in the child "You really liked my Angel's coat didn’t you?" The baby babbled and giggled adorably still grabbing it. Crowley just laughed caressing Aziraphale's shoulders.

It’s quite rare to have children, let alone a baby in his shop and Aziraphale feels even more pleased than usual, as if he’s dealing with a book collector. Expect this customer is absolutely bubbly, rosy and tiny. He hears a familiar voice and turns to see Crowley coming right in their direction.

The parent smiles and nods politely. “His name is Angelo, actually. I hope you really don’t mind… He’s just quite drawn to you, I think..”

Aziraphale looks somewhat surprised, though he can’t seem to get enough of the attention. “I don’t mind, he’s so lovely to me. If it is alright with you, may I hold him for a little while?” With the happy permission, the Angel soon takes Angelo into his arms. The little boy touches at his cheeks and gurgled rather joyfully. Together, just in time by coincidence they smile at Crowley.

"Hang on." Crowley said quickly and grabbed his phone. That was the perfect moment, when Aziraphale grabbed Angelo "By the way what a gorgeous name." he spoke to the father while taking a picture of Aziraphale holding the baby. He quickly sent the picture to Anathema and asked _'A customer came to the bookshop with a baby and he loved Aziraphale... How can I bring the baby topic up? Think that's a great opportunity!'_ he asked for the witch's advice.

Then the baby smiled at Crowley and it made his Demon's heart melt. He leaned closer and smiled to him back offering the baby a finger for him to hold. He looked at Aziraphale "I can’t wait to have one of our own to hold..." he spoke before he could hold back his mouth and kissed Aziraphale's cheek fondly. The baby again babbled, drooled and laughed, grabbing Crowley's red hair and pulling it. His eyes widened and shone at its color. The Demon didn’t care if it hurt him.

Aziraphale realizes that the name means ‘Angel’. Interesting coincidence, actually. He glances towards his lover curiously, when he said to hang on. “Ah, you just took a picture.” The Angel smiles as he finally realizes what he was doing with the phone. He almost forgets that these modern phones could do such things.

The text arrives while Anathema is boarding the plane, she manages to reply with one hand, luggage in the other. _’Subtle! Subtle! Leading questions first. Boarding now.’_

All the while, Aziraphale is utterly enchanted with how much the baby is interacting with Crowley, it’s so lovely to see him being a bit softer with children. A little like with Warlock, all those years back. “Oh that’s -“

Then the words truly sink in.

He blinks, so Crowley was quite serious before about children? The Angel is dumbfounded as he watches Angelo start baby-talking to them, playing with his hair and swallowed. “Um- I think he really likes you, dear.” Eventually, he had to give Angelo back, he’s been holding him long enough. Though not before giving him a soft, small hug.

“Thank you, for letting me cuddle with him.”

Crowley could totally notice how his words affected his Angel. Great! He thought to himself, trying to be even nice to the baby as long as he was in Aziraphale's lap. Lucky him he didn’t get mad or thought he was going too fast... That wasn’t directly talking about pregnancy, but was worth a try. He glanced at his phone and read her message. Questions, he thought. Okay he could do that.

Crowley kept playing with the baby and making him laugh as long as he could before Aziraphale gave him back. It was much more pleasant than he thought it would be. He waved goodbye to that little Angel and he smiled softly to him. Crowley sighed enhanced with Angelo.

When his father grabbed him back, the boy started making grabbing movements with his tiny hands wanting Crowley's lap now. The Demon chuckled "May I hold him now while you talk about the book you want with my Angel?" he asked softly going for the boy

"I can show him the bookstore..." he offered softly looking at them. "Soon we will be showing all this to our own children, right Zira?" he spoke to the father "Guess I need to train first" He looked at the father for a moment, hypnotizing him to talk to Aziraphale about his son and family, mother and all that while he was absent. Make some questions, get some information, similar to what they did to that woman about the night when they delivered the antichrist.

Aziraphale honestly doesn’t know what to say, he’s excited about the thought of children, at first impression, yet he’s also very nervous. How would that even happen? He looks to Angelo, now back in his Papa’s arms and smiles, such an amazing opportunity to have a child. They only started living together, after thousands of years, now they’re already thinking about children.

Crowley’s pace still surprises him.

His parent, who had introduced himself briefly as Stephen, nodded at the chance to be able to look at the books without risking Angelo touching them or damaging them by accident. “Sounds like a good idea. You don’t have to take him around, though just be careful since he’s grabby now.” He chuckles.

“Well, if that’s something we’re amenable to, of course..” Aziraphale’s eyes soften as he watches Angelo being handed back over, he trusts Crowley to be good with the baby boy, he has been a nanny after all, albeit a somewhat stiff one. He smiles at the image of him holding Angelo on his lap before gesturing for Stephen to follow him back to the aisle. The parent looks at Crowley before turning back to Aziraphale. “I understand you’re looking for first or second editions?”

They walk off together, though the questions keep going.

“You’ve thought about a family of your own? Kids?”

“So this is the first edition of- ah well, I haven’t thought about it much before, though I do love children..”

“You just know when you want to, you know?” The talking starts with Stephen making Aziraphale soft about having kids. Changing his mind around the subject.

Crowley walks away with Angelo leading him through the aisles talking to the baby as if he could understand what he was saying. He pointed to the books, let him touch some and gave the baby his glasses, as he was really grabby.

With a snap of his fingers his little hands were clean from all the dust, he had an adorable blue paci in his mouth and Crowley had another pair of glasses. He gave the previous one to the baby, that was playing with it and chewing his paci.

He went back to his Angel and Stephen after a while, Angelo visibly tired.

"Hey hope you lads had time to solve all the things related to books..." he leaned close the Angel and kissed him, "Thank you for letting me carry him around, I gave him my glasses as a gift, he reminded me from the time when I worked as a nanny, I really miss taking care of babies...." Crowley commented as he gave Angelo back to his papa.

"Did you have fun with the talk, Angel?" He asked Aziraphale leaning closer already knowing what should have happened between them. "By the way where is his mother if you don’t mind me asking..." he looked at the father. "You must divide the work as parents... Right?" He started with his own questions. "Must be a lot of work, babies.." he chuckled "I can barely imagine having two...." he looked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale is walking back with Stephen, a book in hand as he manages to secure a second edition of Jane Austen for his wife. At first he thinks he is seeing a shrunken Crowley, with the sunglasses, then he notices it is Angelo wearing them and starts chuckling. "You got a free pair, didn't you, dear one? That means he really likes you."

Stephen takes his son back, also chuckling. "Oh thanks! I mean, he's a bit small for them but he will grow into them.." He raises an eyebrow as he mentions being a nanny. He didn't look like the type.

"Yes, we finally managed to pick a good book, as well." Stephen nods and gestures to the book Aziraphale is holding. "Oh she's just across the street, having her nails done so we thought we'd look around, get a little gift."

"Oh, well, it can be a relaxing day for the both of you." The Angel nods and smiles. "I'm sure the gift will be well received."

"A lot of work is an understatement. Angelo's our only one though still… Two would be a lot!"

" _The more, the merrier, I think_." Aziraphale smiles, it's his first instinctive answer. "As long as you have the time to look after them yourself." He's always been more approving of children mainly being cared for by their parents. Unlike kings and nobles who handed them off to carers and nannies. He's seen that with Warlock. He wasn’t a real happy boy with such busy parents.

Crowley just chuckles at how adorable is the reaction of his Angel towards the baby. His father's reaction isn't bad either, thank God. Even that look, no one could really believe he was a nanny once.

Crowley smiled "Yeah, surprises are always a good thing." He spoke in a dubious way, those twins were such a surprise as well for him.

Crowley raises a brow to Aziraphale's answer. "Oh you think so, Angel?" He leans closer "So wouldn’t be a problem if we had two right?" He questioned again just to make sure. "And yeah of course I would totally do like Stephen and Angelo's mother, be a present parent... My days as a nanny are gone now." he chuckled. "If you want a good job done do it yourself... That's what they say." He shrugged.

The Demon came closer the baby to say goodbye "You look really badass with those glasses little one, think your mother will like your new style..." Crowley winked to the baby that just babbled and giggled to him. "Good luck with your gift, Sthephen." He said and walked away to the other side of the bookstore leaving then alone so Aziraphale could finish that selling.

Aziraphale nods rather happily, seeing Angelo like this, reminds him of how much he’s never had a family of his own. He doesn’t even know how an Angel goes about that, the idea is terrifying in itself.

“Now you’re starting to sound pretty serious about this..” The Angel chuckles, what is with all the family talk with Crowley? “I agree, you have to do it yourself.” He can’t help but watch as baby Angelo giggles and the glasses fall off his chubby face. “Very stylish indeed, those glasses could never go wrong.”

“Aww, thanks. He already loves it.” Stephen pats his son’s head gently and raised a hand to wave. “Thanks!” With that, he heads over to the counter with Aziraphale.

It’s obvious that the Angel truly cares for his shop and it’s books. He takes his time wrapping Stephen’s book carefully in two layers, topping it all off with a traditional ribbon before putting it into a textured, delicate bag with _A.Z. Fell and Co._ Stamped on it with gold lettering.

“There you go, thank you very much… Have a beautiful day.” Aziraphale leans into to poke Angelo’s nose and make him gurgle _. “You too, little one.”_


	7. Oswald and Octavius

Time goes by. Crowley's attempt to tell Aziraphale that he is pregnant fails one after the other. The Angel just doesn't believe even him being insistent. Anathema is still in Spain reading studying and getting ready for the big moment, already knowing that probably she will be the one who will be responsible for telling the Angel the big news and make him believe.

The Demon is reaching 2 months living with the Angel, and thought that a celebration is a good idea for that moment. He is eating a lot more, and a lot rounder too, gaining weight, a bit more emotional, with days he simply can't open the bookstore to deal with strangers and Crowley has to take care of him whole day what he doesn't complain about.

It was a sunny afternoon, not too hot and Crowley had all things set for a romantic picnic, Aziraphale closed the bookshop earlier that day and went for a shower. His feet tent to get swollen after working standing up and he had to do something about it from time to time. The Demon was taking care of his plants waiting for his lover to come back to invite him to Saints Peter park.

The past few weeks have been odd for Aziraphale, to say the least. Not only is his lover acting oddly, the awkward stares and unsure, cryptic statements don't make sense to him at all. The whole joke with children and babies is getting a little old, he figured at first it was because they had moved in together, though now he has no idea what Crowley is on about.

Maybe it's the boredom from the lack of work, they're just adjusting.

He's also fairly sure that Heaven is being petty by creating minor inconveniences, such as shrinking his clothes or making him eat more. Increasing a more human quality within him. If this is how low they will sink, he would brave it out. The Angel would tune all that out and enjoy the new time he and Crowley have in their hands.

Which is why they're having a romantic evening and he was all too happy to close up the shop. He was all too happy to be in charge of the picnic basket, the finger food and all that, while the Demon was tasked with bringing the drinks. Then of course, there will be all the desserts. As he emerges from the bedroom, he's all dressed and ready for their picnic, this time with his coat off and just his vest and shirt.

Aziraphale is walking over with a smile, until he stops in the middle of the doorway, eyes wide. "The cake. Love, we forgot to pick up the cake! For the dessert today."

Crowley smiles seeing his Angel all set up without his coat. He definitely isn't fitting his old clothes anymore, what made him look funny. Crowley would do something about it with a miracle but it was on purpose... The Angel needed to see for himself something was in fact happening to him. Anyway he was really cute.

He grabbed the drinks for the night, alcoholic for him, a wine, and nonalcoholic for his Angel, as he couldn’t drink anything for a while now, other odd detail. Inside his coat, he was holding one thing more, a special one hidden from his Angel, a surprise for later.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The Demon spoke going to grab it. It wouldn't be a perfect picnic without a cake. Aziraphale started eating that sweet thing kind of more often recently, chocolate, carrot, vanilla, strawberry, all kinds of cakes. In teatime and breakfast. Crowley didn’t mind really, maybe the twins would have a sweet tooth too when they were born due to this fact. He chuckled alone coming back with the cake.

"All ready, love?" He asked softly.

The vest this time is a woolen one with a bit of a stretch. Blast the ones with buttons, he will have them altered some time. Aziraphale watches with relief, shoulders sagging as Crowley produces the familiar box from Konditor & Cook. He had ordered it yesterday morning just to make it in time for today, he can't believe he had forgotten it on the very day. "Thank goodness, you are an absolute a-" He stops himself. "-the most darling of Demons, love." The Angel finishes, leaning in to peck his lips, taking the box.

"Yes! Alright, let's check if everything is in there." Together, they go into the kitchenette where a giant picnic basket with a beautiful cloth print of a Georgian park is sitting on the table. Inside are a variety of finger foods, sandwiches, quiche, and cheeses. He looks over the drinks bucket with the ice, noticing the non-alcoholic wine.

"Hmm… All here. Good. I won't let Heaven get away with their low hijinks." Aziraphale murmurs to himself before picking up the basket.

Crowley blushes deeply with his compliment and that peck. Aziraphale is always so spontaneous with him. He couldn’t help but smile wide. He wouldn’t argue being called sweet names, coming from Aziraphale meant a lot. "What can I do? I'm with the most darling of companies" he shrugged.

After checking everything Crowley chuckles and goes to the front door along with his Angel "Not Hell will get on our way either." He promised softly entering the Bentley.

The way to the park is soothe, Aziraphale hearing bebop and the sun going down. Once they get there, Crowley quickly grabs all the things being a gentleman and walks to the perfect spot for their picnic. He doesn't want to waste any time.

"Is here good for you love?" He didn’t want to go far as Azi couldn’t walk with his swollen feet. "I think here is a good spot for us to see the sunset..." he spoke while placing the cloth on the grass.

“Oh, you.” Aziraphale shakes his head and smiles like a bashful Georgian lady, Crowley is always throwing compliments back at him. Ever so charming, much more so than him, he would say. “Not at all!” He chirps up in addition, following him out and loading the basket in the car before getting in.

Ever since Crowley had moved in, now there’s a mixture of music in the car, Aziraphale is in a light mood as the bebop plays. Just as they park, he gets out only to see his lover with the items. “Oh, thank you.” He is about to offer help, then remembers he is a Demon with strength beyond of a human.

The Angel quickly walks behind him as they search for an empty spot, preferably on clear grass. “I think it’s perfect.” It’s farther away from the benches with some sunlight. He makes his way over to the other side to help straighten out the cloth before setting the picnic blanket down. Aziraphale sits down when a soccer ball flies right past their left side, then he hears the excited squeal of a young boy.

Crowley dodges that ball when he is about to start grabbing the food from the basket "Hey, watch out!" He yells to the boy who comes running with a large golden retriever behind him that almost runs over the Demon. Thankfully, nothing happens to them and the boy keeps laughing and apologize from the distance.

Crowley just chuckles and shakes his head "those kids... When they reach a certain age they just can’t stop y’know? Adopting a pet is the right thing in this case I guess..." he started setting the food down while speaking. Warlock never had a pet, maybe he could have been happier if he had.

The boy met other ones that were playing, probably friends and maybe a brother or sister. Crowley sighed sadly. Would the twins have friends being... Different? Be like normal children? Their parents were watching them closely, taking care of their kids. Crowley felt jealous of them for a brief moment but kept to himself silently placing the food around.

“It’s an accident, love, it’s alright.” Aziraphale is quick to whisper to Crowley once the boy is some distance away. The boy is hardly even five, maybe six. Of course, he would have no idea how to kick properly and safely. He’s only glad that the child didn’t become scared or unruly.

“No they can’t seem to, I remember Warlock being like that.” The Angel agrees, opening the picnic basket and getting the utensils out. In some way, he did look forward to Warlock having his hellhound, despite it being, well... A hellhound. At least he would have a companion, that household was a lonely one. “Get a nibble in before you drink.” Aziraphale smiles and gestures to the food before taking a slice of quiche for himself.

That’s when he hears slightly squeaky wheels stop to their left, along with a childish giggle. He turns to see a pram has parked on the next spot, baby and mother in tow.

Crowley knew it was an accident but he couldn’t let his Angel be hurt. He was pregnant! Anything could be dangerous. But Aziraphale didn’t know that. The Demon grabbed a slice of cheese for him and served himself some wine to shove those bad thoughts away.

Unfortunately he couldn’t tell what was bothering him really. He couldn’t rant and it hurt a bit. But he wouldn’t ruin that picnic. It was a special moment and he still had a mission there.... Something serious that must be spoken there still.

He looked at the side and found that mother. The park was really full of children and parents that day. He pointed to the baby "look think she likes you..." he whispered and chuckled. " _I really wish we had a family_...." Crowley let those words escape and laid down looking up to the sky after taking another sip.

Aziraphale feels better as Crowley settles in with a slice of cheese. That’s… _Something._

As much as he wishes he could also get a glass full of wine, he settles on the non-alcoholic champagne and sips conservatively, switching between that and his quiche. Then a slice of sandwich. “Does she now?” The Angel looks over and waves to the baby girl in the pram, who’s bouncing against her straps excitedly.

Maybe she does.

Then there it is yet again. The mention of family. Aziraphale purses his lips, of course he would too, though why is such an odd focus as of recent?

“Do you… Crave for excitement, love? I know I do try to make things thrilling within our relationship and I think we are still very much compatible, though are you already wanting to move forward?” He picks the words of his question carefully. Is Crowley bored of just the two of them, now without their work?

"No." Crowley looks at him seriously "family it's not excitement, Zira. It was exciting averting the apocalypse and all that... Family is... Settling down. Responsibility, belonging. " He softened his features sitting down and placing his glass aside.

"Remember when I told you about twins a while ago, in our previous monthversary?" He looked at him when the Angel nodded "I was being serious even when you thought it was all a joke... And these previous 2 months all that was happening to us always was related to kids and babies and family..." he smiled. "I didn’t know I was ready to move forward till I know it was true, get used to the idea after this while and even if you don’t believe..."

Then the Angel started talking to that girl and Crowley had to stop talking subtlety. He watches closely while he is taking care of her totally losing his train of thought.

All these instances and mentions just feel like hints for them to start planning for children now. Does Crowley even know what he’s saying?

They just can’t have a baby just like that, just like how humans would do it. Even the act of having children between them is already a major taboo, to prevent it, there’s been no records of how it can happen. Only the Almighty knows the exact way, aside from the Angels who have been found out.

Aziraphale watches him put his glass down, trying to think over those words. Responsibility. Belonging. He didn't think he'd ever hear those from Crowley. Yet again, he has been changing ever since they've gained their freedom and relationship. The Angel feels a tap at his shoulder and turns around to see a little blonde girl in pigtails with teary eyes. "Oh… What's wrong, dear?"

She points down at her knee, where there is a scrape - he's amazed that she's so quiet, not openly crying despite a bloody injury. Especially being so young. "We'll fix it. We can.." That's Aziraphale's first instinct. He shifts slightly so he could face her better and gently brushes his hand over her knee and reveals her perfectly healed skin.

The little girl was probably expecting a Band-Aid, something like that, she gasps loudly and bends down to look at her knee. "Wow! Wow, mister!" She launches into a hug and the Angel is slightly taken aback but delighted, patting her back until she lets go. Aziraphale turns back to see what Crowley thinks when he sees the baby shoes.

Yet another surprise.

"Aren't those adorable? Is this… A present?" The Angel asks brightly. He must really be serious planning for a family.

Crowley carefully and silently watches his Angel taking care of that little girl. Beautiful. He smiles once he saw him getting rid of that wound with a miracle. That was something an Angel would do. Definitely.

Once he comes back looking at him Crowley in speechless. He shortly lost his words and courage and just can’t look at Aziraphale in the eye. He looks down at those shoes he’s holding and can’t bring himself to tell the Angel the truth about the twins. The Demon swallows hard and forces a smile.

"Yeah it is.... I was looking around the town this last month and... Just wanted to give you this as a symbol that I really want our family to grow bigger once you're ready for it. It is a present for you." He spoke giving the Angel those shoes. " _Cuz I am ready_." And he thought the Angel was too, taking care of that little girl so well.

He blushes and just can’t talk about his pregnancy. "Look I.... Invited anathema and Adam for a meeting... They said they could help us with... This matter of family, babies and stuff...." He looked at him and down to those shoes again, embarrassed and losing the guts for a moment

"Only if you want to go ahead and make this new step in our relationship." Maybe this kind of approach about that topic was better than being direct about it. Maybe they could show the Angel somehow the twins and make him believe, the Demon thought. He bit his lip waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Goodness, thank you." Aziraphale takes the shoes into his hands and studies their cute little stitches and design. He blinks and his eyes grow a little moist.

Before he can say anything, the little girl pipes in. "You should have babies! I gotta go now Mister, thank you!" She waves and looks around for the picnic area for where her parents are before running off. "Take care." The Angel says kindly, watching her go before turning back to Crowley.

"Thank you… This means - it means a lot to me. I do want... To give it a try, I think we've spent long enough a time just the two of us. Maybe there should be more than just us." It's been millennia like this. Aziraphale smiles and studies the shoes again before releasing a slow breath. "I think I'm ready too."

He nods at the mention of Adam and Anathema, he doesn't quite understand why someone so young would be involved, though he has no problems with it. "Yes, alright. I believe Ms. Device may have some useful information for us... This is no safe venture. Though I believe we are not new to such things." Aziraphale nods again, more to himself, as if to reassure his own thoughts about pregnancy and Nephilim.

He's still quite sure they'd say it'd be impossible to have Nephilim and they'd have to adopt, something like that. The Angel reaches over for Crowley's hand, seeing how nervous he is and squeezes. " _I'm all for it, love."_

Crowley smiles seeing how much his Angel liked those tiny shoes. His own eyes are a little moist as well stinging with tears. Maybe that was the perfect moment to talk about growing the family, even if Aziraphale doesn't know it will happen soon regardless of his will. He chuckles with that girl coming and nods to her agreeing. She looks like an Angel that came with that message to them.

Crowley bit his lip hard once Aziraphale says he's ready. Hearing that is just... Amazing. Makes him speechless for a moment. "Are you...?" His voice shakes and he blinks his tears letting them fall "oh Angel... My Angel...." he whispers and leans closer to him for a kiss.

He breaks it after a couple of seconds pressing his forehead to his "I cant believe our family is really growing bigger... I never believed I would have a proper family to call mine..." he sniffled and sobbed "I'm so, _so_... Happy, Zira...." he hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining this, it's our 2 months, that should be a happy picnic but..." he took off his glasses to look at him directly and laughed awkwardly "I never thought this kind of happiness was never meant to be for someone like me... _A Demon_.... So... Thank you... Thank you so much." He whispered and busted in tears against the Angel's chest.

Crowley knew the truth that Aziraphale was pregnant, so that moment had a whole new meaning. He placed his hand on his belly caressing it and praying for Satan god or anything that their twins came healthy and well. Silently not saying a word. "I love you... I love you so much" he spoke to the three of them.

At first, Aziraphale assumes Crowley is getting angry, something like that. About to have an outburst of frustration or his little moods. Yet, the Angel is almost panicked when he sees the tears, he's close enough that he can see them fall from behind the glasses. ".. _Crowley._." He mutters, absolutely amazed at the reaction he is getting, though he is all too happy to kiss his lover.

Their family is growing bigger? They had just decided! As usual, Crowley is definitely jumping ahead to things, though Aziraphale doesn't contradict him, not directly anyway. "..Ah well… We're just starting the first step... Don't know a lot yet..." The Angel chuckles and hugs him just as tightly, he didn't realize he had harbored such a strong desire for this. He's always been the one to be more open about domestic things like families and children, even if Crowley was the nanny.

"...I'm happy too." Aziraphale is now blinking away his own tears, he tries to reach into his pocket for handkerchief, though suddenly the Demon is holding him so tightly, in a very different way than usual. His face close to his chest and stomach. "No love, you're not ruining it...we are both happy, I believe. I had no idea - that this is so important for you. You've never mentioned, even slightly." He really is surprised by the extent of Crowley's joy.

The Angel even became somewhat embarrassed as he finds his lover's hand on his stomach, as if he is already pregnant. Aziraphale wants to tell him to calm down a little, though he can't bring himself to do it at all. As far as he knows, there's only a huge amount of cake in there, now a bit of quiche. He won't ruin Crowley's moment though and he murmurs down to him, sweetly. "I love you too."

-x-

This is the day, Aziraphale can feel his nerves coming on as he sets the a few teaspoons of herbs into the tea pot, letting it seep just in time, so that it would be ready by the time their guests would arrive. Adam and Anathema would both be at the bookshop to discuss... Having a family.

He still doesn't see how this would be possible without bringing up the taboo of Nephilim and that in itself is already quite the venture. If not Nephilim, then how? He sighs to himself and comes upstairs, fetching his shoes and putting them on before stopping by the study where the plants are.

"Big day, dears." Aziraphale reaches forwards to give the tall fern a little stroke at the leaves, causing it to lean closer, wriggling slightly. He smiles at the fondness he receives before taking a deep breath and making his way down the stairs.

The Angel's been feeling light-headed this morning, on and off. Just as he's midway, his stable vision sways around and he nearly slips on a step, grasping the rails just in time. "Oh! My.." Aziraphale mutters to himself as he touches his forehead. Not again.

Crowley is excited. Finally the day had come. Anathema and him had been talking about babies and stuff for the past few days and the Demon feels ready enough to talk to his Angel about the news. Now Aziraphale is even rounder and Crowley needs to be strong to be on his side once he sees them. Will be a true shock.

The Angel is feeling drowsy and dizzy recently, probably cuz of the pregnancy, but he doesn't know that. So the Demon takes care of him pretty often, the best he can with Anathema advises, but from that day on, he thinks his cares will be double once they know the true state of his Angel.

He is downstairs preparing the living room for their guests once he listens to Aziraphale going down the stairs. He smiled to himself till he notices the Angel slipping a step and rushes to meet and hold him firmly "Angel are you okay?" He asks really worried looking into his eyes "Dizzy again, love? Come here, have a seat." He offers him some support, walks along with him till the nearest chair and offers Aziraphale a glass of water.

"Are you nervous my love, wanna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked holding his hand, concerned. It was a big day, he would be able to probably hear the twins heartbeats! Nothing could ruin that. Aziraphale must be on shape for that. He kissed his hand. "Is there anything I can so for you?" The Angel looked paler than habitual, this drove Crowley really worried.

With inhuman speed Crowley manages to appear right by his side, though Aziraphale has just managed to steady himself. "A little dizzy." This morning, he hasn't been able to eat at all. Something he is not pleased about. "I'm fine, yes, thank you.." He murmurs, nodding and holds on to his lover's arm as they continue the rest of the way down. Finally, he's at a chair and he sits comfortably, taking the glass to have a drink. "I think it's just... Upstairs again… Trying to weaken me."

It's been nearly a couple of months and the increasing time worries Aziraphale. What did they have planned to inconvenience? Would this be forever? He wishes he could get some answers. If Gabriel and the others have issues with him, they can come up to him, themselves.

"Should be alright, I might ask Anathema about that." The Angel decides, taking a few moments to just let his vision stabilize. "Is everything alright here? The food? I have the tea in the kitchen...let me get it." Just like that, Aziraphale is back to his feet again and wanting to take care of things.

Crowley bit his lips. How would Aziraphale react once he discovers it's not upstairs that's playing with him really? "Guess you should ask her before talking to... Them" he pointed to the ceiling referring to heaven. If Aziraphale talked to them and they said they had nothing to do with what was happening to him the Angel would understand much less and that could be even more dangerous. The Demon swallowed hard. That wouldn’t happen, everything would be clarified that moment.

Crowley comes back to reality once he sees his Angel standing again he frowns "love you stay here." He says seriously "You're not feeling well and I’ll take care of everything today okay? Don’t want you passing out around there..." He didn’t want any stress or bigger emotions for the Angel. "They might appear anytime now, just wait here and greet them." He said placing him back sitting on that chair and kissing his face.

The Demon tapped his belly softly. Something he started doing often like a signature, to show the twins he was silently there taking care of them. They were bigger and Aziraphale was each time rounder and fatter. He found that really adorable... But kept it all to himself just taking silent pictures of the Angel for himself, even Aziraphale unaware of his pregnancy. It was a really special moment for Crowley.

He used to talk to them when the Angel was asleep and every night the Demon would silently tell the twins he loved them and draw circles around his belly with his fingers. He couldn’t wait to tell him the truth and see his reaction. Everything hidden was just too painful to take care alone....

"Hmm, maybe. I could just go up there, they still fear me and have a proper talk. I'm still a principality, I'm sure we can come to some understanding." Aziraphale insists, looking up to the ceiling and sighing. He knows that Angels can definitely be quite petty, though against him? After everything he's done? The Angel is not one to get mad easily, yet he is a little miffed.

He finds his way quickly blocked by Crowley, he hardly doubts he will pass out, though after a second, Aziraphale sighs and gives in. "Alright. Please fetch the pot and the tray with the cups. I think I'm fine, if I may say so. I'll stay here so I can greet them.." He sits back on the chair with his help and smiles reluctantly at the kiss.

His eyebrows raise slightly as Crowley keeps touching his stomach. It's an odd habit he's picking up recently.

Not even a couple of minutes after, there is a knock at the shop door and Anathema pokes her head in, Adam right behind her. "Hello! Aziraphale."

"Ms. Device." The Angel gets up, his smile growing wider as he approaches them both and accepts her hug, as well as Adam's handshake. "Adam."

"Hi, Mr. Fell, good of you to have us here." Adam knows exactly what's happening here, it doesn't really surprise him that even until now Crowley hasn't been able to tell Aziraphale the news properly. Anathema thinks the same.

She's carrying a large suitcase that she drags in through the door. "Ah, let me help you."

Crowley after a while comes back with the tray of tea and is glad to meet everybody. He smiles "anathema Adam good to see you two!" He says as he lays the tray on the table "want some tea? I'm gonna get food..." he looks at anathema fondly "thanks for coming." He almost whispers. She had been helping him for so long, being really supportive. Crowley really doesn't know where he would be without her help dealing with all this alone. He watches Adam looking for Aziraphale’s big belly and wonders if he’s watching the babies inside there.

"Oh I see you brought everything." He spoke about the suitcase "please make yourself comfortable I’ll be back in a moment so we can have this family thing started." He looked at her seriously like he was saying she could start telling Aziraphale what he should do now. He turned around going to the kitchen grab food. He was nervous, shaking and much paler than usual.

“It’s all on a tray and ready.” Aziraphale quickly adds to Crowley, pointing to the kitchen.

Anathema gives the Demon a knowing look and nods, giving him a loose hug. She has a mountain of information to start with and a couple of tools that will help them out.

“Yes… Just some things to help us.”

Aziraphale helps her get the suitcase on the ground and looks intrigued. “Are these books of research?”

“Not exactly.” She answers vaguely, nodding and taking her cup of tea. Adam is still staring at the Angel’s growing belly. The twins are definitely bigger now and growing. He’s not sure how fast they should be, though it’s similar to a human pregnancy, so far.

“I brought some… Testing equipment. Just to see why you’re eating a lot, Aziraphale. Make sure we know what Heaven could be up to with their petty tricks.” She adds, seeing Crowley coming back into the room.

“Well, that’s... That’s good- whatever you think, I thought we are talking about family?”

“That, too.”

Crowley comes back quickly and offers Adam something to eat so he will be entertained while they start resting Aziraphale. He is a child among adults there.

The Demon leans closer the Angel and asks him politely to lay down on the couch so anathema can "test" him. "We will talk about family soon, love, first let's see why you're feeling light headed and all that..." the Demon said trying to contain his own tears. That was a really sensitive moment, but only the three of them knew it.

He silently held his hand and looked to anathema so she could go ahead in what she should do. Adam was just looking at the three ready to say something if things get outta hand.

Adam is all too happy to get a packet of crisps to occupy himself with while he watches something amazing unfold.

"..I can do that." Aziraphale lies down on the couch with some support on his back, unsure why everyone looks so nervous, Crowley especially. "Let's see what they're up to. Instead of anything like an ultrasound machine, Anathema pulls out a large smoky quartz crystal ball, perching it on a side table, as well as six smaller smoky quartz stones. These, she places straight onto his mid-section in a circle. "That's… That's interesting." He comments lightly.

Anathema is too focused, she's also brought out a small cauldron which already has a few herbs in it, which she burns using a small charcoal piece inside. "Yes, indeed. Witchcraft, as you would know."

"Ah, yes. Like your amazing ancestor, keeping up the tradition." Aziraphale smiles slightly.

The witch chants something in a strange language, Latin that he can understand and lifts the small cauldron, letting the smoke surround the large crystal ball, in turn activating the mists inside, swirling and mixing until the image of two small fetuses, winged fetuses emerge from the fog.

Crowley keeps holding his Angel's hand nervously. Speechless. That was the moment he had been waiting for so long... The Demon watches what anathema is doing closely, hoping and praying for all gods and entities that it worked and that the babies were okay.

Soon that fog emerges with that image. Crowley smiles softly and squeezes Aziraphales hand a bit more, his eyes watering. "Aziraphale." He calls the Angel "Anathema, Adam, please explain to him why we’re here, what's really happening and what is this image, please..." he couldn’t, just couldn’t even look at Azi right in the eye.

He explained once in the past but now was just too emotional to do or focus on anything to say it all again. He silently sighed heavily feeling his heart race looking at those fetuses. "My babies." He whispered.

What Aziraphale sees is something so far from his expectations.

Well, not really.

He swallows hard and looks to Anathema for an explanation. "What… Excuse me, please tell me-"

"You're pregnant, Aziraphale. You show the traditional signs of pregnancy." Anathema decides not to beat around the bush and simply explain it straight away.

"That's what I see, that no one else sees." Adam adds knowingly.

"Wait - how can it be - I mean...that means they're Ne-"

"Nephilim, yes." Anathema answers yet again, without any hesitation. She points to the image on the crystal, each little baby. "Twins."

"No one even knows how to have..well-"

"You've figured out how, somehow. Accidents happen."

There is a silence and Aziraphale simply stares ahead, before slowly turning to Crowley, his fingers are now trembling in his. "I’m...p-p-p-" Just like that, his body falls limp, eyes shutting as he faints right onto the couch.

Crowley's eyes widened and he immediately looks to anathema and Adam "Christ you shouldn't be that straight with him! You said that Angel's are sensitive creatures and-" He sighed not really expecting that reaction. But had been long enough, Aziraphale needed to know and believe now once for all.

"Okay... Please continue what you're doing.... He will be awake in a few moments and I’ll talk to him about everything." Crowley didn’t expect that way to the Angel know about those news. He caressed his hair with a sad face still hold his now limp hand.

"May I see them again?" He would try to take photos if his cellphone captured that fog. "Can you tell me if they're okay?" He was still worried about that.

“It’s been two months anyway.” Anathema shrugs and moves over, pulling a fan out of her bag and trying to cool down the fainted Angel.

“He needs something to drink, even if he’s an Angel..”

Adam comes closer to them and kneels down beside Aziraphale. “Will he be okay? He seems alright..”

“He will be, don’t worry.” Anathema smiles slightly and fans a little more. “Let’s get your boyfriend awake first, yes?” She tells him, gesturing with a rough wave of the hand for him to go and get something to drink. Maybe a hot tea would do it. “The twins are alright as far as I can see. That’s what I was going to tell you - it’s a bit hard to keep track of.”

Crowley just nods and goes to grabs tea for his Angel while she speaks. "He will Adam he's just weak I guess, I’ll talk to him better once he's awake..." he says while coming back to the room with it "He had been feeling dizzy and light headed recently, probably due to pregnancy." he shrugged. "Is there anything I can do about it Anathema?" He asked curiously.

"Any recommendation?" he placed the tea on the table and Aziraphale's head on his lap carefully. Crowley looked at that fog and could clearly see the image of those beautiful babies. He took off his glasses to see them better and wiped his eyes, clearly emotional "I'm sorry" he apologized to them.

Silently he grabbed the tea and placed close to his Angel, maybe the smell would help him wake up or would make him sick "Angel, please wake up, we need you here..." he whispered and caressed his cheek, kissing his forehead. "I need you here."

“i’ve barely found any records on these..Nephilim. Not much at all. Very taboo up there.” Anathema points up to the ceiling, nodding. “His host is definitely feeling the effects of the pregnancy. You just have to… Bear it. It’s the power of the little niños.”

As the scent of tea began to waft to his nose, Aziraphale started to stir and open his eyes, blinking a few times. “I’m… How’s the children?” His thoughts seem to fly around everywhere and he isn’t sure what he is thinking. He’s pregnant, carting their children, Nephilim - he doesn’t even like the word.

Adam scoots up closer to answer his question. “They’re alright, I can see them - they seem healthy.” He smiles brightly, trying to reassure him, which makes Aziraphale sigh in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Adam..”

As he awakes, Anathema rearranges the quartzes on his stomach and the images appear once again, gently rotating.

Crowley heard her and just nodded. "Bear, okay..." he whispered. Maybe some human medicine for pregnancy could help... Crowley smiles as Aziraphale wakes up putting the tea on the table again. "Look they're there.." he pointed to the fog "our children" He spoke softly kissing his temple.

Crowley holds him close while his eyes stung with tears. He bows his head unable to look to anyone. He is truly happy but it's all too much, 2 months holding it all to himself. The Demon shakes softly and caresses Aziraphale's hand. "Our family is going to grow, Angel.." he whispered and chuckles, his voice broken, hiding tears from everyone.

There’s still so many things running through his head. Aziraphale is slowly understanding, accepting about the fact that their children is in there.

Well, in him.

He takes in a deep breath and watches the image moving, seeing their little wings, a vaguely colored outline in the crystal. His eyes grow moist as he feels the kiss on his temple and he reaches back to bring Crowley closer.

“Shhh..” The Angel comforts him by stroking his fiery hair with his free hand. “..it’s a miracle, indeed. They’re so beautiful, love. Complete blessings.” Aziraphale whispers in awe, sniffling. Where was his handkerchief when he needed it?

Anathema and Adam watch them both with smiles of amazement.

"I love you." Crowley whispers back to him "and I love them since the first time I knew they were in there." He sniffled looking at him softly. He wiped his tears carefully. "How are you feeling Angel? Better now that you know why you're feeling the way you are?” He chuckled softly and looked back to the fog

"Aren't they the most beautiful beings you ever saw in your whole life?" He was mesmerized. No matter if they were Nephilins, a taboo or anything. They were their kids, half him and half Aziraphale, perfect and as the Angel mentioned, a miracle, a blessing. Their blessing. He leaned closer kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry they didn’t come in the most planned way... But it was our desire when we were... Together." He mentioned about sex. Everything happened for a reason there. "And I know will take some time for you to get used to the idea... I just want to take care of you as long as it doesn't happen." He looked at the other two "they will help us in whatever we need, the only two who knows that truth. No one else.

“First time… You were-“ Aziraphale blinks as it all starts to make sense.

Crowley wasn’t joking after all!

“..I’m - I must apologize, you’ve been trying to tell me all this time and I, I was very stubborn! Hard-minded! It’s shameful of me.” Before the Angel could continue being hard on himself, he was already distracted by the image of their babies once again.

“Oh, yes, love. So beautiful. Utterly perfect.” Just like that, Aziraphale is smiling and melting again. He could see their wings shifting slightly, their original form exactly the same as their parents. He couldn’t keep the smile off his lips at the kiss and shook his head.

“No need to apologize, for what? For bringing these beautiful beings into... Creation?” The Angel chuckles and looks up to Crowley. There would be no regrets at all.

“Just… Try not to have more, it might be a bit much.” Adam adds, which gets him a slight nudge from Anathema.

“It is their choice, if they want to have a whole football team, all else be damned.”

“Language please, Ms. Device.” Aziraphale chuckles again.

Crowley just smiled through tears "It's okay, Angel, in your place I dunno if I would have believed too..." he spoke softly not wanting him to be that hard on himself. The Demon took a while in that position just watching those beautiful creatures and sighing in love.

He held his Angel all the time wishing his eyes could take photos as his cellphone was too far. He smiled fondly to Anathema, without her wouldn’t be possible for them see the babies that way. "Thank you" he mouthed to her.

He chuckled "well two is enough for us I must tell you..." the Demon wonders if he could get pregnant if things were other way around. "They weren't even born and you're already talking about more!" he laughed hugging his round Angel tighter. "So... Should we tell everyone about the news or... Wait a bit longer?" humans normally threw a party when a baby is coming, they receive gifts for them and all that... But for Nephilims? How it was gonna be? He bit his lip confused. They would have a lot of work thinking about these two.

“It just sounded so out of this world...even, well, I don’t know if I can compare it to the Armageddon but it is very unlikely.” Aziraphale tried to explain with a slight sigh.

Anathema only smiled back at Crowley, they’re more than welcome and it is just as rewarding for her.

“I think we will definitely stay with two, you do know they won’t be like humans... When they’re born, I mean they’re not even part human at all..!” Aziraphale shakes his head, laughing as well. Who knows how long they would take to grow? Maybe longer than Warlock? Considering the ageing process of their parents.

At the question he quickly shakes his head. “No - I mean - we must make sure it’s all safe! We can’t just reveal something that is still… Well, taboo. Not after we just gained our freedom..” The Angel tried to reason, he turned to Adam and Anathema. “This must stay a secret. We need to know much more.”

Crowley shrugged, they couldn’t compare one thing to the other. Avert the Armageddon was something that would save the world. Now their world was inside Aziraphale's belly, about to start. A new begin, a new life... New challenges, for eternity, motivated by love not fear, being parents.

Crowley thought if there was any other case of Nephilins throughout story so they could meet any other... Know anything about them or their parents.... Was that a taboo like that? Anathema didn’t discover anything? Were the twins really the first case? He was really curious... And scared to say the least.

Crowley nodded to him. The Angel was being much more reasonable than himself. He smiled "A secret they'll be right?" He asked the witch and the antichrist. "We'll need help if anything odd or more serious happens, we can count on you both right?" He asked looking for support. Maybe only they would know about this at least till they be born. He grabbed his hand tightly.

"And of course, there are other stuff we need to think about, clothes, a bedroom, decoration, furniture.... Names." He spoke looking at Aziraphale.

“The case of Nephilim is barely mentioned.” Anathema began, nodding. “It’s best to be secret, probably. The parents and child were found out, indicted yet..” She grew a bit silent, since it is such a serious thing.

“..No one knows what happened next. It’s not mentioned any further. Only a couple of sources. I looked. Asked libraries and contacted experts. Nothing else.”

That worried Aziraphale yet it confirmed his hunch, to keep this all a secret.

“You can count on us!” Adam smiles widely, despite being in a room full of cautious adults. He’s been the antichrist, defeated a lot of challenges during Armageddon and was a powerhouse. The idea doesn’t scare him.

“Yes. Of course.” Anathema promises. There will definitely be support from them.

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand, this is exciting yet frightening at the same time, they’ll figure it out. At least for now, they can worry about the exciting part. “That shouldn’t be difficult and I do have a book of child names!” He started to smile too.

Crowley feels bad with Anathema's information... But Adam's smile cheers him up a bit. It would be lovely having a party like a normal human baby but... In their case the twins weren't even half human.

"Thank you." The Demon said. It would be really sad and harder if they both would have to deal with everything not counting on anyone. Crowley just hoped nothing risky happened during that pregnancy. He wasn't ready at all.

"So... Should we start choosing their names?" The Demon chuckled excited. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. His hand rested on the Angel's belly, now he knew why the Demon did it so often.

“We really are very grateful.” Aziraphale admits with an earnest smile, he appreciated the support around them, what they’ve never really had before through the ages. “Of course, we are also at your arm’s length, should you need anything.”

The Angel looks over at the image of the twins before nodding at Anathema. She removes the crystals and sets them back on the table, which causes the image in the ball to disappear. He stares fondly at the crystal ball before sighing and getting up from the couch.

He approaches one of the aisles and comes back with an aged, leather bound tome from the 1600s.

A list of family names and first names.

Crowley sees the image disappears with a soft sigh. He could keep seeing those babies for hours straight. They were their kids... Something good and blessed of his own.

He watched the Angel come back with that book and started wondering about what kind of names should be inside there, due to the fact it seemed really old. ... But that was his old fashioned lover Angel.

"You guys want to help us pick a name?" He asked anathema and Adam "can we know beforehand their genders, they don’t have genders?" He asked curiously, rubbing circles on Aziraphale's belly when he came closer with that book

Just like that, Aziraphale sits again and makes himself comfortable.

“That’s you’re right to pick the names of the twins.” Anathema shakes her head, how would they even know which type of names?

Adam raised an eyebrow at the both of them. “Wait, you didn’t see? They’re boys.” He tsked at himself. “Sorry, I keep forgetting you can’t see it all.”

“Boys… No it’s alright - twin boys. I mean, technically it means they will have male bodies as hosts..” Aziraphale slowly smiles at the thought. “Little boy names it is, then.” He opens the book, now more excited than ever. The baby book was a cheap tease he managed to acquire in an old bookshop in the East end during the reign of King George. It was simply the trend.

“Wallace...Lance...”

Crowley smiles "Boys?" He chuckles letting the information settle down. "Two gorgeous babyboy huh?" He joked with the Angel.

The Demon went to see the names available there. "Hmmm I like simple names, John, Steve...." he looked at Aziraphale "But I think that you must chose yourself, Angel, they're inside of you...." he smiled softly allowing Azi to pick one.

John? Steve? There must have been countless of them that he’s encountered over the ages. Aziraphale hums thoughtfully, skimming the pages. “Those are somewhat common, why not something more unique? Like..” He stops at the ‘O’ sections and points.

“How about Oswald? It’s English, well-established. You can help me choose, love.” He smiles up at Crowley. They’re both their children, after all.

Just not John or Steve.

Crowley looks more carefully to the ‘O’ section "hmmm I like Oswald, its... Powerful I guess... Any other British name... Like... I don’t know old and, maybe from some God... Or something, equally powerfull...." he looked through and found "Octavius... What do you think?" He turned to the others waiting for their opinion.

“It does sound somewhat powerful, which is... An accurate description.” Aziraphale wonders how powerful their children would be, being of both Angelic and Demonic stock. “Octavius sounds wonderful!” He looks over, eyes glowing with excitement.

It just sounds right.

Anathema and Adam are both nodding, watching them both like they were a TV show.

“The names are really old, though I guess you guys are.” The boy says chuckling.

Crowley grimaced to him playfully. "Oswald and Octavius" he repeated so he could hear how both names sounded. "I guess they would really enjoy those names..." he chuckled. Crowley knew nothing about Nephilin names, but thought that if Aziraphale liked it, it was fine for him.

"Now think we should start preparing out house to them coming... There's a lot to think about!" The Demon spoke excited standing up. "Would you all like to help? This can be out little secret" he laughed. It sounded much funnier than averting the end of the world. "I just cant believe that after 6000 years I’ll be a daddy...." he shook his head in total disbelief..

“They sound absolutely grand.” Aziraphale is already proud of their children, just for having amazing names. They sound like geniuses, leaders, though he doesn’t necessarily need them to be.

As long as they’re happy.

It’s definitely… Different to suddenly be caring for others so dependent on him. Not on a mission, like a gardener or a nanny or his lover, who is more than capable himself. “Preparing already? What can we prepare at this stage?” He wonders aloud, joining Crowley. His excitement. A lot better than Armageddon, for sure.

“Oh yes, I’m here all the way if you let me be the godmother.” Anathema wriggles her eyebrow.

It doesn’t even take Aziraphale a second to reply.

“Done.” The Angel beams.

“Can I be the godfather?” Adam chips in, wanting to ride the moment.

 _“Done!_ ” Both Demon and Angel said in unison laughing afterwards.

_It would be the start of a whole new adventure for all of them._


	8. Toys

The new parents, the antichrist and the witch talked a lot that afternoon about babies and family. Some stuff was set and everyone seemed satisfied and happy with their decisions. It would be a lot of work to do, right, but they still had 6 months ahead till the babies came.

Adam and anathema waved goodbye and Crowley finally closed the bookstore door and sighed. "Christ my head is still spinning." He was visibly emotionally and psychologically tired after all that. He chuckled turning to his Angel "how do you feel after all that, Angel?" He leaned closer holding his hands. "I must confess I'm a bit scared..." he bit his lip nervously. Maybe it was a time for a much needed talk between them both alone.

It definitely comforts Aziraphale, knowing that they don’t have to keep this secret just between him and Crowley. They have Adam and Anathema, who were more than supportive. There’s someone to talk to about their worries and fears, though he’s more protective of that with Adam, since he’s still so young.

The Angel is busy packing up the empty teacups and snacks as Crowley closes the door. He’s trying to get them all on one tray. “I don’t blame you at all, dear. It’s quite the challenge, what we’re in.” He sighs, he feels somewhat guilty that they weren’t more careful. That just after they’ve won their freedom, here they are again, worried about something new.

“I feel a variety of things, I’m still trying to… Work through which is which.” Fear, anxiety, joy, excitement, nervousness. Aziraphale’s about to pick up the tray when his lover approaches him, taking his hands instead. “You and I both - heaven must not find out.”

Crowley feel a shiver ran down his spine once Aziraphale mentions heaven. "Hell won’t find out either." His face turns a bit darker "no one from our sides will ever get closer or touch a strand of hair of our little miracles." He spoke sternly like he was promising he would protect their kids with his life.

Crowley silently began helping them with the rest of stuff picking up the tray and dragging it to the sink "Want to talk about them?" He asked about his feelings, Aziraphale wasn't alone in this, he knew he could turn to his partner whenever he needed, for any kind of comfort. It was the first time he was receiving those news that the Angel actually believed, it must've been a shock.

He came back to the living room sitting down on the couch and inviting him to do the same. "Come here love..." he purred.

Aziraphale seems to consider those words heavily, sighing again and pursing his lips. He believes Crowley, which is what makes him nod, yet he is still very worried. Based on what they've learned from Anathema, the records and basically the existence of those who'd had Nephilim have been erased. Which is serious enough, already.

He can't even tolerate the thought that that would be the future for their children. For them both.

"Talk about the children?" The Angel asks quietly, watching Crowley take the tray back to the kitchen, his hand subconsciously moving to his stomach. "What about them, exactly?" He follows to the living room upstairs and sits with the Demon, still mostly quiet. To be close to him is the best comfort for Aziraphale right now. He leans in against his side, eyes staring out to the wall, it's a lot to think about and understand now, the pregnancy.

"Talk about your feelings" the Demon corrected quickly. "But it can be about them too" he smiled "we need to think about the things we'll buy for them... " he thought about a list. Probably he and the Angel would pick everything on the internet and order home. He goes to the room on the upper floor and sits on the bed inviting Aziraphale to do the same and holds him on his lap.

He sees the Angel staring at the wall for a moment seeming lost and grabs his hands, maybe now he was really feeling that his pregnancy was for sure. He didnt seem scared even they lacking information about Nephilins, that was good. "Tell me everything you're feeling or that you feel you need..." he encouraged the Angel.

Feelings. Ah, well, Aziraphale doesn't want to get started since he knows he won't be able to stop once he does. "I feel a lot of things. A strange cocktail of happiness, anxiety and a whole lot of others." The Angel sighs and shakes his head, getting lost in his thoughts as he tries to figure out where to start. Where is one supposed to start in all of this?

That is what leads him to start staring at the wall. Aziraphale blinks as he feels Crowley's hands on his own, glancing back to him with a confused expression. "We need to start somewhere, dear. About all of this, I do need some grounding, now that you mention it."

"Where's the cake?" He feels he needs his current stash; even a slice will taste good and make him a little levelheaded.

"I must agree, Angel" the Demon spoke going to grab a slice of cake for him quickly. "But I guess the start is to talk about it, you know? I took a while to accept the news..." he chuckled while coming back with a plate the cake and a fork. He offered it to him.

"I feel relieved the finally I'm able to tell you the truth.. And you saw them with your own eyes." He smiled softly "and that you're happy that our family is bigger now..." he grabbed his phone "want to... See some stuff I’ve been seeing in the internet for them?" He seemed excited to show the Angel his choices for the twins

"You can chose some different if you want..." he would have to ask anathema for exams and stuff "I picked some online books for parenting but I bet you have some of your own too right?" He was really getting ready for them, the O's "Besides I chose a cellphone for you too, in case I need to go out to buy something and need to talk to you..." he explained quickly proud of his efforts.

Aziraphale is all too quick to take cake and get a bite for himself, the rush of sugar gives him so relief at the very least. He eats for a little while and allows Crowley to dominate the conversation. “I still can’t believe you managed to know all this time and I just - I really thought you were joking before. It’s such an outlandish idea I couldn’t even fathom it.”

Now this outlandish thing is bringing them two little baby boys. “Yes, please, I’d like to see.” The Angel starts to smile, looking to the phone and squints his eyes slightly, he’s just not used to looking at screens. “These titles seem appropriate... Parenting For Dummies...Home Game: An Accidental Guide To Fatherhood..” Aziraphale reads out the titles slowly, nodding. “I do have some, though they’re a bit... Older than these. I can pick them out of course.”

He blinks at the revelation. “Already? Which is it? Does it flip like those ones I see at the shopping centers?” When did he see those? Around ten years ago?

"Well... I would be lying if I told you it was easy hiding it all for myself. Anathema and Adam helped me quite a lot dealing with it all" he explained while the Angel ate his cake. "I was hurt at first when I explained to you and you totally ignored me or thought I was joking with you... It would be just too cruel of me to make a joke involving feelings kids and family." He looked at him a bit more seriously

"Even not saying it often I’ve always wanted a family of my own... And having one by your side is.... A dream come true. It's as you say, ineffable." He chuckled biting his lip amazed. "So yeah I was scared but I remained strong for you and them taking care of everything on my own. Specially your safety" he placed a hand on his belly caressing it. "But please... Believe me more often when I talk to you about serious topics... I wouldn't lie to you." he asked softly looking into his blue eyes. That really hurt him.

"I thought you had some of your own" the Demon smiled while showing the Angel the books he had in his phone. "I think any help for 2 new parents is much appreciated" he smiled being new in everything even being a nanny in the past. Being parents was much more difficult.

Crowley chuckled "no it doesn't, it is one similar to mine but as bit simpler so you can learn how to use quickly, it arrives in a couple of days" he showed him a picture of the model of it. "A gift to the new daddy, or mommy in town..." he joked.

Crowley stood there showing him the beds he picked, the food, diapers, pacies, blankies, toys, clothes, everything he would order to the twins once they came. Aziraphale always saying his opinion and changing some things here and there. Crowley loving every minute of it, buying everything he wanted.

“I know, I... I haven’t been at my best.” Aziraphale nods, feeling the guilt already. He is quick to admit when he is at fault, as he had been taught as the will of the Almighty. “If I may- this, this pregnancy is definitely so rare and very, very dangerous that the heaviness of it was something I could hardly comprehend. It would make more sense as a joke at the time, not that I don’t want to have children, I love them,” He touches at his own stomach and sighs. “It’s the circumstances surrounding it that’s become very concerning. The last ones like us were erased from everything.”

It was his fault to want to jump to an easier conclusion, though it is hardly an excuse to justify anything. “I still know I am at fault, regardless. I’m very...very sorry. I will believe you from now on, instead of relying on my fears.”

He leans in with a smile to see all the selections on his phone, after all he is carrying their children and he wants to know everything that would be used for them. “Thank you, love. Well, I’m happy with any phone you give me, I’m still alright with learning how to use it from you.” All the phones looked the same to him, though this one has no buttons, like Crowley’s, a much bigger screen.

He made sure to look through all the baby items, working with a color scheme he is starting to form in his mind, he would switch colors for an item or suggest something slightly different. Other things he liked straight away. “So are these arriving in a few months?”

Crowley nods agreeing with him. But that was a serious topic. Too serious for a joke. "You're not alone into this... Even you not believing I was at your side all the time... And now it won’t be different I promise." He smiled softly to him. It was the Demons duty protect the Angel and both little ones inside him with his life if necessary.

"I forgive you, Angel." He spoke softly and pecked his lips. "I apologize for not taking care with you..." he spoke about condoms and stuff. It wasn't a planned pregnancy nevertheless. "I didn’t know you wanted a family as well, you never spoke about this either." He chuckled. They both had a side none of them knew he guessed.

"Yeah, I think everything will be here in a month or two" he spoke proud of himself. Some of that stuff he had already ordered even when Aziraphale thought it was all a joke. "I just need to know where could we make their room...." he looked around the small apartment "and if you wanted to help me paint the walls and decorate it..." he smiled excited.

The Demon never in a billion years imagined himself doing anything like that but... There he was! "And if besides the cellphone you want anything for yourself, comfortable clothes a chair, I don't know..." he offered softly.

“I understand that now Crowley, you’ve never left my side. Even before this.” In fact, he is the one that pushed him away. Aziraphale smiles softly at receiving forgiveness, an honor to have confessed and his apology accepted.

“Taking care with me?” He asks, it takes a few moments for him to understand what he means before he slowly shakes his head. “No… You did take care of me, dear. You definitely did, this is something we both stumbled upon completely by chance.” Some would call it Fate. He wishes he could ask the Almighty which.

“Ah, well, I’m sure I can change… I’m not sure.” It is a small space after all. Aziraphale wants a nursery, so both their boys could enjoy a space of their own. “Yes, of course I’ll help you!” The Angel agrees readily, happy to have everything they need. “I’m not even sure what I would need, really. Maybe we should start with… Clothes.” Realizing that, he starts to frown.

“Ah but, I don’t really… Like the clothes available nowadays.”

Crowley sighed in relief. He felt guilty that Aziraphale thought he impregnated him on purpose without asking his permission first or something... The Angel was always just so organized and in control of everything... He could be angry.

The Demon stood up looking around seeing where their place could be. There was another room next to theirs that wasn't that big but it could be perfect for the twins with some cleaning and new furniture. Crowley would do all the hard work alone so Aziraphale would be able to rest and be away from any accident.

He heard what the Angel said lastly and frowned "my love...." he leaned closer him "The way you're getting rounder nothing you have will fit you in no time will you be walking around naked?..." he chuckled caressing his belly

"Look I know you don’t like the clothes we have nowadays, but there are some that are old fashioned that I can show you and I think they will totally fit your style. We can pick them today what do you think?"

He would do it online and after go shopping for his Angel, being the perfect... _Husband_. Yeah they were almost married in his conception. "There’s nothing I want more than take care of you and they…" he confessed softly. Crowley always took care of his Angel through the ages but now... Was different and even more special.

Crowley is one of the very last people Aziraphale assumed would want children now, a family straight away. Despite what he had said, the Angel knows he had not taken him seriously before. It’s only now that he’s realized.

“I know I’m getting round!” Aziraphale said with a desperate sigh, he didn’t need to be reminded of that. “At first I thought upstairs was messing with my clothing, you know how particular I am.” He shakes his head slowly at the mention of walking around naked. “I won’t do that, of course!”

He shakes his head once again at the offer of getting something online. Even if it looks right, it doesn’t mean it would be comfortable or good quality. “No, not there. You can’t see what it’s like or feel the material, I’d rather not, I’m afraid.”

The Angel looks at Crowley hesitantly. “I know, I’m thankful, I’m sure the boys are thankful.” He reaches for his hand to hold it. He would have no one else, the best person to be by his side in his new chance on life.

Crowley just laughs at him "No matter if you're round. You're still the sweetest cutest and most gorgeous little Angel ever... And I'm really lucky you're mine..." the Demon purred to make him feel better. Crowley didn’t care if Aziraphale was fatter. He loved him either way. Besides he wasn't just fat. He was holding their kids... That was really special.

"And you naked is the most heavenly vision I’ve ever laid my eyes on, the most beautiful temptation..." he chuckled teasing him. He knew he was pregnant and that they didn’t shagged in a while but he was still his boyfriend and he could make those kind of comments right? It was the truth!

"So you want to hang out with me and try to pick some new comfy clothes Angel? I wouldn’t mind joining you in that." He offered gently while the Angel thanked him and held his hands. He blushed slightly and leaned closer to his lips. They were his family now. The most important thing he had in his life. Nothing else mattered to him.

“Aww love, you are simply too sweet to me.” Aziraphale’s cheeks flare a bright pink and he looks down rather bashfully. He knows he’s starting to look quite different already and they’d just started this relationship so recently. Hopefully Crowley isn’t too bewildered by all of it.

“Stop it, you!” He giggles as well, his lover is a Demon who’s probably had many vices in his long life, he’s still so honored to know that Crowley holds him in such high aesthetic regard.

“Yes, let’s find somewhere, I’m not sure where. I don’t think I can open the shop today.” He’s been finding all sorts of excuses not to, though now he really had a reason. He lifts his head and feels Crowley so close to him, leaning in to accept his kiss warmly.

It’s just about taking it one step at a time and seeing what they can do, for now it’s getting some clothes that would be comfortable and suitable.

Crowley smiled seeing his Angel that happy with his compliments. He knew his hormones could make him a real mess now through pregnancy, so he really wanted to make him as happy as he could, and calm, so the babies would be born healthy and well.

"I really think I can ask for a sewer, no, hire one, to make the kind of clothes you want to be comfortable in this period, what do you think Angel?" This would cost a small fortune, but a small miracle would make it. "You can ask for exactly what you want... And they'll make it." He smiled confidently wondering what types of clothes would Aziraphale chose. Maybe some really feminine ones....

“That sounds a bit better actually.” Aziraphale has some ideas of what he would want floating around in his head already. He’s just not sure what would he personally think looks good on him. “i’ve got some ideas, I’d like some time to gather the images and resources then I can give it to you for the seamstress.” The Angel smiles, utterly content with that.

“I’m sure we can shop for other things now, though. Let’s go somewhere for dessert, too?” He asks Crowley with a hopeful light in his eyes, hoping to convince his lover. It’s such an emotional ride of the day, the first thing Aziraphale wants is a calm afternoon and a relaxing evening.

Crowley smiled to his Angel. He loved when his ideas made him happy. Besides he wanted him comfortable, well his clothes were just too tight for him the size he was. "I bet you'll look gorgeous, my preggy Angel" the Demon joked with him laughing. "We sure can!" Crowley spoke "whenever you want to go..." he was really excited for some shopping in person too, besides the online shopping. Seeing and touching things was as good as just buying and waiting them arriving. "I want to show proudly everyone my boyfriend and our gorgeous rings..." he spoke proudly.

“Ah well, we’ll see about that, I don’t know..” Aziraphale humbly answers with a slight shake of the head. He’s definitely more than happy to give the seamstress a try and get some clothing done. “I’m not sure but I think we can have a look around inner London.” He’s never been one to shop, when it’s so easy to just miracle anything he needs in.

This time though, it would be better to shop around and select items, learn about what the baby boys need. “We can go soon,” Aziraphale smiles brightly and nods. “Just let me get ready.” He is already fully dressed though he’d like to check the mirror one more time. “I’m glad I can make you proud.” The Angel stands up and leans over to peck Crowley on the cheek before going upstairs.

Crowley is on cloud nine with all that. He almost cant contain himself. He is tired with everything for sure, and things didn’t even start properly... But seeing Aziraphale so happy is what makes him go ahead. He just grabs a nearby coat cuz it's cold and waits patiently for his Angel wondering where they can go first.

Aziraphale emerges from the stairs with a new bow, he’s changed it a slightly brighter option of baby blue. Just to celebrate the babies. Everything else seemed to be in order. “I’m ready.” He tells Crowley, that excited sparkle still in his eye, nodding his thanks once the door is open and taking his seat at the Bentley.

This time, he secures the seatbelt properly. Yes, he is a powerful Angel and principality, though still… Best to be safe.

Crowley smiles seeing how his Angel seems happy and excited with everything. "Well I guess the first stop should be the toy store... I... Don’t know much about babies in this aspect so I didnt buy many" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "hope you can help me out love" he said turning the engine on and going to the nearest baby store. Maybe the people there could help them out too. "After we can have dessert..." anything in mind?" He wondered if he had pregnant desires.

“That’s totally alright. We didn’t have to get anything for Warlock ourselves, we just had to look after him. Though back in 1875, I was good friends with a woman with seven children.” Aziraphale tells him with a confident smile, nodding. “I have some idea of what we could get for our boys.” Surely it couldn’t too different from a century ago, children are children and they all like toys and things.

“Dessert, too! Now you’re just spoiling me.” He blushes. “Let’s have some Cheesecake, how about it?” Almost any cake will do, though he had his favorites.

Crowley just chuckles "Angel I think toys from nowadays are way different from 1875 ones..." he would be surprised with how things changed through time. "Everything double so they won’t fight..." he chuckled.

"Cheesecake sounds amazing, strawberry jelly covered?" He asked softly already imagining his Angel savoring it. Soon they were there. It was a huge store full of toys inside a shopping. It would be a pleasant afternoon for sure.

“What? Toys are toys, children like the way they look and they rattle them around and toss them, or put them in their mouth..” Aziraphale shakes his head with a dismissive smile. “Good point, two of everything for our boys.”

“Yes! That sounds like a splendid idea. Let’s go to Maison Bertaux? I do like their Cheesecakes.” He knows almost every dessert cafe in all of London. As they parked up, the Angel looks out to the gigantic chain store.

‘Toys R Us’?

“Seems like a good place.”

Crowley picked up that place carefully. He had seen the biggest toy store available in London through internet, "yeah Angel, and there’s a baby section inside it Babies'r'us" he explained while going outta the car "you can pick any kind of toy you think they'll like most." Ha smiled grabbing his hand "And of course Maison Bertaux will be" he thought the babies would have a sweet tooth just like the Angel in the future for sure.

“A baby section inside of this?” Aziraphale is continuously amazed by what humans can come up with. “It’s even the same name. It’s brilliant how you can be so resourceful, love.” He smiles at Crowley, taking his hand as he gets out of the Bentley. “That sounds wonderful, as long as they have two of it.”

A toy shopping day with dessert? It’s one of his favorite days on Earth. As they walk right in, the Angel expects rows of dolls or even automobiles and animals.

What he’s faced with is a row of screens flashing with all its images, screeching metal people that sing and the like. “Oh… Oh Dear Almighty..”

Crowley nodded. "Well I just... Had been looking for things for a little more time than you, Angel" he explained quickly.

The Demon quickly noticed how his Angel is surprised by so many things inside the store. He chuckled to how mesmerized he seemed "welcome to 21st century" soon an attendant came to talk to them.

"Oh hello dear costumers and welcome to our store!" he spoke happily "Are you looking for anything in special?" He noticed them holding hands and deduced they were a couple probably buying a gift or something for an adopt child.

Crowley answered quickly "yes gentleman we're looking for any kind of toys for twin boys..." he smiled and absentmindedly placed a hand on Aziraphale's belly. Of course, they as attendant didn’t understand but Crowley did. He kept holding his hand trying to calm the Angel down, so many things at once could be a bit overwhelming.

"I… Don't know if I like it." This is one thing Aziraphale did not like about shopping, especially nowadays. Everything is too colorful and brightly lit. He misses the old wooden hues and rustic settings of shops within the last century. Then around the 50s, the bright logos started, except they used to be painted on and the backgrounds were mostly pale. Now they're all flashing, loud, overwhelming his senses.

The Angel looked completely hesitant as the attendant came to them and he honestly doesn't know what to ask for within this chaotic, technological jungle. "Yes, well..simple toys." He adds to Crowley's requests, glancing side to side at the aisles.

He doesn't want those electrical people.

He doesn't want those bright screens.

"Toys cars, please. Something to that effect." He spoke almost in a scared voice.

The man raised a brow to him, normally people that came to there didn’t ask for simple things but the newest and most technological kind of toys... Judging them for their clothes those man seemed really old fashioned. Well he wouldn’t argue. "Please follow me this way" he explained quickly and Crowley followed him along with the Angel holding his hand.

They went to a farther aisle "This is the simplest kind of toys we have." he said pointing to them. As simple as they could be, Crowley knew they weren't what Aziraphale was looking for, he sighed, the attendant was trying at least. "Thank you we'll take a look, if we need anything we'll call you." he said and the man went away to another customer.

"Angel, if you don’t like the kind of toys they sell here we can look another place.." he offered simply smiling. He wouldn’t force the Angel doing anything.

"Alright," Aziraphale is still somewhat determined. He follows the attendant around the store, weaving through aisles and reaching section with cars.

At first, he is relieved and his smile quickly falls at the sight that greets him.

The colors and styles are all wrong. The shiny, plastic texture just doesn't look right. He blinks a few times uncomfortably and mutters a quick 'thank you' before leaning in closer. Trying to find something half-decent that he can tolerate. After a few moments, he sighs and looks to Crowley, slowly shaking his head.

"Yes, I’m… I'm afraid I just don't see the appeal in these cars. These bright designs and it's all so - plastic - argh, I'm so sorry, dear!" The Angel exclaims, dramatically sighing at himself again. "I know you made great efforts to find and bring us here."

Crowley is a bit disappointed with himself finding out his Angel isn’t as pleased as he wanted him to be in that store. "That's okay Angel, I'm the one who should be apologizing here." He said with a smile. "We must look for a more... Old fashioned store...."

Crowley thought this kind of issue might happen knowing his Angel taste and preferences. He was ready in case Azi didn’t want to try anything knew. "You want to eat anything before we leave? We'll try the other store I have in mind..." he smiled to him fondly.

“You wouldn’t know that of course, don’t apologize.” Aziraphale reaches for his hand and squeezes it softly. “Please. I didn’t realize that... Things have changed so much. Even for children nowadays.” It’s an obvious sign with how secluded he is with living his life.

“Well, I don’t think there’s any food here, is there? I am feeling a certain… pull towards chips. With some salt.” The moment Crowley mentions it, it’s as if his body knows how to think of something to eat next straight away. Even though they ate just before they left home. “We can visit the other store too, if you want to do that first.” He says, as they start walking out of the aisles and towards the exit.

Crowley smiled slightly to him. He should have known better. Maybe with time Aziraphale could get used to one or two of those new toys.

The Demon starts thinking "well there might have some chips..." he smiled to him once they reached his Bentley again. "You can ask me for anything you wish to eat, anytime, Angel." He was a lazy Demon but knew that he should fulfill any desire a pregnant wanted. Even if weird.

Crowley started the engine and headed to the other store. "Sorry about that." He mumbled still feeling guilty.

Aziraphale can't help himself, it's just too much change to get used to. "Any chips that we can get from… You know, the fast food chains." The Angel says with an eager little smile at the corners of his lips.

"Please don't apologize for that, love. You just suggested something to me and you know... I can be a bit old fashioned." He says with a slight look.

"It didn't cost us anything after all." The Angel adds, looking out the window. So what? It was just a few minutes of their time, there was still plenty of hours in the day.

Crowley simply smiled and caressed the Angel's knee all the way to the other store. He had the goal to buy the perfect toys for the kids, no matter what it takes.

After a couple of minutes they arrived there and the place was way simpler than the previous one. A small store, with manufactured toys, it was almost empty and next to it there was a food chain where they could buy chips.

Crowley walked there with the Angel, a soft smile across his lips hoping this time he was at the right place.

Aziraphale notices the fish and chip shop first and smiles excitedly before giving Crowley a look. It almost seems like he miracled the two together!

That’s to good to be true, surely.

“Well, maybe we can just... pick up a quick packet of chips, with some salt, then head right in.” The Angel glances at the toy shop, a small independent one with knitted and wooden goods. Based on what he sees at the shop window, Aziraphale is liking it already as they walk in.

Crowley is quick to pick the chips for his Angel and head in the store. He can sense how Aziraphale is excited with that kind of toys. So different from the previous ones.

Once inside only a very old man is working, the attendant seem to be his son with a bright smile across his face, that place seem not to have any customer In A long time "oh welcome gentleman, what bring such well dressed man to a place like ours?" He asked chuckling stepping closer them. Crowley just smiled politely thinking it was better for Aziraphale to explain to him what was happening.

Aziraphale is all too content with the hot packet of chips. He smiles widely as he is presented with the snack and munches away one by one. When the old man greets them from behind the counter, the Angel quickly swallows and gathers his manners. “Ah well, thank you very much.”

Any compliment about his clothes is more than welcome.

“As is your taste for creation. We are looking for toys, toys for baby boys that we are expecting soon. Twins.” Aziraphale adds the last part with excitement seeping into his voice.

The old man smiles happily "Oh didn’t you bring the mother along to choose some for them too?" The boy came closer them "we're more than happy to help you pick one, not many people come here nowadays since they don’t find.... Interesting these kind of toys anymore." He spoke sadly but with a sparkle of joy to introduce the store to them.

"The mother is resting at home... So I decided to help my... Old time friend pick toys for the babies...." Crowley was quickly to explain the old man who seemed to buy his explanation. Soon they were walking inside the store, the Demon a bit behind Aziraphale letting him pick whatever he wanted.

Aziraphale wanted to say that he is the mother - in a sense. Though he stops himself at the last second. “Well, I do… I am quite familiar with these toys and even older ones.” He smiles and picks up a wooden house toy from shelf. It has a door, little windows, simple enough and enjoyable.

This is much better. “Yes. We do plan to get a lot of things.” Aziraphale reassures the old man and observes every side of the toy. “This... it’s all handmade isn’t it? Lovely work I must say.” He hands it to Crowley. “Let’s see what else we can get? I’m really enjoying this.”

"Everything here is handmade sir...." the boy said "Fell" Crowley answered "Aziraphale. I'm Crowley" he said while watching his Angel happily analyzing that house. Now this was much better than his reaction inside the other store. The Demon grabbed the toy and it was indeed adorable, glad his Angel is having fun.

The old man shows them cars, dolls, ships, ducks, all made of wood with lovely details. "Unfortunately as me and my son who make these toys, there are just one of each, unique pieces I must tell you.. Each one is really special, so I guess you won’t be able to buy two equal..." he explained.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale wondering if he would find it a problem. The Demon would buy anything Aziraphale wanted, even if it was the whole store, make then rich so they would make more toys and more children happy.

“Yes. Mr. Fell. I knew it looked handmade! I’ve seen a few myself.” Aziraphale smiles warmly at the array of hand painted animals. Truly exquisite to look at.

He definitely likes the cars, the ships are all so darling and he makes a note to get the bath ducks. It’s better to have wood than rubber. “Hmm I see,” The Angel rubs at his chin thoughtfully, since he would prefer two of everything. Aziraphale glances at his lover and smiles. Surely they can manage a bit of a miracle? A financial one for these two toy artisans.

“Well, do you happen to take commissions? We will be very grateful if you do.” He smiles hopefully, surely they can support these two in making one more of everything they get today.

"Commissions!?" The boy almost shouted not believing him "You really- have you heard him granny?" The old man smiled with his eyes full of pure joy. Crowley could feel that he really loved making those toys and no one really give it the right value.

"I did my grandson. I’m a bit rusty but I can still try" He approached the man srugging "We would be very happy do make whatever you and your wife please for your twins." He said while giving Aziraphale a card. "Just give us a list through this phone, in one week or so, it depends what you want, we will have them done, I promise..." he smiled

"Gosh, grandma would be so happy if she could be here..." the boy said and the old man took a deep breath and smiled sadly while he ruffled the boy’s hair. "I know she would, your parents would too, kid." The boy turned to them "Thank you so much" it wasn't only for the toys, it was for making his grandpa happy, Crowley could feel that. He knew Aziraphale would be satisfied making those 2 happy.

“Is that a yes then?” Aziraphale chuckles, walking over and taking the card with a grateful nod. “Thank you very much - it’ll be… Well, twin boys so two of everything would just be perfect. Ideally, one more of whatever we get today.” The Angel’s smile only grows wider in his excitement.

“You are more than welcome. I believe great work deserves to be rewarded.” He says gently, patting the boys’ head gently. It’s good he is starting so young, with a lot of talent. Maybe their boys would be like this too.

“Like this, see?” Aziraphale plucks a wooden toy wagon from the shelf and rotates the wheels. “The little axis turns smoothly, I can still smell the varnish.” They could both smell wood and varnish everywhere there. It smelled so cozy and so wholesome. Just like home, that was what Aziraphale was looking for their kids. Something creative not capitalist.

He’s picked about five toys so far, though he’s still happy to look for more. The wooden people are adorable, with their tiny painted uniforms, a conductor, a policeman and even a soldier.

Crowley just watched closely his Angel picking up what he desired for the boys. Those would be lovely for toys so he decided not to interfere. He thought the kids would be totally into books, crafting and things like that, more into home than outside… He knew Aziraphale would be a good father… He had his doubts about himself, specially being a Demon.

While the old man talked to Aziraphale about the toys he wanted, the boy went to talk to Crowley. The Demon found a little wooden Angel that wasn’t really a toy and asked him to pack it for a gift, he knew Aziraphale would like the surprise.

Once he was done and all toys were picked, Crowley turned to them “I would like to offer a bit more than just these commissions to help you and your grandpa in this store.” And offered to them a big amount of money, a miracle of course. The boy was really impressed.

“No we can’t-“ The old man tried to refuse.

“I insist.” Crowley was irreducible. The small family had to accept. “It is enough for you to buy more material, and even buy a bigger place to keep creating.” The Demon smiled and winked for his Angel.

“And now, Aziraphale, how about that desert at Maison Bertaux that we talked before huh?” God that Demon was really in a good mood, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
> Find @aobaethebae [Here](https://aobaethebae.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
